When Worlds Collide
by harrypotterfangirl2010
Summary: Set at the begining of Ginny's seventh year. A little similar to When the World is Over only, you know, not. Rated M for my usual smutty self. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ginny? Gin? Miss Weasley?" Professor Remus Lupin asked when one of his students ran straight into him, so blinded by tears that he doubted she could see a clear meter in front of her. He put a guiding arm around her. "Here, I'll take you to my rooms," he offered, because they were on the ground floor and his basement rooms were not only far closer than her Gryffindor House Tower, but he didn't trust her to get all the way up there, given how abruptly the stairs could shift. She could end up toppling five stories if she was unlucky.

He led her into the rooms he had been allocated both because they were close proximity to his classrooms as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and because they were the second-largest set of rooms in the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and he wanted the space for him and his young son Teddy.

_Teddy_. The result of his brief marriage to Nymphodora Tonks – even briefer, given the amount of time he had spent running away from his responsibilities as husband and father – and the only thing he had left from the devastating war. She had died in front of his eyes, killed by her crazed aunt Bellatrix. Ironically, it had been Ginny's mother Molly who had killed _Bellatrix_, something Lupin was very grateful for, since Teddy was, legally at least, half-werewolf and Bellatrix would never have allowed such a monstrosity of a great-nephew to live.

He sat her down on the couch. "You want to talk about it?" he asked. "Has something reminded you of Fred?" Her older brother had also died in the war and she had taken it badly – almost as badly as he'd taken his wife's death... and perhaps Ginny had more right to grieve than he did, because he'd only been married for a year and had spent a fair chunk of that year running away.

She shook her head. "Everyone's fine," she sobbed.

Well, every_one_ might be fine, but every_thing_ certainly wasn't. "Has something happened with Harry?" he asked. He'd had his doubts about her relationship with Harry Potter. She had hero-worshiped him for so long, and those things rarely made for equal relationships. Plus with him no longer in school and her having a year to go, they only saw each other on Hogsmead weekends. It couldn't be easy for them; his relationship with Tonks, no matter how fraught it had been, was still one where he could see her every day. He had become something of an unofficial counsellor to his students, and Ginny had confided a lot in him. From what he understood, Harry was pushing for sex and Ginny was reluctant.

"He – he – I went to see him and him – he was... with Cho Chang," she sobbed brokenly.

He knew he should be more shocked than he was – but then, Harry was James's son and James could be quite entitled at times. And he had come out of the war a huge hero – there were dozens of girls who were eager to go to bed with him, and Cho had been an old crush of his. "Gin, I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically.

"I should have known he'd never stopped liking her," Ginny cried.

"I'm sure that's not true. He was very fond of you," Lupin said, thinking that Harry was a fool to choose Cho Chang over Ginny. "Is there any chance of getting through it?"

She shook her head. "He seemed _relieved_ that I knew," she said. "Like I'd saved him the hassle of breaking up with him. Oh, God, I can't believe I was so in love with him. What was I, just a distraction?"

"You know that's not true, Gin. You could never be a distraction."

"_Then why did he cheat on me!_" she screamed.

"I don't know, love. Some guys are just jerks like that. Actually, James wasn't completely noble when it came to women, either. He's a jerk and an idiot and it's not a reflection on you. Here, why don't I get you a drink?" he offered. Poor girl looked like she needed one. "I've got butterbeer and firewhisky."

"Firewhisky," she choked out, hoping that the alcohol would numb her pain.

So he got them both firewhisky and encouraged her to talk about the pain and humiliation of walking in on Harry with another woman – and a woman he had once carried quite a torch for. "I know it hurts a lot know, but you will get over it," he promised her soothingly.

There was something calming about his presence that as the hours passed she felt less distraught. "Thankyou," she said. "I'm such a baby."

"No, you're not. You've had your heart broken. But it will pass, Gin."

She sniffled. "How would you know?"

"Because I've been cheated on myself."

Ginny's eyes went wide to hear this. "Was it – "

"No, it wasn't Tonks. Though I gave her every reason to. No, there's plenty of women out there who see sleeping with a werewolf as some kind of daring statement, but they never saw me as human. And I have a phenomenal sense of smell, I can always tell when another man's been screwing my girl."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." She'd been so full of pity for herself that she hadn't stop to think how tough her Professor had it at times.

"Don't be. I've learnt to deal. And you will, too, Gin. Don't cry. You're eyes are so pretty and you take away from that when you cry." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. Then, brushing his fingers across her face, he recited the incantation to clear up her tear-stricken complexion. "There. Much better."

"Thanks," she said, feeling suddenly flustered. Lupin had never touched her and she was suddenly very aware of what a gentle touch he had. She found herself wondering just how much experience he had with women. In her drunken haze, she found herself staring at his lips and wondering what it would be like to be kissed by a man with facial hair.

He was suddenly aware of just how attractive she was. He had never thought about it before – she had been underage, and she had been Harry's girl – but now neither of those applied. He was suddenly aware of her youthful sensuality, despite her virginity. "Harry was an idiot," he murmured. "You'll find someone much more deserving of you."

She giggled drunkenly. "Maybe I need a revenge fuck," she blurted out.

"Maybe what you need is a man who knows how to fuck," Lupin said, and he kissed her. He didn't know what possessed him – she was young enough to be his daughter, she was his student, she was upset over finding out her boyfriend had cheated on her – but it was like he was unable to help himself. He flicked his tongue into her mouth, searching out for her own.

She was shocked when he kissed her, but not unpleasantly so. She met his tongue eagerly and shivered at the feel of his moustache against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. "Professor..." she moaned softly.

"Remus, call me Remus," he corrected her.

"Remus."

"Merlin, you're so sexy," he grunted between kisses. "And a good kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself," she returned. "Oh, Merlin, Prof – _Remus_," she gasped when he started nipping at her collarbone. He pushed her down onto her back and pressed his knee between her legs. Obligingly she spread them and entwined them with his. "Oh, _yes_," she cried, thoughts of Harry forgotten as Lupin brought his hands under her shirt. Harry certainly hadn't made her feel like this when he touched her.

He rubbed against her provocatively. It had been three months since his wife's death, three lonely, abstinent months. And now he had a red-hot number squirming underneath him like her body was made for his – despite being young enough to be his daughter. She brought her hands around his back and slipped them under his shirt; he bucked involuntarily at the sensation. He couldn't remember ever being so turned on. "Ginny," he murmured throatily. "I want to fuck you."

It was crass, but it suited what she wanted at that moment. She pushed up against him and gyrated against him in a motion that was inexperienced and yet thoroughly sexy because of it. He had mostly been with prostitutes in the past, women who were paid to be good in bed. Ginny's youthful inexperience was charming. "_Yes_..." she breathed. Harry had never touched her like this. Harry had never used his fingers and mouth in a way that left her feeling like she was on fire.

Lupin unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a well-developed pair of breasts held in by a lacy black bra. It occurred to him that Harry was an idiot to cheat on _that_. Lowering his head, he kissed the soft swell of flesh that emerged from the lacy material, then flicked his tongue over her nipple through the material. Ginny gasped and arched her back. "Remus..." She brought her hands around to his front and struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt. When she finally managed to divest him of his shirt, she tossed it on the floor. Lupin responded by reaching behind her and unhooking her bra and tossing it on the floor along with their shirts. He kissed, licked and sucked at her breasts, biting gently, making her squirm with pleasure.

He rubbed his crotch against her thigh so she was well and truly aware of his erection. "Do whatever you want to me," she cried breathlessly, drunk on alcohol and lust.

"Don't mind if I do," Lupin replied gutturally. He slid his hand down her pants and fingered her in the most private place so within moments she was writhing uncontrollably. "You're so fucking wet," he grunted, feeling her warm, tight wetness around his fingers and not sure that he would be able to wait until he got his penis inside her. He'd never been with a virgin before, and the idea of Ginny being all his excited him.

He slipped down onto the floor and pulled her down with him. He fumbled with her pants and stripped her off them so she was only wearing her underwear – a black lacy thong that matched her bra. _Lord, Harry will be sorry if he ever realises what he gave up_, Lupin thought a trifle smugly. He slipped his fingers inside her thong and began fingering her expertly until Ginny was writhing and screaming as he brought her to orgasm. Frantically, she pulled at his pants, sliding her hands down inside them to grope his ass. For an older guy, he was in excellent shape, very trim and muscular. "Remus!" she cried, digging her nails into his ass. "Remus, I want you so much."

He pulled off her thong so she was completely naked. "I want you on your hands and knees," he said, which made perfect sense to her. It was close to the full moon – how close, she couldn't think off the top of her head in her alcohol-and-lust-fuelled state, but she knew it was close – so it was natural that he would want to mount her from behind... like an animal. She shivered with lust and allowed him to roll her onto her front and helped her onto her hands and knees. He quickly divested himself of his pants and y-fronts and positioned himself on front of her. "This may be a little uncomfortable at first," he said thickly, in no position to think too heavily about her comfort – and some part of him knowing that there wouldn't be that much discomfort, not given how worked up he had her.

He grabbed her hips and plunged his erection inside her tight, wet warmth with a drawn-out groan. In that moment, he forgot all about everything else – including his own son in the next room, or his late wife who'd been his mother – other than being inside her, pumping her hard.

Ginny gasped when Lupin's considerable erection sliced quickly through her. The discomfort was more than she had expected, and yet – she groaned when Lupin brought one hand between her legs, stroking her clitoris in time to his deep, steady thrusts. He pounded her rhythmically, his balls slapping against her ass as he did. "Ginny!" he cried as he screwed her. "Oh, sweet Merlin, _Ginny..._" he cried as he climaxed, spilling his seed inside her. He fingered her for a little while longer until she climaxed herself.

Letting her go, he collapsed on the floor on his stomach, turning his head to face her. "I _really_ shouldn't have done that," he giggled like a guilty schoolboy. "Your mum will kill me."

"She doesn't have to find out."

"C'mere." He drew her close to him and kissed her passionately. "I can't believe I never realised how sexy you are," he murmured. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as passionately. He rolled her onto her back so he was on top of her; the smell of sex and sweat on her skin drove him even crazier with desire than before, if it was possible. He felt himself becoming hard again almost immediately. She spread her legs for him again when she felt his erection against her stomach. He entered her again. He started pumping her; she dug her fingers into his backside. "Oh, God, you were made for sex," he grunted.

After they were finished, he got off her and lay on his stomach again. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Lie on your stomach?"

"It's more comfortable. Show me a dog that's ever slept on its back."

She reached out to stroke his damp, greying hair. Purring like an overgrown cat, he pushed his head into her hand to enjoy the touch. "There's so much I don't know about you." _Like, I never knew you were so passionate_. She took a deep breath. She was still very drunk, but the reality of what they had done was starting to sink in, and she wondered where they went from here. "Remus?" she asked.

Lupin was sound asleep. She curled up against him, his body unnaturally warm – pleasantly so – and fell asleep next to him


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing!The timeline may be a little off - I initisally evisioned their night together happening mid-year and carrying onto the following school year, but I decided to pull it up to the begining of Ginny's seventh year. There may be some inconsistencies because of that.  
><em>**

**Chapter Two**

"Ginny! _Wake up!_" Lupin called to her. "Merlin's beard, this is not the time to sleep. _Wake up!_" He shot a mild electric shock at her from his wand and she woke up with a start.

"What – where – " she stammered.

"You need to get out of here _right now_," he snapped at her. "With any luck, you'll be able to sneak back without anyone seeing you." As Head Girl, she had her own room, so hopefully she could sneak back into the Gryffindor House and into her room without anyone seeing her and be able to say that she had been there all night. "Please, Gin, _move_."

It came flooding back to her – running into him in tears, the hours talking as they consumed vast amounts of firewhisky... she blushed in humiliation at the memory. "Oh, God..." she said.

He had wrapped her in a blanket. She sat up, careful to keep it hitched high around her, and looked around for her clothes. "I'll be in the next room," he said quietly. He had no desire to see her dress, despite what they had done last night. _Oh, god_, he thought. _What have I done?_ He blamed himself entirely for what had happened between them; she had been deeply heartbroken, and he had been old enough to know better.

She dressed quickly and called for him when she was done. He came through the doors that separated his living room from his bedroom. "Here," he said, holding out a Potion. "I'm not very good at them, but Hangover Potions is the one thing I'm quite handy at. It'll make you feel a lot better, trust me." She took it and put it in the pocket of her robes. "Look, we'll talk soon, OK?" he promised her. "Just – right now you _really_ need to get back to your rooms. You can dob me in once you've thought about it, if you like. But right now you need to get back to your rooms before you get caught out and you don't have that option."

"I'd never dob you in!"

"I won't hold it against you if you do. But _please_ – for the love of Merlin – _leave now_. I'll talk to you later."

Ginny nodded, it finally sinking in the gravity of her getting back to her rooms. She nodded and left Lupin's rooms. It was a long haul up to her own House – up seven flights of stairs, _why_ did Lupin have to have his rooms at the furtherest point in the tower from the Gryffindor House? – but she made it back to her room without being seen.

Thankgod, that day was a Sunday so no-one questioned that Ginny wanted to spend the day on her own. She waited until it was late enough to get out, then had a long shower and went to the library under the pretext of studying. In reality, it was a quiet place where she could think.

Her heart ached over Harry and yet... she felt a tingle to think about Lupin. She blushed to think about the way she had acted in his arms... even more so to know that it hadn't entirely been the alcohol.

God, did that make her a total whore? That she had behaved that way in the arms of a man who was old enough to be her father – who was her _Professor_? She wasn't sure if she should feel disgusted with herself – or lose herself in a fantasy.

* * *

><p>"Miss Weasley, could you stay back please?" Lupin asked casually when the DADA class finished; thankfully, his seventh-year class for that day also happened to be his last class of the day. He made it sound like he wanted nothing more that to go over a paper with her.<p>

Ginny stayed back, and Lupin threw an Imperturbable spell on the door. He held out his hands for hers and gave her a pleading look. "I'm so, so sorry for what happened," he said hoarsely. "I hope you can forgive me one day. I won't blame you in the slightest if you want to report me."

"Report you for what?" she asked, stunned at the deep and obvious guilt that he was demonstrating over something that she had wanted as much as he had – even if she wouldn't have done it had it not been for how much she had drunk. She had looked it up; it was, although highly frowned upon, legal for a Professor to be involved with a student, so long as that student was overage.

"You could file a sexual harassment complaint," Lupin offered.

"Remus – are you _trying_ to get yourself in trouble?" Ginny asked. She would never have thought of that for herself. The sex between them had been rough, it had been base – but it had not been unwanted. It had not been what she would consider harassment.

"Professor Lupin," he corrected her quietly, and dropped her hands, thinking maybe he shouldn't have touched her – especially something so intimate as holding hands.

"Professor Lupin," she repeated dully.

"And no – I'm not trying to get myself in trouble. But what I did was _so wrong_. I'm old enough to be your father, for starters. I'm your Professor. I knew how upset you were. Not to mention I betrayed the memory of my wife," he added bitterly, twisted his wedding ring around with the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"Re – Professor," Ginny said sympathetically, remembering for the first time that he was grieving as much as she was – perhaps more, because he had been married, and Harry had only been her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry," she said, remembering now that she had never actually expressed her remorse at his loss.

He smiled weakly. "I don't deserve your sympathy," he said flatly. He turned away, and Ginny realised that he felt his transgression as Tonks's husband almost as much as he did his transgression as her Professor.

"Re – Professor – please – don't feel bad. I know you loved her. I know you still love her."

_Doesn't feel like it_. But he refused to put Ginny through more of his self-pity. He had done the wrong thing by both her and Tonks – he wasn't sure who he had done a worse wrong by – and he didn't want to make it even worse by making Ginny feel bad about his feelings of guilt and shame.

There was a long pause before he finally blurted out what had been on his mind for days. "I shoulda used a condom." Actually, he shouldn't have done it in the first place, but failing that, the consequences of not protecting both of them had been weighing heavily on his mind. He had gotten Tonks pregnant within weeks of their marriage; he had thought he was sterile when actually he had proven himself to be quite fertile. And he had taken Ginny twice... he shuddered at the thought of what he could have done,

"A what?" Ginny asked.

"Birth control. Oh, don't look so shocked. The rules about contraception and abortion don't apply to me. And even if they did, no-one's going to hound me for taking actions not to pass my genes on."

Ginny had to admit, she had never thought about werewolves mating and conceiving. "But – Teddy – "

"Teddy's completely human. Hermione did some research for me – nothing conclusive, but from what she can gather, the werewolf side of me is too far removed to have children with a human. Which, when you think about it, means I managed to get Tonks pregnant within the first few weeks of our marriage running at – er – half capacity, was rather impressive. Which is why I shoulda used a condom. I don't know if I'm really fertile – or she was – but I should have been more careful. OK, I shouldn't have done it in the first place but – " Struggling for words, Lupin grabbed her hands again. "I want you to come to me if – I mean, I hope it doesn't happen, but – I'll take care of you. It's the least I owe you," he added, the guilt creeping back into his voice.

"If I'm pregnant?" she asked, her throat catching at the thought. Lupin nodded. "Oh, Merlin..." The thought that she could be pregnant as a result of their drunken night together had never occurred to her. And he had a point – Teddy had been conceived in a matter of weeks. Maybe the fertility had been on Tonks's side – but maybe it had been on his. And if her six brothers – five now – were anything to go back, the Weasleys weren't exactly lacking in fertility, either.

Lupin waved his wand a summoned a chair for her to sink into before she collapsed. "I'm sorry," he said helplessly.

"I wish you'd stop saying that. I wanted it just as much as you did – and I'm old enough to consent. We'll deal with it if it happens, OK?" she asked.

He nodded. "You should go," he said thickly.

"I can stay if you want."

"People will talk," he said shortly. He didn't care to add that he didn't much like her being alone with him – and in such close proximity, too. He'd never had a thought about this girl in his life except as his student, and now he couldn't stand to be alone with her because of his urge to grab her by the waist and push her onto his desk... "You should go. Come and see me if – well, you know. And for the love of Merlin, I hope I have no reason to see you alone again," he said, his voice heavy.

* * *

><p>But Murphy's Law being what it was, a month later she knocked tentatively on his door, her heart in her mouth. His heart fell when he saw her; he knew, a month after their one-night stand, that it could be only one thing. He led her to the couch – the same couch that they had made out on a month before – and there was a long, uncomfortable silence. Finally he said, "Next weekend's a Hogsmead weekend. I'll take you into London."<p>

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, because she had a sinking feeling what he was about to say.

"To have a termination. It'll be a lot less messy if I take you to a muggle doctor. With any luck, no-one will find out. Unless you want them to, I mean." Ginny had a right to tell whoever she wanted, if she wanted to – but he had a feeling that if she had kept quiet about it for this long, she had no more inclination to tell anyone about the regretful night than he did.

"Termination," she said flatly. "I don't understand."

"It's when – "

"Remus, I know what a termination is. I may be a pureblood, but I'm not a complete idiot. You want me to kill my baby?"

"Don't put it like that, Gin. You're seventeen years old. Do you really want to expose yourself to this? Do you have any idea what you'll be exposing yourself _to_?" Ginny looked at him blankly. "Tonks went through hell – and it was something she actually wanted. God knew, she wanted it badly enough," he said, remembering how doggedly and desperately she had pursued him and how deeply she had cherished the baby that they had conceived in love – and in marriage. And despite thinking that Tonks had been too young for him, he now had a seventeen-year-old on his hands. "She had people spitting at her on the streets when they found out about us. I begged her to have an abortion. I fucking _begged her_." He shuddered to remember the harassment Tonks had gone through because of their marriage and Teddy's conception; strangely enough, people were more inclined to judge her than him, maybe because they had never expected more of a werewolf to want to rise about his station, but far more of a Black to _lower_ herself to the station of a werewolf.

Ginny flinched, realising that Lupin was remembering what people had put his late wife through for having his child. "I'm sorry, Remus, I had no idea."

He slid off the couch and sank to his knees, taking her hands in his in a beseeching motion. "No, you didn't – you _don't_," he said. "But I do. They'll put you through the wringer. People either see me as the Tragic-Widowed-Hero or a monster, and nothing I do or don't do will change their minds. But you – they'll destroy you. _Please_, Ginny. Believe me when I say it won't be worth it."

She heard the desperation in his voice and knew that he knew what he was talking about, knew that he was deeply remorseful for what his late wife had gone through, knew that keeping this baby meant ruining her reputation when it may not be too late for no-one but them to know about it. And yet – "I can't," she said. Abortion, except when it involved half-breeds, was illegal as well as ethically contemptuous – and even if it wasn't, Ginny still wouldn't like the idea.

He pressed his forehead into her knees, and she could see from the way his shoulders slumped how anguished he was about the idea. "I wish I could," she said softly. She stroked the back of his head comfortingly, uncomfortably aware of how distressed he was. "I wish the idea wasn't so repulsive to me. But it is – more than what people might think of me."

After a few seconds, he raised his head, and she was struck by how intense his green eyes were. "I can't change your mind?" he said. It was on the tip of his tongue to offer her money, but he knew she would never take it, and that if she did, she would never quite be able to forgive herself for compromising her beliefs for cash.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said again, wondering if she could possibly be sorrier for being in this situation than Lupin was.

"OK," he said, seeing in her own eyes that she wasn't about to change her mind. "Then I'll take you into London anyway."

"Why?"

"They might put you through the wringer if you insist on going through with this – but they'll crucify you if you're not married. People might've spat at her, but no-one's stupid enough to lay a finger on a werewolf's wife."

"Wife?"

"Yes, _wife_. Or would you rather people call you a whore and your child a bastard? At least this way I can protect you somewhat. What are you more repulsed by, Ginny? Being called a whore and your child a bastard... or being married to me?" he taunted her.

"I'm not repulsed by the thought of being married to you," she protested.

"Bullshit. I'm old enough to be your father. Which _everyone_ will be quick to point out. When they're not pointing out the fact I'm a half-breed. Both points happen to be true. And neither of which is nearly as bad as you being an unwed mother to a half-breed old enough to be your father. Ginny – if you won't have an abortion, then you have to marry me. You'll be worse than a whore if you don't. You'll be a _discarded_ whore. Have an abortion or marry me. Those are your options."

There was a cold, flat tone in his voice; it had to be the most unromantic proposal in the history of magic. And yet – and yet – She felt a chill in her heart to know that he was speaking the truth. The magical community thought little of children born out of marriage – and it was so much easier to point the finger at the woman rather than the man. And her being a pure-blood – no matter how much education about discrimination and bigotry was circulating, there would still be people who held pure-bloods to a higher standard that half-bloods and muggle borns... And that was only if people thought the father was a full-breed. "What would they do to me?" she asked.

"Assault you – bash you. Induce a miscarriage. I've no idea how far people will go – but I do know that you'll cop the brunt of it. And I do know that the worst that will happen is people will talk, or maybe spit on you in the street – _if_ you're married to me. Werewolves are notoriously possessive and protective. But if you don't – everyone will think that I don't care. You'll be a discarded whore _by a half-breed_. There's not much lower you can get – especially for a pureblood."

Ginny was silent for a long time. She knew Lupin was speaking the truth, and that if she wanted to keep this baby, she had to marry him if she was to be afforded any kind of protection from the contempt and bigotry of people. She supposed she should be grateful; he could, if he wanted, deny that it had ever happen and throw her to the wolves. (Where did that saying come from, anyway?)

"OK," she said. "I'll marry you."

* * *

><p>"I FORBID IT!" Molly Weasley shrieked, a dangerous glint in her eyes that Lupin imagined that been there when she had finished off Bellatrix LeStrange for threatening Ginny. He couldn't help but wonder which situation she considered worse – her only child dead or her only child pregnant to a werewolf old enough to be her father. She pointed her wand directly over Lupin's heart. "I'll kill you, you pervert," she threatened.<p>

He closed his eyes, thinking about how wonderful it would be to be with Tonks again. "Go ahead," he said tiredly, opening them again and seeing the flicker of confusion in Molly's eyes. Life was so precious these days, that for a person to not care about dying seem like an abhorrence. "I really don't care about dying. I'll be with my wife again. I trust Andromeda with my son. _You_, however, will have an unwed daughter on your hands."

Glaring hatefully at him, Molly lowered her want. "I'd rather than then have her married to a paedophile," she declared, although the waver in her voice made it clear that she didn't entirely believe that. There was a long pause and she said, "I expect you to support her."

"I've already set her up a Gringotts account. Fifteen Galleons a month from the rent on my flat." He took a perverse pleasure out of watching Molly gasp; he doubted she had ever seen fifteen Galleons in one hit. He actually made less than Arthur but he had almost no expenses, as well as a significant inheritance from Tonks.

"I'm right here," Ginny said grumpily. While he had hardly been romantic about it, at least Lupin had addressed her more or less as an equal when he had outlined the need for marriage if she insisted on continuing with her pregnancy; now he was treating her like she wasn't there, like she was a nuisance that he and Molly had to sort out between them. "I don't want your money, Remus – and I don't need _your_ permission, mum," she added defiantly. "Remus just thought you and dad deserved the courtesy."

Molloy glowered again, but she knew that Ginny and Lupin had her and Arthur. She would love to kill the bastard for seducing her little girl – she refused to believe that it had been mutual, both in their drunkenness, their loneliness and their consent – but he had a point; if she killed him, she would be leaving her only daughter an unwed mother. At least he was plenty able to support her. And with any luck, Andromeda Tonks would tear his heart out, making her daughter a well-off widow protected by the sanctity of marriage.

* * *

><p>"You <em>bastard<em>! You cradle-snatching – half-blood – _half-breed_ – child-molesting _bastard!_" Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) screamed at her son-in-law.

Lupin ducked at another curse that she aimed at him – thankgod she had never been able to channel her fury like her older sister Bellatrix, instead becoming sloppier in her aim as she got angrier – and, with animal agility, lunged at her. He snatched her wand out of her grasp and sent it skidding meters away. As talented a wizard as he was, Andromeda was a more talented witch, though he was far stronger physically, and when Andromeda was in such a killing mood, he preferred to have the upper hand.

Not that he blamed her for being in such a killing mood. He had been widowed for less than six months; he shouldn't have been sleeping with someone else, let alone a student young enough to be his daughter and getting her pregnant, to boot. Andromeda was, in her mid-forties, still a very attractive woman, resembling Bellatrix in her regal looks but not her haughtiness or cruelty. There would be no shortage of suitors if she wanted to remarry, but it was doubtful she ever would. She had loved Ted too much – still loved Ted too much.

And her only daughter's husband – her _late_ daughter's husband – had gotten a girl young enough to be his daughter within six month of being widowed. So no, he couldn't blame Andromeda for being pissed at him. But that didn't mean he was willing to let her kill him.

Instead, he let her rake her nails down his face in a frenzied fury and pound at his arms and chest with her fists. He knew her anger was as much fury at him for disrespecting her daughter so much as it was a deeply-rooted sense of grief over the loss of her husband and daughter. He let her attack him under her rage was spent and, rather awkwardly because Andromeda had always been someone he had been too intimidated by to have a particularly close relationship with, he wrapped his arm around her waist as her knees buckled. "Don't fight me or you're likely to collapse," he whispered in her ear, knowing she didn't like being supported by him any more than he liked supporting her. He led her to the couch. He let go of her the second he had her seated. "I can't imagine what it's like for you," he said quietly. "I think I would have killed myself if it wasn't for Teddy. And given how long we were actually together compared to you and Ted, I just can't comprehend how much bigger a loss it has been for you. I did love her, if that means anything to you. I still do."

"Then why did you do it?" Andromeda asked.

"Because I was drunk and horny," he admitted frankly. And yes, loneliness had come into it, although he didn't dare say that to Andromeda. He had no doubt she was far lonelier than he was 0 she had lost more and had less – but it had been part it. Feeling Ginny's body entwined with his had made him feel the most alive – and most love – than he had since his wife – whoops, he _first_ wife – had died.

"Your sex drive must be higher than most," Andromeda stated in what almost sounded like a concession.

Lupin looked sharply at her. "I never cheated on Tonks," he said.

"I wasn't saying that. I'm just saying that it can't have been easy for someone of your – er – appetites to live a celibate life." She sounded almost understanding when she said that.

"It's harder for someone else to live with me as my wife," he added. He shook his head. "I've ruined her life. I ruined Tonks's life, too, but at least it was something she chose."

"You didn't rape her, Remus. It's unfortunate – incredibly unfortunate – but you've done the right thing."

"What happened to me being a cradle-snatching, child-molesting bastard?" Lupin asked. "And don't say you didn't mean it. It's exactly what everyone else will be thinking. I only hope I can save her from some of the crap she'd get otherwise by doing this."

'_Crap'_ was one way of putting it. Andromeda remembered how her daughter had been spat at for marrying and becoming pregnant to a werewolf. Things had improved somewhat as far as the public's opinion concerning werewolves, but the bigotry and distrust was still there for many. But despite being spat on and other relatively minor insults, being a werewolf's wife had stopped people from doing anything too serious. The same as his marriage to Ginny would protect her from the bulk of people's anger over a mixed-breed relationship. Everyone knew how possessive and protective werewolves were. "The worst they'll do is call her names," Andromeda said. It sounded bad, but it could be a lot worse. "And who knows, if you ride it out for long enough, you may eventually become an accepted couple. Look and Ted and I."

"Ted wasn't a werewolf. And I think I liked it better when you were calling me names." But since Andromeda had put the thought in his head, he couldn't get rid of the image of Ginny. There were certainly _worse_ people that he could have been forced to marry; he had been rather fond of her even before this. She was sweet, intelligent, talented, loyal – shared a lot of qualities with Tonks, actually, which might explain a few things.

He remembered how she had thrashed about in his arms; that hadn't just been the alcohol talking – or the horniness – or the loneliness. There had been a connection there. He hadn't dared think of it because of all the complications of being involved with a student – but now he _was_ involved with a student and maybe – well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose by _not_ thinking of it.

* * *

><p>"Remus, please, stop. I can't accept all this."<p>

"Yes, you can. And I haven't even started. I won't have my wife traipsing around in jeans and hand-me-downs."

"Tonks did." Ginny immediately regretted saying that. The mention of his wife immediately wedged a barrier between them – and things were awkward enough as it was. His arm was around her waist, but it seemed to be more to guide her through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley than as a show of affection.

"I didn't have an image to uphold," he said. "And I couldn't afford to replace her wardrobe anyway. Now I do... and I can. Please don't fight me on this, Ginny. It's important that you , well _don't_ look like a scruffy student. You're a Professor's wife now. So please just be quiet and enjoy having money spent on you."

So Ginny kept quiet and enjoyed Lupin spending money on her – or at least tried to. She understood the practicality of her needing a more mature wardrobe, but there was something so surreal about the whole occasion that she couldn't really enjoy the feeling. She was married. And pregnant. It had only been a few short months since she had been with Harry, and only a few short months before _that_ that he had defeated Voldemort and she had thought everything was going to end happily ever after...

She had to concede that her new husband had excellent taste in clothes – to a point that she actually started to feel a little jealous. "How do you know all this stuff?" she asked. "Tonks didn't strike me as the type to be into this kind of stuff."

Lupin grinned ruefully. "No, she wasn't," he admitted. She was at home in worn jeans and t-shirts bearing the slogans of her favourite singers and bands. "A friend of mine," he said in a vague way that made Ginny think that he didn't particularly care to elaborate.

So there was a woman in his life – a woman with excellent taste in clothes who he was close enough to that he noticed things like that. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. As far as she knew, he was something of a loner – _she_ was the closest he had to a woman in his life, and the thought that maybe there was someone else made her feel a little insecure.

* * *

><p>"No, you don't." Lupin wrapped his fingers tightly around Ginny's upper arm as she veered off to go and sit at the GryffindorHufflepuff table. (The combination of student deaths as well as parents not wanting their children being taught at a school where there had been a battle/massacre and sending them to schools like Durmstrang and Beauxbatons meant they were at half their usual student population and McGonagall didn't see the point in maintaining four physically separate houses when two would do, although they were still in name separated.) "Your place is with me."

"But – "She saw Luna waving at her, seemingly oblivious to the fact she had disappeared for the weekend and had reappeared with their DADA Professor, his hand on her arm in a way that was _definitely_ not Professor-like. But then, Luna had a tendency of either knowing something long before anyone else did, or figuring it was none of her business. "I always sit with my friends."

"And now you'll sit next to your husband," Lupin said calmly. He rolled his eyes when he saw her confusion. "Did you give this _any_ thought, Gin? You may as well have not bothered marrying me if you want to run off to your friends the second you get back."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," Ginny admitted. He had a point; he was now her priority, before her friends or even her family. At least in public. To ignore that priority was to announce to the world that their marriage was a lie.

Feeling the heat of the student population's stares on her – the teaching staff had already been filled in on the situation – Ginny followed her new husband across the Great Hall to the staff table. Professor Slughorn's eyes lit up when he saw Ginny, who had made a concerted effort to _not_ be included in his 'Slug Club'; now she couldn't avoid his attention. _Forget it_, Lupin told her, knowing what she was thinking. _I always sit on the outside. I need Teddy next to me_. Shoot him a begrudging look, she reluctantly took the second-to-outside position "Ginny, m'dear," Slughorn said, a slightly suggestive tone in his voice. "You look radiant..."

Dinner was awkward, and that was without her hearing anything from the distance between the student tables and the staff table. She knew from the hushed whispers and stares that people were talking... and she couldn't blame them. She had disappeared for the whole Hogsmead weekend and showed up arm-in-arm with the DADA Professor to sit with him at the staff table – the kind of 'privilege' – if you called it that – that a wife got.

It felt like hours but it was actually less than half an hour before Lupin turned to her. "I need to feed Teddy... and myself," he said quietly. She was vaguely aware that he spent a minimum amount of time at meals – and then only at McGonagall's request – because he couldn't for the life of him explain to the house elves how rare – meaning _raw_ – he liked his meat so he found it easier to make an appearance at mealtimes and then retire to his rooms to have his food the way he liked. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. If you give me an hour, I'll come and help you get the rest of your things."

"It's fine, I can do it myself." She knew how much he enjoyed his time with Teddy, and didn't want to take that from him over a matter of packing. If she could get her stuff from the Burrow to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to Hogwarts Castle, then she could certainly get it down a few floors in the castle.

"OK." Awkwardly, he cupped her chin and tilted her head so he could kiss her mouth. It was, by the standards of a newly married couple, a very chaste kiss but it was unexpected and so she felt a strange thrill – both pleasant and a little apprehensive. He was right about one thing; she hadn't thought any of this through. What was expected of her now?

She got through another ten minutes of dinner without her husband's presence before she couldn't stand it anymore and excused herself. She had hoped to get all her stuff from her dorm and be out again before anyone else returned, but she was out of luck. She suspected a few of her House members had finished their dinner as quickly as possible in the hope of catching Ginny before she left the House. She quickly found herself surrounded by Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, all wanting to know about her secret marriage. She gave as evasive answers as she could manage, not yet willing to admit to her pregnant state.

She was surprised to find that many of them were _jealous_ of her. Lupin was the youngest Professor, and a very popular one at that. Then there was his Tragic Heroic Widowerstatus; it made for a very romantic figure. And then there was the fact that, as far as anyone knew, there had been nothing going on between them more than the same student-Professor relationship that he had with _all_ his students; so why the sudden, secret marriage?

She gave them the answer soon enough when her dinner didn't agree with her and she threw up – all over the Gryffindor common room floor. "Easy, there," Sprout said sympathetically. "I'll take you down to the basement." By 'basement' she meant Lupin's rooms – and Ginny's now.

"I'm fine," she choked.

"That may be, but your husband won't be impressed once he learns that I allowed his wife to lug her things down seven flights of stairs after throwing up her dinner," Sprout said. "Now is not the time to be prideful, Ginny.," she said gently. "You're going to have to get used to it."

Sprout escorted Ginny to the set of rooms in the basement. "Padoma, I wasn't expecting you," Lupin said in surprise.

Sprout smirked to see her colleague with his son in his lap, a muggle stable-table balance on the couch so he could balance his book and plate of chocolate cake without having to redirect his concentration from Teddy by using magic to suspend them. "She had a bit of a turn," Sprout said euphemistically. "I thought you'd prefer it if I brought her here myself."

"Turn? What sort of turn?" While he appreciated that Sprout had brought Ginny down herself – against Ginny's wishes, no doubt – he knew that she wouldn't have done it without _some_ cause for concern. He waved the stable table away and rose to his feet, Teddy in his arms.

"She threw up her dinner all over my common room."

"Gryffindor common room," Ginny and Lupin chorused. As much as they both liked the Herbology Professor, as born-and-bred Gryffindors they would never quite see her as the true claimant to the House.

"Least you're feeling a little better," Sprout said good-naturedly.

"I appreciate you bringing her here," Lupin said. "Actually, you might be able to help me, Padoma. I have an anti-nausea potion but I don't know if it's suitable for someone in her condition."

Sprout rolled her eyes. "You listened _way_ too much to Ted Tonks and his crackpot muggle theories," she said. "If it's the same one you've been using for twenty years then it's fine. And don't scowl and think thoughts about how I wouldn't know, having never had children – I've raised far more than either of you ever did."

"She's got you there," Ginny offered, a shadow of a grin playing across her face. Sprout, along with Flitwick, enjoyed the status of longest-reigning teaching staff since McGonagall no longer counted as _teaching_ staff.

"Go and have a shower, Gin, and I'll give you something to make you feel better," Lupin sad kindly. Gratefully, Ginny headed to the bathroom. "Thankyou," Lupin said to Sprout. "I don't like her wandering around alone if she's not feeling well."

"I figured. That's why I brought her here myself." She heard the shower start to run. "She's a good kid, Remus. Don't let people get to her because of something you did."

She glanced at his left hand. He held it up for her. "I'm not _that_ thoughtless," he said stiffly. _And it makes me feel better not to be wearing my other ring_, he thought to himself.

Sprout had no ability at Legilimency, but she seemed to sense Lupin's thoughts anyway. For all that he had been reluctant to embrace first marriage, then fatherhood, he had clearly loved his late wife – and still did. Ginny's feelings about Harry paled in comparison. And yet here they were. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I owed my mother-in-law an explanation," Lupin said, politely but shortly. "I don't owe you one."

Sprout let it go, and turned to go, leaving the newlyweds to themselves on their first night back at the castle – however it might turn out. "Oh, and Remus? If i were you, I would watch how many times I referred to my _first_ mother-in-law as my mother-in-law."

A few minutes later. Ginny emerged from the shower. She looked like she'd scrubbed herself raw. "Here," Lupin said, handing her a Potion. "It's plant-based and Pad – Professor Sprout says it's fine for you to have. Have as much as you like, but take it slowly. I have no idea how much less you need than me."

"What did she mean – Ted Tonks and his crackpot muggle theories?" Ginny asked. She took the Potion and sipped at it. It tasted a little like lemon tea. Her stomach started to feel better. "This is good," she said appreciatively.

"It makes me feel better after a transformation," he said, and she understood what he meant but not knowing how much less she needed than him – morning sickness – or evening sickness – couldn't compare to the awfulness of transforming and back again. "And Ted believed pregnant women's dietary intake needed to be monitored – what an adult woman can tolerate isn't necessarily something that an unborn baby can. From what I can gather, he and Andy – Andromeda – fought over it from the moment they found out they were pregnant, and never really stopped arguing about it. I'd never heard about it myself until he brought it up, but there's some basis to it. For all anyone knows, it could very well be where Squibs come from. I want you to eat well and don't take anything you wouldn't give to a newborn if you can help it."

Ginny shivered at the thought of her child being a Squib because of something she had taken – hell, she had carried on as normal in the month between her night with Lupin and realising that she was pregnant. "Can it really – " she started to ask.

"I really don't know, Gin. But there's a muggle disorder that's caused by drinking excessive alcohol during pregnancy, wipes out like half the brain capacity. I don't want to take a risk by having you taking something that you wouldn't give to a newborn."

Ginny nodded. "I had no idea," she said.

"Don't look so terrified, Gin. I'm mostly talking about potions and alcohol. Don't take any of those without running it by me if you can help it. I don't mean if you're in intense pain or anything, I don't want you to feel straight-jacketed – "

"What's – "

He grinned sheepishly. He hadn't realised how many of Ted's enchanting, if nonsensical sayings he had picked up off the man in a year. "Sorry. Means restricted. I don't want you to feel restricted. I just want you to not take any unnecessary risks." She nodded. "Come here," he softly. He had put Teddy in his bassinet and sat on the bed. Shyly, Ginny followed him and Lupin hoisted her onto his lap with ease, sitting her between his legs. He handed her his half-eaten chocolate cake. "I made it myself," he said. "It will make you feel better."

He hadn't gotten her another fork, and she realised he'd had no intention of it. "Gin, d'you want me to get another fork?" he offered her, laughter in his voice. She found herself smiling as well; she could do the things she had with him, be married to him, carrying his baby, but her basic upbringing dictated that you weren't supposed to share cutlery with people.

"It's fine," she said. Besides, she knew he was sensitive to the fact people were skittish about using the same cutlery and other such things that he had, even if they had been washed. She ate the cake from his fork, and her eyes went wide with delight. It was rich and sweet without being overpowering, the perfect kind of dessert. "Remus – this is delicious – I thought – um – I thought..." she trialled off, realising what she was about to say, and worse, knowing that _Lupin_ knew what she was going to say.

"You thought that given I would eat my steaks raw, I know jack about cooking?" Lupin said, the same laughter in his voice. "I'll have you know, I'm quite a good cook, so long as it doesn't involve red meat. Chicken, fish, vegetables, pasta and especially chocolate cake – I reckon I could give your mum a run for her money. In substance if not ability to cook for a dozen at a time." Because it often came to an easy dozen once you factored in the nine – now eight – Weasleys and various friends and boyfriend/girlfriends. "Have as much as you want. It's got a little of that stuff in it that I gave you."

"Not all of us have a werewolf's physiology," she teased. "I'll get fat if I eat all this cake."

He brought his hands to rest on her still-flat stomach. "You're going to get fat anyway," he teased right back. "And I get restless if I don't keep moving around. I'll drag you along with me around the grounds if I think you need it. Which you don't," he added huskily.

Ginny squirmed at that. She liked that Lupin honestly didn't think that she needed to lose weight. "Do you really need to keep moving around?" she asked. "I've seen you keep perfectly still when you're reading." And she had; she had seen him still as a statue to read, so lost in the words that even his animal sense of balance couldn't stop him from tilting slightly when startled out of his reverie.

"Oh, it's different when my mind's being stimulated," he said, and Ginny's ears pricked at the way he said _stimulated_. "I don't even mind marking papers in that regard. Maybe that's why I made such a good civilised werewolf. So long as some part of me was being stimulated, I could cope, and I was such a built-in-bookworm that reading kept me human."

She leaned into him and touched his cheek with her hand in a backwards motion. "It must be hard for you,"

"I've had thirty years to get used to it. And I've been able to live a more human life than I once thought I would," he said, sliding his hands down to her still-flat stomach. She leaned back against him. "Stressed?" he asked solicitously when he could feel how stiff she was.

"A little. Everyone knows, Remus," she complained.

He kissed the top of her head and brought his hands up to her shoulders. "It wasn't something that we could keep a secret," he informed her. "Everyone knows how badly I took Tonks's death – and how much Harry meant to you. The only reason we'd _have_ for getting married is if you were pregnant. We just have to tough it out. But it will get easier with time." He gently dug his fingers into her shoulders. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she breathed, settling into his chest.

"Like you," he said huskily. And she smelt wonderful, too. He slid his hand down her front to undo the top buttons of her pyjama top, pulling the material apart to bare her shoulders. Her pale, blemish-free skin was a sight for sore eyes and the contented whimpering noises she was making turned him on like nothing he could remember. He bent his head to kiss her shoulder.

The feel of his moustache brushing against her skin was thrilling, but also made her nervous. She had no idea what was to happen once they got back to Hogwarts. She understood the practicality of her sharing his rooms, but beyond that, she had no idea what to expect. And what had felt so natural when she had been drunk and heartbroken felt stilted and awkward now that she was completely sober and somewhat over Harry. "Remus, what are you doing?" she asked nervously when she felt Lupin's tongue dart out and lick her skin.

"What does it feel like?" he asked huskily.

"It feels like you're seducing a teenager."

He was put out by her tone, but didn't stop his massage – or kisses. "It's not seduction when it's your own wife," he said smoothly. "Just relax. It's not like you're new to this," he joked.

It fell flat, reminding her that her first time had been drunk and heartbroken – it made the whole thing seem even cheaper. "Stop," she said weakly, not exactly sure that she wanted him to stop – there was something _so erotic_ about the way his moustache brushed against her skin, the way his tongue flicked over it... but the way he was going about it, completely without introduction, made her feel a little empty. It made her feel like he was coming onto her – and coming onto her quite strongly – because she was there and because he could and not because he had feelings for her – not because he would have approached her in different circumstances.

"Relax," he whispered. He undid several more buttons and slid his hands down her top, fondling her breasts shamelessly. She shuddered in lust as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, making them hard. "I want you," he admitted huskily. "I've wanted you since that night. And now it's OK."

"You make it sound like I'm an object of lust," she snapped.

"Would you rather I _didn't_ find out attractive?" Lupin asked. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. "Oooh, baby, baby," he groaned. He shifted his body to push his erection against her back. "Can you feel how much I want you?"

His approach was all so full-on, sleazy even. What had been OK – sexy even – a month ago felt cheap now. "Remus, stop," she told him, more firmly that the last time.

"Why? It's perfectly natural."

He tugged at her top and she wrenched out of his hold, almost as turned-off by his full-on attempts to get her naked as she was overwhelmed by the chemistry they had. If only he would try _actually_ seducing her instead of just tearing at her clothes – if only he made her feel like he genuinely wanted her and not that she was a warm body who he had a right to – she was his wife, but she wasn't a whore. She wasn't someone he could just take what he wanted from when he wanted it. "I said _no_," she insisted. She twisted around and jumped off the bed, hurriedly rebuttoning her top.

She was breathing heavily, making her breasts heave. Lupin watched her, fascinated. "Come back to bed, Ginny," he said softly.

"No. I'm not a whore."

"No... you're my _wife_. I have rights. Come back to bed."

She shivered at the commanding tone in his voice, not to mention the sight of his obvious erection. No, she wouldn't allow herself to be ordered around like this. "I'm going to bed," she declared. "_Alone_."

He saw that look in her eyes, knew that she was determined not to let him have his way with her. The pressure of his erection against his pants and the swirling hormones that had nowhere to go made him extremely put out. "Tease," he snarled. "Go on, then, piss off." His tone was so frighteningly angry that she bolted to her own bedroom, locking it despite knowing that he could force his way in if he wanted. "And don't expect me to be faithful to you!" he screamed through the wall.

His screaming woke Teddy up, who himself started screaming. Lupin, coming to his senses, picked his son up out of his bassinet. "Sorry, sweet," he whispered He held his son tightly against his chest. "Daddy's kind of lonely. You're going to be a big brother, you know that? I think you'll like Ginny. A lot. Merlin knows, _I_ do."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gin, I'm sorry about last night. I was really horny and, well – I wasn't very well behaved," Lupin admitted. "Forgive me?"

"If you want." She still felt funny about it – she had never imagined her Professor could be so pushy about sex. But he wasn't her Professor anymore – at least not primarily. First and foremost, he was now her husband... and she kind of understood that he wanted to get some action from her. Legally, he had a right to it. But the way he had behaved last night still made her uncomfortable. Then, seeing from the look on his face that he was eager to make it up to her, she said, "I didn't really think it through – the consequences of being married," she admitted. "I don't know what I was expecting exactly but I think part of me thought we'd just go on as usual. It didn't occour to me what was expected of me as a wife. I guess I'm being pretty juvenile from where you're seeing things."

"You're not being juvenile, Gin... you're in a crap situation. I know that this isn't the marriage you dreamed of, but I hope we can make the best of things." He gave her a small, encouraging smile.

She smiled back. "I hope so, too," she said.

He construed that as permission to kiss her. Despite being an excellent Quidditch player, her reflexes weren't quick enough to completely avoid it, and she felt his lips brush against hers, his moustache against her upper lip – God, what was with it that it felt so damn sexy?

For a brief moment, she shuddered in mutual attraction before she pulled away. "I thought we agreed – " she started.

"I thought we agreed to make the best of things," he clarified, a little hurt by this second rejection in less than twelve hours.

"That doesn't mean hitting on me that very second!" she said indignantly.

He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets in what she would later learn was his way of restraining his anger. "You're my wife, Gin. I won't wait forever."

Her eyes flared with anger. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't get all wound up. I won't force myself on you. Though I have a right to," he added pointedly, getting a perverse thrill out of the way she flinched at the thought. She really _hadn't_ thought things through if it hadn't occurred to her that married people tended to share the same bed – and all that that entailed. Though she could be mistaken for not realising that Lupin did actually have the right to force the issue; Lupin himself was only aware of the extent of the Conjugal Rights laws thanks to his first father-in-law Ted Tonks, who had been a vocal opponent of them. "But I won't stay faithful to you, either, if you don't allow me in your bed. And you piss me off enough and I won't bother being discreet about it, either," he threatened. He got another thrill out of seeing her flinch at that thought; while he had no intention of having an affair, let alone an indiscreet one, it still made him feel better to make her feel bad. And bad is how she would feel if people thought her husband was playing around on her early into the marriage – a marriage that had been foisted on him because of a drunken indiscretion.

She straightened her shoulders and looked him in the eye, the fury at his threats apparent. "Fine," she snapped, with all the tenderness she would have used addressing Voldemort. "Take me, then. How do we do this? Do you want me to take my clothes off?" Her voice had taken on a jeering tone, and she started to undo the buttons on her pyjama top.

He grabbed at the top of the material to stop her. "Stop it," he snarled. "If you can't come to me willingly, then don't bother. And drop the ingénue act. I know you want me. You wanted me badly that night, and I know it wasn't just the firewhisky. So why are you doing this? Is it Harry?" The shock mention of her ex's name made her turn her head, which for Lupin was admission enough. "I'm _so sorry_ I'm not the Boy Who Lived," he said sarcastically. "I'll leave you to your fantasies then." He got up and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, feeling oddly deflated even though she had gotten what she wanted – for Lupin to stop coming onto her like he had a right to her body.

"To teach. And don't wait up for me, either. I'm meeting someone in Hogsmead after I'm done. I'll be late."

"Who?" she asked, her curiosity – and resentment – already piqued by the vague way he had referred to 'meeting someone'.

"None of your business." _If you're not willing to be a proper wife, then you forfeit the right to know anything about me as your husband_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"You look sad. Married life not treating you as well as you hoped?" Tess Green asked Lupin in the early evening of that day over drinks at the Three Broomsticks.<p>

Lupin smiled thinly. "She's a fucking child. Hell, she's young enough to be _my_ child. I should have realised that when I thought she was mature enough to understand what marriage is."

"Give her time, Remus. She is only seventeen. And from what I've heard, she was very hung up on Harry Potter for a long time. Sorry," she added when she saw Lupin flinch at the young hero's name. "I only meant that you can't expect her to be completely over him and open to the idea of sharing your bed like _that_," she said, clicking her fingers.

"I _know_ she's attracted to me, Tess. She barely lets me touch her and I can still tell that. Merlin, she's _such_ a fucking Weasley. The lot of them have pride and stubbornness hard-wired into their blood."

Tess smiled ironically. "Sounds like someone else I know," she said. "Andromeda told me you fought her daughter every step of the way whenever she wanted to pay for something."

"Since when have you been talking to Andromeda?"

"Since she started asking around what I was to you. I can see that it looked suspicious to her – especially in light of the fact I'm only three years older than Ginny is – so I figured I should set her straight before she started asking too many indiscreet questions. She approves, I think – as much as she ever could." It couldn't be easy for a woman to accept that her son-in-law had such a close relationship with such a young woman – younger even than her own daughter had been; almost as young as his second wife.

"You're actually the same age as one of Ginny's brothers," Lupin said with a smile.

"She really has six brothers?" Tess asked.

"Five. One of them died at the Battle of Hogwarts."

"I always wanted a brother. Figured they'd have lots of hot friends."

Lupin snorted with laughter. "Nice to know that we can go through all that we did and still have people obsessed about boys," he said.

Tess shrugged. "_You_ try going to a same-sex school and then see how little you think about the opposite sex," she pointed out. There was still a slight French lilt to her accent after seven years of going to Beauxbatons. "Wish I'd dated more now. There's so much you take for granted and think you'll always be able to have," she said bitterly.

Lupin reached out and squeezed her hand. He was used to the sudden descents into bitterness or unhappiness that Tess went through. "You're going to get through this. And you're gorgeous. If I managed to get married twice, then there's someone out there for you."

She smiled gratefully; even if she didn't believe him, she was grateful to have him and his supportive words. "Thanks," she said. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

He smiled. "If there's one thing that I always knew I was good at, it was being a friend and mentor."

They lingered for a while longer before going their separate ways – Lupin would have loved to stay longer, he always enjoyed being with Tess, but he had to be back in time to get a decent night's sleep, or else he'd be a wreck to teach the next day. And hopefully Ginny would already be in bed. "I'll see you again soon, OK?" he told Tess, and she nodded. He hugged her, inhaling the scent of her that was so comforting. "We'll catch up soon, OK?" he asked. She nodded.

"And Remus? She'll totally come around. What girl could resist you?"

"Plenty, it would seem," he said dryly.

They were watched by several other patrons.

* * *

><p>"You're husband's playing around on you. What kind of wife are you that you can't hold his interest for a few weeks?" Sarah Callahan asked Ginny snidely.<p>

Ginny resisted the urge to slap Sarah. It was common knowledge that Sarah had been hot for Lupin from day one, and she had been nasty towards Ginny ever since their marriage had become common knowledge, telling anyone who would listen that she had seduced him and that he'd had no choice but to marry her when she'd become pregnant – deliberately, no doubt. Ginny wouldn't put it past Sarah for one second to make something up that would hurt her. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said coolly.

"Night before last. He was seen at the Three Broomsticks with a _gorgeous_ blond. About our age, maybe a little older. He certainly has a thing for young women, doesn't he? I bet he gets bored easily... and don't werewolves have a high sex drive?"

She remembered Lupin saying that he was going into Hogsmead a few days ago; was that where he had been? Or was Sarah simply making it up? "I don't believe you," she said.

Sarah shrugged. "Heaps of people saw them together – you can find out easy enough. Unless you don't want to admit that your husband's cheating on you," she said cruelly.

Ginny asked around and discovered that Sarah was telling the truth; her husband had been with another woman, looking very cosy and very public. Her heart wrenched to find that out. She remembered how he had said he wouldn't be faithful to her forever – and wouldn't be discreet about it if she pissed him off too much. Had he gone through on his threat?

And people were talking. Sarah had gleefully informed anyone who would listen that Professor Lupin was playing around on his wife with a gorgeous young blond. "Clearly Ginny can't satisfy him," she sneered contemptuously, making it clear without saying so that she considered herself to be someone who _could_ satisfy him. It broke Ginny's heart every time she heard it, and made her wonder if Lupin had already lost interest in her.

"You alright, Gin?" Lupin asked her a few days later. Given he didn't pay any attention to gossip, he didn't have a clue that the student population was talking about his alleged affair – and none of the staff wanted to be the one to incur his wrath by informing him. So he had no idea why Ginny was being so cool towards him.

"Fine," she said shortly.

"You've been cool towards me for days," he said. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Do you think you have?" she asked pointedly. Cheating on your wife was something you tended to remember doing.

Lupin was genuinely flummoxed by Ginny's attitude and evasiveness. "No, I don't," he said. "If I didn't know you were pregnant, I'd ask if it was that time of the month."

"How dare you!" she snapped at him. He was playing around on her, and making jokes about it being that time of the month? "You don't know _anything_ about me. You screwed me and you know _nothing_ about me!"

Lupin was genuinely puzzled by Ginny's anger – especially in light of the fact that _he_ had every right to be angry at _her_ for not doing her duty as his wife. "I've no idea what's wrong with you," he snapped. "But I deserve better than to be treated the way you're treating me – especially considering your refusal to share my bed."

"Fuck you, Remus," she snarled, deeply hurt by his seeming genuine confusion over her anger.

"Interesting choice of words," he said, only inflaming her even more. "Fine, be a child, then," he said coolly. "It's of no consequence to me if you want to be a brat. I'll find more adult company to keep."

And she stormed out of their rooms.

Lupin may not have paid any attention to school gossip, but he could definitely sense that he was being talked about. There were whispered and furtive looks and more whispers as students compared notes and thoughts. And Sarah Callahan seemed to be the ringleader, which didn't surprise him. She had made her interest in him clear from day one – not that he would have gone anywhere near such a predatory piece like her. "Am I missing something?" he asked pointedly.

"I don't know, Professor – are you?" Sarah asked with a giggle.

Lupin chose to ignore her and went back to teaching – or at least _trying_ to teach. Sarah was actually the least of his problems; Ginny was being surely and rude, blatantly ignoring his directions and being generally disruptive. "Ginny, stop it, please," he directed her. Ginny just stared insolently at him. "If you have a problem with me, we'll discuss it later."

"Bet all they'll do is talk," Sarah sad, to giggles.

"Miss Callahan, are you trying to make a point?" Lupin asked shortly.

"No, Professor."

"Then get back to the assigned task. Ginny! _Stop that!_" Lupin yelled when Ginny started making fireworks from her desk and sent them whizzing around the room.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened. "Tess," Lupin said, pleased to see a friendly face amongst all the hostility and sideways looks he'd been on the receiving end of. "Class, continue with the task. I'll just be a few minutes." He quickly crossed the length of the classroom to the door and, hussling Tess outside the room, shut the door before them...

... "That's so her," Sarah said loudly, to sycophantic laughter. "Gorgeous blond. She'd be, what, twenty, twenty-one? Can't blame a man for wanting some of that. It would take a pretty special woman to make a man not be interested in – what did he call her – Tess?" And Sarah flipped her own dark hair over her shoulder, secure in the fact that _she_ considered herself to be such a special woman – despite the fact that Lupin hadn't shown her the slightest bit of attention, even _before_ he had been married...

..."What's up? Everything OK?" Lupin asked solicitously.

Tess smiled. "Everything's fine. I was just in Hogsmead so I thought I'd drop in and say hi, see if you had time for a coffee," she said.

"I'd love to, Tess, but I've got a full load for the next few days. But definitely over Christmas. And you know you can always come to me if something's up – I can squeeze some time out of my schedule if it's an emergency."

Tess nodded. It was only what she had expected – being a Professor, new father and new husband tended to eat up his time – but she had thought it was worth trying. "How are things with you and Ginny?" she asked. "Any improvements?"

He made a face. "I think they're worse," he said. "She's pissed off at me and I've no idea why. I've done nothing but be kind towards her," he complained.

"She _is_ a teenager, Remus," Tess pointed out.

"She's considered an adult."

"Just give her time. I'll see you around, OK?" she asked. Lupin nodded, and they hugged. Their embrace was broken by a loud noise in the classroom. "Sounds like you've got a lot of your hands," she said sympathetically. "I'll see myself out."...

Lupin re-entered the classroom to see Ginny and Sarah in the middle of throwing hexes at one another. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled, drawing both women's wands to him. "What in Merlin's name is going on here?" he demanded.

"She started it," Sarah said sullenly. "She tried the bat-bogey hex on me."

"Is this true, Gin?" Lupin asked. He wouldn't put it past Sarah to be making it up, but he also knew that the two had something of a rivalry going on and Ginny had a fierce temper; had Sarah said something to inflame that temper? And the bat-bogey hex was something of a signature for Ginny. He could see from the look on her face that she had started it."You idiot girl, why would you do such a thing?" he demanded. "_Gin?_ Why would you do such a thing?" he repeated coolly.

"She said – she said – " Ginny floundered under the icy glare of her husband.

"She said _what_?" Lupin asked testily, wanting to shake her. She had been behaving badly for a week, this fight with Sarah the last in a long line of things. "She said you only married me because I'm pregnant," she spat.

Lupin felt his face start to burn at the blunt way she had said this. While Ginny's pregnancy was no big secret, to blurt it out like that was tacky, crass, telling all and sundry that their marriage was based on obligation and not affection – affection that he was trying to generate, but was going unreciprocated. He was hyper-aware of the smirks and giggles from his class when she said this. He wanted to smack her for airing their dirty laundry so publicly. "I _did_ marry you because you were pregnant," he snapped.

She went pale at that, and there were even louder titters. He momentarily felt bad for embarrassing her – but hadn't _she_ embarrassed _him_? "You bastard," she spat, almost oblivious to their audience. "You bastard," she spat. "You bring your _whore_ here and expect me to be OK with it? Well, I'm not! I wish I'd never let you touch me, you – disgusting – _asshole_!" she screamed at him, humiliation and hysteria taking over her breeding and common sense. She charged at him and struck him hard across the face, and the pounded her fists into his chest furiously.

He responded swiftly. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Class, amuse yourself for a few minutes," he said gruffly. He knew as soon as he had left, the room would explode with gossip and speculation, but he had to get Ginny out of there. Ginny screamed indignantly; Lupin responded by smacking her hard across the ass. He carried her, kicking and screaming, to their rooms. He strode into the bathroom and dumped her as roughly as he dared into the tub, cranking the cold water all the way up. She screamed indignantly and tried to get up. "Stay down!" he ordered her. "You need to _cool off_. I'll tie you up if I have to." Whimpering at his obvious anger, she curled up at one end of the tub.

"You bastard," she spat at him. "I won't stay here another night. I'm going back to the dorm."

"You are my _wife _and you are carrying my _child_ and you will stay here where I can keep an eye on you," he said coolly. "And what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you _dare_ playing innocent with me, Remus," Ginny screamed at him. "I know about that woman!"

He stared at her blankly before it registered what she was talking about. "You mean _Tess_?" he asked incredulously, because he'd never had a sexual thought about Tess; indeed, found the idea repugnant. "Tess is my _sister_."

"Don't bullshit me, Remus. I know you don't have a sister."

"_Pack_ sister, you twit," Lupin amended. "We have the same sire. Merlin, don't you know _anything_ about me?"

"Oh." Ginny visibly deflated as her anger dissipated upon learning that Tess was, for all intents and purposes, a relative. She had made a scene, got into a fight with Sarah, over a relative.

"She was bitten in the last weeks of the war," Lupin said. "She hasn't bitten yet, and I'm trying to keep it that way. I'm trying to support her – I think it helps her fight the urge if she knows she has someone who cares. I can't believe you thought I was having an affair!"

"You said – "

"I know what I said. Jesus, Gin, if you honestly thought that you should have said something to me." He shoved his fists into his pockets. She had thought so little of him and she had made a scene, embarrassing him in front of his students. Well, embarrassing _both_ of them, but she could take responsibility for her own shame, having brought it upon herself.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. She went to get up.

"Stay there," Lupin snapped at her. "I don't want you in my classroom. I want you to stay here and calm down." And he stormed out.

It didn't occour to Ginny for several minutes to leave; when she did, she discovered that Lupin had performed a confining spell on the rooms so she couldn't leave. "Bastard!" she screamed for the sake of letting off steam. She slid against the wall, still dripping wet. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised what she had done. She had thought her husband was having an affair; instead, he was acting as a brother and mentor to a young woman going through a traumatic transition in her life. And she had confronted him about something it turned out that she was way off base on in a very public manner. She was surprised how bad she felt, given she had been so angry at him so recently. He had threatened to have an affair, of course, but she should have known him better... at least well enough to know that he would never be so indiscreet... at least well enough to know to _ask_ him rather than flinging it in his face.

_Oh, God, what have I done?_ she asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Sarah Callahan asked with insincere sweetness that made Lupin wanted to smack her. He placed her wand on the table – the wand that he had confiscated a few minutes ago. He walked to his desk and perched himself on the edge of it like he often did.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tess is a relative of mine," Lupin said, close enough to the truth. "Her parents died in the War and I've been keeping in touch with her. I don't think there's anyone here who didn't lose someone," he said dryly, thinking of his own widowhood. "Besides, I like to think that I'm a <em>little<em> smarter than to conduct an affair at Hogsmead." There was laughter at that, and Lupin was confident that he had diffused the situation a little, although he knew that there would still be plenty of talk about him and Tess. He was still furious when the class ended and he made his way back to his rooms. Ginny was sitting quietly on the bed, surprisingly docile for someone of her passion – and temper.

"Remus, I'm sorry," she whispered contritely. "I didn't know."

"Damn straight you didn't know. Because you didn't _ask_ me. That's all it would have taken. Instead you had to _fucking humiliate_ me in front of my students."

"Sarah provoked me!"

"Of _course_ she provoked you! She's had a thing for me since I started here. She's sick with jealousy. I thought you had more class than to respond to such petty behaviour. God, Gin, I knew when I married you that you were too hung up on Harry to love me, but I thought you respected me – at least as your Professor."

"I _do_ respect you, Remus – "

"No, you _don't_!" he screamed at her so violently that she flinched. "Not if you fight with trash like Sarah Callahan and humiliate me in front of my students – _everyone_ will be talking about this by now. I worked fucking hard to get people to respect me and you call me a cheat and hit me in front of my students when you could have just asked me in private if it bothered you." He strode through the rooms, picking up the small overnight back he kept of Teddy's things.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm going to sleep in the teacher's lounge," he said shortly. "Everyone will know!" she protested. He laughed hollowly at that. "_Now_ you're worried about what people will think? I can't stay here with you tonight. I'm so angry at you. If you weren't pregnant I think I'd whip you."

She shivered, seeing the anger in his flashing eyes. "Remus, please – I'm sorry."

"Too late for apologies," he said. She didn't realise how heartbroken he was to think that she had so little respect for her.

* * *

><p><em>Lupin tossed restlessly on one of the couch in the teacher's lounge. He had slept on far less comfortable surfaces; it wasn't that. It was thinking about Ginny. He didn't entirely blame her for thinking that he'd been having an affair – he had threatened to, and if you didn't know his relationship to Tess, he had to admit, it looked damning.<em> _But he did blame her for reacting the way she did, for respecting him so little that she would yell at him, assault him in front of his students. He did blame her for remaining hung up on Harry even though she was married to him – for being unwilling to even _try_._ _And despite that, he couldn't switch off his feelings for her. Even now, his thoughts drifted to her and how damn cute she looked... and how much he wanted her in his bed._

_He stirred, sensing the door open. "Gin," he mumbled thickly._

_She crawled on top of him. "I'm here, Remus," she said huskily. She kissed his mouth, his throat, her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt and her teeth nipping at his collarbone._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gin," he moaned lustily. "Christ, I want you so much. But you don't come to my bed."_

"_That will change." She look his hand and slid it inside her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. He squeezed her breast, his free hand coming up to the buttons of her shirt, undoing it and sliding it off her shoulders..._ _... Something was wrong. She didn't feel like herself. Her smell, her taste, the feel of her – something was off. Very off. He fought through the haze of sleep, trying to gather his senses..._

"Sarah!" Lupin yelled when he woke up, jolting up on the couch, throwing Sarah off balance and onto the floor with a dull _thus_. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He averted his eyes from her bare breasts. "Do you shirt up," he ordered.

She toyed with the opened edges of her top provocatively. "_You_ undid it in the first place," she said seductively.

"I thought you were my wife. You answered to her name."

She tossed her head defiantly. "You knew it was me," she said petulantly. She stared obviously at his crotch.

He brought his knees up against his chest to conceal his obvious erection. "Get out," he said. "Before I drag you up to the Ravenclaw Tower, if I have to."

She glared at him, furious that he had seen through her subterfuge so quickly – and turned her down even quicker. "I'll say you asked me to come here," she threatened. "Everyone knows you and your wife had a big fight."

He laughed. "I don't think so. All I need to do is say you've been coming onto me all year – which you _have_, which half the student population will attest to – and you've been provoking my wife since we were married. So we had a lover's spat, we still have far more cred than you."

Sarah faltered, her plan having fallen to pieces. "You wouldn't dare," she snarled. He laughed again, knowing that he had defeated her miserable attempt to seduce him. She was nasty, she was trampy – but she wasn't particularly smart.

"You'd be surprised what I'd dare for someone who upsets my wife and threatens my marriage vows," he said. "Now get the fuck out before I report you." Sarah left, and Lupin got to his feet. He picked up Teddy from his bassinet next to the couch. His groin ached with pressure and lust. "I think it's time we go back to our own rooms," he said. He checked his watch. It was two in the morning; Ginny would be asleep by now.

He let himself into the rooms, to be met by the sounds of moaning. Curious – and a little concerned – he made his way to Ginny's bedroom. His eyes, with superhuman vision – particularly in the dark – quickly adjusted and he could make out his wife writhing in bed and crying his name, clearly in the throes of an erotic dream.

His cock immediately sprang to life. Grinning lewdly, he whispered to his son, "I think your new mum's been protesting too much." He took Teddy to their room – he'd set up a nursery for the baby, but preferred to have him in his own room at such a young age – and lay him down in his crib. "Stay asleep, will you, please?" he asked. _Good Lord, I'm talking to a baby_, he thought. He was nervous; he was surprised by just how nervous. Ginny was his _wife_. He was entitled to go to her bed; hell she shouldn't even _have_ her own bed.

After seeing that Teddy was safety tucked in and asleep, he made his way into his wife's room, stripping his shirt as he went and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, kicking him off so when he climbed into her bed, he was down to his y-fronts. He climbed on top of her, grabbing her hands and holding them down against the mattress in his. "Love," he murmured huskily, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back. Her tongue pushing into his mouth aggressively – far more aggressively even then when they had first slept together. He wedged one knee between her legs and she spread them. He rubbed his crotch against her thigh, his erection apparent, and she moaned with delight. "Love," he said again. "Oh, God, I've wanted this for so long." _So long?_ They had only been married a few weeks, thought it _felt_ like so much longer that he had desired her without being able to have her.

"Remus," she murmured huskily, freeing her hands from his hold and throwing them around his neck. She raised herself slightly so she could nuzzle his neck. She ran her hands down his back, and he bucked against her. He slipped one hand up her pyjama top, using the other to undo the buttons. He discarded it on the floor and began kissing her bare breasts.

"Love, my love," he said huskily, burying his face between her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing at it and pulling on it slightly; the friction was oddly erotic. He fumbled with the drawstring on her pyjama bottoms, pulling them down, along with her panties so she was completely naked underneath him. He slid his fingers inside her and she bucked wildly against him, wedged between the firmness of his body and the firmness of the mattress.

"Remus!" she cried, yanking on his hair to drawn his head back to kiss his mouth again. "Oh, God, _please_!" The begging tone in his voice spurred him on even more, and he quickly divested himself of his y-fronts. Quickly reciting the incantation for a spell to protect her womb if he was too rough – she had already established that she liked it rough – he plunged inside her, shuddering with lust as he did. She responded in kind, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and gripping his back, digging her nails into his skin. "REMUS!" she screamed; he silenced her by kissing her hungrily; he didn't want Teddy to wake up, both for Teddy's sake and his own. For several minutes they twisted and writhed together in animal lust. He used his fingers to bring to her an explosive orgasm before slamming hard into her one last time and spilling himself inside her with a drawn-out groan that would have frightened anyone who didn't recognise the lust in his tone. He collapsed on top of her, his body slick with sweat...

... Ginny woke up with a start to realise that her dream hadn't been a dream. For several nights she'd been having erotic dreams about her husband. She usually put an Imperturbable Charm on the door, except of course that day he had confiscated her wand. And when she had such vivid erotic dreams about her husband, it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't. Except that _had_ been real. He had come into her room and just... helped himself. "Remus!" she yelled at him. "What are you doing!"

"Making love to my wife," he mumbled, tiredness from both being woken in the middle of the night by Sarah Callahan and the more recent exertions with his wife setting in once the adrenaline and immediate aching desire wore off.

"I was asleep!" He jerked his head up at the accusing tone in her voice. "You were writhing around crying my name like you were in a porn movie," he said. "Excuse me for thinking that meant you wanted me."

She was angry – at herself, for letting herself get carried away like that, and him, for taking advantage of her while she'd been in no position to tell him _no_. Maybe if he'd taken her out, bothered to seduce her instead of just climbing into her bed and taking her – not to mention she thought she could smell perfume on him. She didn't wear perfume, and if she didn't, it wouldn't be such a cheap scent. "Get out of my room," she snapped.

"_Your_ room?" he asked coolly. "My job, my quarters, my things," he said, deliberately stressing the _things_ to make it clear that he considered everything under the roof of these rooms to be his – including her.

"You had – no right – to come in here while I was _asleep_," she said, her voice quivering at the thought of how she had behaved without even being conscious. At least the last time she had been fully aware of what was happening.

"I have _every right_ to take my wife to bed," Lupin replied. He slid out of bed and fumbled with his clothes. "_So_ sorry I _forced myself_ on you," he said, stressing the words with such malice that she flinched, not at the cruelty of the words but the bald reminder that she had wanted it. "You're even more a child than I thought you were. No wonder Harry wanted someone... older."

"You bastard!" she yelled at him. Cho Change was only a year older than her. She searched around for something to throw at him, and found one of her textbooks. With the aim and reflexes that came of being an excellent Quidditch player, she threw it at his head. With the reflexes that came from being part-animal, he ducked it easily, the look on his face telling her that she had just proven she was the child he thought of her as.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," he said coolly.

I never want to speak to you again!" she yelled at him.

"And shut your mouth or you'll wake my son."

"BASTARD!" she screamed again.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Professor?" Sarah Callahan asked snidely, darting looks between Lupin and Ginny maliciously. She was still smarting from his complete rejection of her last night.<p>

"Fine. Just didn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah, the teacher's lounge can't be that comfortable." He glared at her, but that didn't stop the titters. He wasn't sure who he was angrier at, Sarah and her nastiness or Ginny for giving her so much to work with.

He tried to continue on with the lesson, but Sarah continued to interrupt the lesson with her snide innuendoes until he became hyper-aware of the cheap perfume that she wore. Ginny was aware of it too. She remembered he had been wearing something when he'd been in her bed last night; it was the same thing that Sarah was wearing today. Her heart twisted painfully to realise that her husband had been soaked in Sarah Callahan's perfume when he had come to her bed last night. He had been with Sarah and then he had come to her. Just like Harry had no doubt come to her after he had been with Cho... and God knew who else.

Not realising why Ginny was suddenly so upset – or chalking it up to her anger at coming to her bed while she was asleep, albeit in the throes of an erotic dream – Lupin largely ignored Ginny's anger. He was too busy being angry at Sarah. At the end of the day, after dinner, he knocked on her bedroom door. "I'm going out for a bit," he told her. "I shouldn't be long." _Probably going to see Sarah_, she thought bitterly, too lost in her anger to realise he had taken Teddy with him, and he was hardly going to go on a sexual rendezvous with his infant son in tow. Although she was actually right about one thing; he was going to the Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

><p>"Thankyou for letting me know. Sarah's always been a bit of a handful. I'd heard a little gossip but I figured it was best not to put any stock in it until you said something," Flitwick said.<p>

"She seems to have a particular issue with my wife," Lupin said coolly.

"She always had. I don't know why – maybe it was because she was part of that group around Harry. Some people attract jealousy. And Sarah – well, she's always had a bit of a mean streak – " Lupin grunted in amusement at this; it was basically Flitwick admitting that one of his charges had been born a raving bitch, "and being in with the Slytherins hasn't helped matters. I _really_ don't like having them around," he admitted reluctantly.

"I can imagine," Lupin said with a small amount of sympathy. Since they didn't have the students to justify four physically separate houses, they had combined them into two, although they still kept their names. Flitwick had taken on Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Sprout was the Head for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was the best possible combination – the Gryffindor's longstanding rivalry with the Slytherins made it impossible to have them sharing living quarters, and the Slytherins were too ambitious and snobby to ever live easily with the unpretentious, open-minded Hufflepuffs – but it meant that _someone_ had to take on responsibility for the Slytherins, something neither Sprout or Flitwick had wanted; Flitwick had drawn the short straw. "Look, I came to you as a courtesy. If she bothers Ginny or I again, then I'll go to McGonagall."

"I appreciate that," Flitwick said. There was a pause, and Teddy squired in Lupin's arms. Rather than "Remus, did you bring that child up seven flights of stairs?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" "You didn't think to leave him with your wife?"

"Trust my son to a seventeen-year-old?" Lupin asked indignantly. Flitwick chuckled. While he had no doubt that Lupin's reluctance to leave his son in the care of his seventeen-year-old _pregnant wife_ was partly because of Andromeda's influence, he also had no doubt that he would have little luck getting that protective attitude past Ginny – or Molly.

"I suggest you make an effort," he said dryly. "She's a responsible young woman. For that matter, I don't think it would hurt to give her some experience handling him."

"When I want your advice on parenting, I'll ask for it," Lupin said, although maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let Ginny take care of Teddy. It wasn't like he could refuse to let her handle her own child, as much as the idea of having a seventeen-year-old care for _his_ child made him uncomfortable. Pleased that things with Flitwick had gone so smoothly, he went back _down_ seven flights of stairs, Teddy in his arms, to his rooms.

"I'm back," he said cheerfully, poking his head around the door. Ginny was sitting up in bed, reading.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

Having no idea that Ginny's question was anything but idle curiosity – having no idea that a misunderstanding meant she thought he was having an affair with Sarah Callahan – he completely missed the edge in her voice. "Just had something to take care of," he said breezily. He walked into his bedroom and put Teddy down. The boy, thankfully, was asleep. Making sure that the magical baby monitor was working and that the security spells on the rooms were up – he didn't like Teddy being out of his sight, even if he would only be a few meters away, but he liked even less the idea of being with his wife with his son in the room. Teddy had a family track record of razor-sharp intelligence, on both sides; who knew what he might pick up, even at six months old? He stripped quickly down to his underwear and shrugged on his nightgown before he walked back into Ginny's room.

Ginny tensed as soon as she saw what he was wearing. She could see by the way the material of his robe clung to his body that he was wearing nothing underneath it. She had half-expected this, but the fact he would come to her after being with Sarah disgusted her. She picked up her wand and aimed it straight at him. "Stay away," she ordered, firing a repelling spell at him. It bounced off him harmlessly.

"Someone's not doing their job properly if you don't know you can't use spells against your husband or wife," he said huskily. Once upon a time, the vast majority of St. Mungo's cases had been as a result of spouses uses magic against each other in the heat of an argument; not it was impossible to use anything but healing spells on a spouse.

"Get out," she said through clenched teeth. "I told you last night – "

"You told me last night that you were asleep," he reminded her. "You're wide awake now."

"I don't want to," she said coolly when he shrugged off his robe, slid into her bed and took her in his arms. She remained as stiff as she could but it was so damn hard when he was so damn good at being a husband – or at least being a lover. _As Sarah well knows,_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't spell that cheap perfume on him again, but that didn't mean he hadn't been with her. That he hadn't been away long enough to do what she had thought he'd done and that he'd taken Teddy with him didn't occour to her.

"You wanted it last night," he reminded her gruffly. "God_damn_it, Gin, quit playing games." She was his _wife_ and she had been totally hot for him last night, regardless of her protests about being asleep, so what was the problem? He kissed her roughly, thrusting his tongue hard into her mouth, pushing against her, pushing her down onto the bed. Despite herself, she moaned . _Not like this_, she thought. She wondered if he had taken Sarah so roughly – roughly like he had taken _her_ last night – like he had taken her that first night. He had said that first night that he was a man who knew how to fuck. She had no doubt about that. What she doubted was that he knew how to make love to his wife. Pleased that she was responded, he started kissing her face and nuzzling her neck, his slightly longer, sharper canine teeth nipping gently at her skin, leaving obvious red marks – not to mention the stubble rash – so that everyone who saw her tomorrow would know what she'd been up to. He brought his hand up to the neck of her pyjama top and started undoing the buttons, thinking that he needed to get her something that was easier to undo. Something with a drawstring, perhaps – something that split open with a single tug. He grinned at the thought. Once he got the top open, he kissed her bare breasts, sucking on her nipples, making them go hard in his mouth.

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at it, loving the sensation of his hair in her fingers despite herself. She couldn't deny that they had chemistry. _But chemistry doesn't equal love, _she thought. "Remus!" she screamed as he tongued first one nipple, then the other, sending her into bliss. She entwined her legs with his and raked her nails down his back, drawing blood.

"That's my girl," he murmured approvingly. "I knew you had something animal in you." He pulled down her pyjama bottoms in one swift movement. He kissed his way down her stomach and hooked his thumbs under the elastic of her panties, snapping the material roughly so it came apart, and he threw it on the floor. "I've wanted to go down on you since that first night," he said huskily, and to prove it, he nuzzled between her thighs, his tongue flicking into her most sensitive of areas, his fingers stroking her bare skin.

"Remus – no – it's wrong," she said weakly, arching her back when he flicked his tongue over her clitoris. She had been raised according to more traditional magical values about sex – namely, that it existed for the purpose of having children and what her husband was doing to her, having no procreational value, was wrong.

He chuckled, knowing exactly what a pureblood like her was thinking. He'd sensed the same feelings in Tonks, although she had been too in love with him to vocalise her trepidations – and eventually she had come to enjoy it. _Eventually? Try almost immediately_."You don't have to return the favour if you don't want to," he said crassly, enjoy the way she shuddered a little to think about the idea. "Now be a good girl and be quiet. Unless you're going to scream." She smacked the back of his head, furious at his crassness, and the way his tongue was making her writhe in spite of herself. He retaliated by digging his fingers into her thighs, creating an odd contract of pleasure and pain as she bucked involuntarily as the first wave of an orgasm hit her. She watched, feeling oddly detached, to see her husband's greying hair between her youthful thighs.

"Remus – please stop," she begged, her voice growing shrill as she started to climax. "Please – oh, God – _oh, God_ – _RESMUS!_" she screamed, bucking wildly as she climaxed intensely. Rather than slow down to a stop, he kept going, relentlessly fingering and tonguing her until she climaxed again and again – three times in total. She flung her legs over his shoulders and rubbed them frantically against his back, clawing at his shoulders like a mad woman.

Smugly satisfied, he crawled up the bed, kneeling between her legs and, reciting the incantation again, grabbed her hips and thrust his massive erection inside her. "_Sweet – Merlin_," he gasped. Three orgasms of having his fingers and tongue inside her and he knew how wet she was, but that wasn't quite the same thing as sliding his manhood insider her. He rode her to his own orgasm, his fingers working her clitoris again, coming inside her.

Panting, he curled up beside her, both their bodies slick with sweat. "You," he breathed heavily, "are sensational, you know that." He kissed her sweaty back, the taste of sex and pheromones mingling in the air and turning him on despite a very satisfying orgasm. He held her for a few minutes as he calmed down. Of all things, Flitwick's words came back to him at that point. "Hey, I was thinking," he said. "Maybe you want to spend some time with Teddy. You know, one-on-one." 

_Teddy_. His brat with his first wife. The wife everyone knew he had loved, would have killed himself over her death had it not been for his boy. As opposed to her, who he had married out of obligation. "Why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"Um – to get some experience in handling a baby," Lupin offered the obvious. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Why would I want to take care of someone else's brat?" she asked coolly. She already had to tolerate his affair with Sarah – she saw no reason to take care of his son with another woman.

Lupin was deeply hurt that Ginny had so quickly and coolly dismissed his offer. Teddy was the dearest thing in the world to him, and Ginny had treated it like it was nothing - like it was some kind of _obligation_. "Fine," he snapped. "You'd probably drop him anyway. Teenagers make lousy parents. They're only good for one thing," he said crassly, and to prove it, he pushed her onto her stomach.

"Remus, not – " she started to protest _not like this_. He was angry at her dismissal of his son – OK, it hadn't been a very nice thing to do – and was taking it out on her by treating her like a whore.

He squeezed her ass. "Don't _not_ me," he snapped. "You came _four times_ so don't _fucking tell me no_." In less than a minute he was hard and inside her again, taking a perverse delight in bringing her to orgasm again after she had told him no. He finished quickly and withdrew, feeling strangely empty. Screwing her like that hadn't made him feel good, and he instinctively knew that she hadn't gotten anything out of her orgasm, either. "Gin, I – " he started to apologise. He was interrupted by the baby monitor lighting up; Teddy was awake. "I'm sorry, I need to tend to him," he said. "We'll talk soon, OK? I don't like being with you like this."

Ginny just turned her back to him and hiked up the covers so her body wasn't exposed to his view.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Lupin watched his wife with increasing anger. She was flirting with another of his students – _flirting_ with him. In front of her husband. Not that it was any better to flirt with Jeff Adams away from her husband, but the sheer spite of it galled Lupin almost as much as the fact that she was flirting with the guy.

And she _was_ flirting. There were plenty of snickers and whispers to tell Lupin that others thought so. He glowered. She was embarrassing him. And what Jeff thought he was doing, Lupin had no idea. 

_You're acting like a whore_, he directed his thoughts towards her using Legilimency.

Ginny looked momentarily startled to hear her husband's thoughts in her head, before she remembered that he had a passing talent at it; nothing that would stand up to a talented Occlumens, but enough that he could direct his thoughts to his wife. Then she scowled. _You should know_, she directed back at him, her thoughts full of spite and resentment. He had once confided in her that most of his sexual partners had been prostitutes. She hadn't cared much at the time, especially in light of the fact he explained that he found it infinitely preferable in lying – at least by omission – to get a woman to sleep with him, of outright forcing himself on them. It seemed like a positively honourable thing for a man in his position to do. But now he had the nerve to call _her_ a whore. When _he_ was the one who came into her room after she had told him no.

So she responded with spite and bitterness... and returned to dazzling Jeff Adams with her intelligence and personality. He had always been sweet on her, if maybe a little _too_ much – certainly, he didn't seem to realise that nothing was going to come of this flirtation, given her marriage and pregnancy. But it was still fun to flirt with him... and knowing that she was infuriating her husband by doing so.

"Ginny, please pay attention," Lupin said, the growl in his voice obvious. The room went dead quiet, everyone wanting to know what she would do next – and what _he_ would do in response. Everyone knew their marriage was a volatile one. But Ginny ignored him and continued bantering with Adams. Lupin wasn't sure who was the bigger idiot, Ginny for flirting so obviously with another man – boy, really – in front of her werewolf husband, or Adams for going along with it. He thought it was a shame he couldn't bring his wrath down on Adams the same as he could Ginny; the boy could certainly learn a lesson or two about leaving other men's wives well alone.

He began weaving through his students under the pretext of looking over their work. Not that it needed much looking over; he was a nurturing, encouraging, supportive teacher, and they responded by trying harder and giving him more than they had any other DADA professor. When he got to Ginny she didn't look up; she was too busy whispering and giggling with Adams. Without warning, he slid his hand inside her robes and gripped her shoulder, digging his fingers into her shoulder deeply with his animal strength, so deeply that for a second Ginny forgot that it was human fingers and nails digging into her skin and not claws. She cried out in pain but Lupin didn't loosen his grip. "Go and sit in the corner if you can't obey me," he said coolly, the double meaning in his words obvious. Adams looked angry – and petulant. Lupin dearly wished that he could inflict same kind of pain into the young man that he could Ginny. His _wife_. Demonstrating such _disrespect_. When she _knew_ how much he wanted her... and wanted her to return his feelings. With Harry, it had been bad enough. He had known when he married her that she was hung up on him.

But Jeff Adams – or anyone else – he would not tolerate. "Sir – you're hurting her!" he objected.

"And?" Lupin asked coolly. "Ginny, corner. _Now_."

"Sir, you can't – " Adams objected. He stopped dead when Lupin flashed his eyes furiously in his direction.

"That's detention for you," he said icily. He thought quickly. When was the Ravenclaw Quidditch practice? "Tomorrow afternoon."

"But that's Quid – yes, sir," Adams said when he saw the way Lupin's eyes flashed. Better to quit while he was only one practice behind.

"Good boy," Lupin said, his voice dripping with icy condescension. "Gin, _corner. Now_," he instructed his wife. His eyes connected with hers, and he didn't need to use Legilimency to tell her that the longer she held out on him as his student, the harsher her punishment would be as his wife. Glowering hatefully at him, she stood up and dragged her chair across the room into the corner, and made it clear that she was paying him absolutely no attention.

* * *

><p>"Get in there, you tramp," Lupin snarled, dragging Ginny through the rooms by the arm and throwing her onto her bed with as much force as he dared given her condition. He'd already confiscated her wand by almost breaking her wrist to make her hand it over. Given they couldn't use magic on one another, his superior strength put him at a considerable advantage. "Did you <em>enjoy<em> humiliating me?" he asked.

She tossed her long red hair back defiantly. "Like _you_ enjoyed humiliating _me_ last night?" she countered.

"I did what I did because you're too much of a child to recognise your responsibilities," he snapped. "You flirted with someone else because you're a spoilt brat. I'll give you a little tip, sweetheart. You are not the golden girl anymore. You are _my wife_ and you will do what I tell you or face the consequences."

"Fuck you, Remus," she spat at him. "You can't make me do anything. I'm not so pathetically grateful for anything you give me that I'll take any treatment you dish out. If I act like a child, it's because I'm seventeen. What's your excuse for being a pathetic loser who can only get it up for _children_?" she jeered.

She regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She knew how remorseful he had been about their night together, both because of her age and because of his position of authority over her. In her hurt at his own jeering words, she had scrambled for the first thing she could think of that would injure him. And injure him she had. His green eyes flashed with deep hurt – and fury. She opened her mouth to apologise, but before she could, she found herself in her husband's hold. Only this was like no other time that he had held her. Every other time, no matter how crude he might have been, he had always lusted for her. Now, he was angry. _Furious_. Determined to punish her for embarrassing him in front of his students and now for flinging such cruel barbs at him. He pulled her onto the bed and across his lap and Ginny knew what he was planning to do, although she could scarcely believe it. She kicked out at him wildly, but her strength, impressive as it was, was no match for him. "You want to behave like a child, I'll punish you like a child," he snarled. He pulled up her skirt to her waist and yanked down her stockings and smacked her bottom hard. "You – will – behave – like – my – wife – or – you – will – be – treated – like – a child," he snarled, smacking her hard with every word, her cries as the palm of his hand hit her flesh balm to his wounded pride. "I – will – not – be – made – a – fool – of." He smacked her a few more times until his anger finally dissipated, and he threw her off him as violently as he dared, dumping her back on the bed. "Now you will _stay there_ until I say otherwise," he snapped, taking her wand off her.

He stormed out, and she burst into humiliated tears.

* * *

><p>"Please, can you take him? I need to get away for a bit."<p>

"Of course." Professor Sprout took Teddy's bassinet – complete with Teddy in it – from Lupin. He handed over the oversized back containing all Teddy's bits and pieces, although Sprout had stocked up with everything the little boy needed at the beginning of the school year. Since both Lupin and Ted Tonks's parents were dead, and she had been Ted and Tonks's Head of House, she considered herself to be a quasi-grandmother. In fact, Teddy was the first grandchild of a student she had taught, so she figured she had some claim to him given his lack of family. In fact, although Sprout was well aware that had Lily Evans-Potter been available for the honour, he would have given it to her, he had still trusted her enough with Teddy to name her god-mother. "Has something happened?" she asked, although she knew damn well something had happened. _Everyone_ was talking about the confrontation between Lupin and Ginny in DADA, and given that gossip usually didn't travel _up_, Sprout figured that to hear what she had, things had been pretty bad. Somehow, she hadn't been surprised. Lupin's werewolf nature made him possessive and easily jealous once he had settled on the idea of something being 'his' – hence why she and Andromeda were the only ones he trusted to be alone with Teddy, despite making Harry his freaking _godfather_. And Ginny had always been popular and naturally flirtatious. It would only have been a matter of time before someone came along who didn't care that an attractive young woman was married, given that her husband was old enough to be her father. And both were stubborn and hot to temper when certain buttons were pushed. So no, it didn't come as any surprise that things had come to a head as publicly as it had.

"I just need to get out of the castle for a bit," Lupin insisted. It was quite obviously not _just_ anything; he looked edgy, edgier than he usually was even around the room moon. "_Please_."

"I said I would," Sprout said. "I'm just a little worried about you. And Ginny. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. It's just best that I get away for a bit." Sprout didn't believe him for a second. She took Teddy off Lupin's jittery hands and gave it an hour until he would well and truly be off the Hogwarts premises – she was highly confident as to where he was going – before lugging the boy and his bits and pieces down six flights of stairs to the subterranean quarters that Lupin and Ginny shared. "Stupid Gryffindor tower," she muttered as she went, thinking that if she and her Hufflepuffs had been allowed to stay put, it would have been a short walk between the Hufflepuff house and the DADA's professor's personal quarters. How come Flitwick got to keep _his_ tower and the Slytherines had to move up there, but she and her Hufflepuffs had had to move? And how come Lupin had to carry around so much crap for Teddy? Just because _he_ could haul twenty kilos effortlessly didn't mean everyone else could. It didn't take much skill to get past his security spells, but then, if he had taken Ginny's wand, he wasn't particularly concerned about that. Sprout herself knew it wasn't worth it to let Ginny out. So long as he wasn't mistreating her, at least. And if it was true that she had been flirting with Jeff Adams – and she had heard it enough times from people who had been there for her to believe it was true – then he had every right to be angry with her. "Ginerva?" she asked. "It's Professor Sprout." As the ostensible Hufflepuff/Gryffindor Head, she felt particularly awkward around Ginny because the Weasleys were more Gryffindors than the Blacks were Slytherines. She could never quite relate to her Gryffindor charges the same way she could her Hufflepuffs. Ironically, it had been Lupin who had taken up a lot of her slack, acting as an older-brother figure to students who needed a Gryffindor mentor; but Lupin was the last person who should be interacting with Ginny right now, even _he_ knew that. She walked through the rooms. She knew from memory that the main bedroom was left of the kitchen. She poked her head in, although instinctively knew that they weren't sharing a room. She recalled from Lockhart's time that there were two more rooms at the back, and she found Ginny in one of them. She couldn't help frowning when she saw how spartan it was. Since Lupin was hardly parsimonious when it came to her needs – or even little luxuries like new clothes that her parents couldn't otherwise afford – the bareness of the room compared to her own shared space in the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff tower said that she didn't feel particularly at home here. It was especially sad in light of the fact her husband's room and the kitchen looked lived-in, "I've come to see if you're OK."

"I'm fine," she said shortly. She was curled up on her side and it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Did he hurt you? Did he hit you?" Sprout asked. At least that was _something_ she could help; Herbology was usually the first solution when it came to physical injuries, achieving the same result as a potion without the side-effects or consequences.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"Have you eaten? I know what Remus thinks constitutes food," Sprout said. She called for a house elf, and Kreacher, Harry's inherited elf from Sirius that he'd donated to Hogwarts, appeared. Sprout gave instructions to put together a meal for Ginny. "Do you want to talk?" she asked when Ginny started picking at her food.

"I'm fine," she said for the third time. "Please, just leave me alone."

Sprout knew that there was no point in trying to get through to the girl – she clearly didn't want to talk so she left her to her own devices. Lupin had hurt her – emotionally, if not physically (and she strongly suspected that he had hit her, too – and if he'd hit her, that would have been its own kind of emotional hurt, anyway) and Sprout suspected that she was lumping _all_ the Hogwarts teachers in together, at least thinking that they were all more inclined to side with their colleague than their student, which meant that Ginny would have no inclination whatsoever to confide in Sprout. And then there was the ongoing friction between her and the Gryffindors – nothing overt, nothing they could deal with, but Sprout was still very aware that they didn't feel as comfortable with her as they had with McGonagall, who was far too busy rebuilding the shattered school to deal with one student's personal problems. Lupin had been a godsend in that regard. But of course, he was the _last_ person she could turn to for help.

But maybe there was someone else.

* * *

><p>"Thankyou so much for coming – and so quickly," Sprout gushed. She was floored by the difference in him in just six months. Of course, he had been blossoming from an awkward, insecure, overweight, bumbling boy into a confident, at-ease young man for years, but in the months since he had played a pivotal part in the Battle of Hogwarts – and Voldemort's ultimate destruction – he had become unrecognisable from his first-year – even his fifth-year – self.<p>

"I wasn't doing anything," Neville Longbottom admitted. "I'm started to regret postponing my apprenticeship." His part in the Battle of Hogwarts had secured him a pension that was enough to support himself, and since everyone knew that he had his heart set on teaching at Hogwarts in the following year, other employees were reluctant to take him in for the interim year. Not having anyone on his back wasn't _nearly_ as interesting as he had thought it would be.

"No, it was a good idea," Sprout agreed. "I'm only sorry that it was Remus who thought of it and not me." He and Luna Lovegood had gotten together shortly after Voldemort's defeat – 'shortly' being the operative word, before the sun had even set on the day – and Lupin had drawn it to Neville's attention, in that easy-going mentoring way that he was so good at, that it wasn't the most inspired idea in the world for him to be teaching his girlfriend. It wouldn't be good on the relationship for him to have authority over her – something, ironically enough, Lupin was realising for himself. "But I could really do with you now. Remus usually acts as confidant to the Gryffindors, but this is the _one_ Gryffindor that will only see the situation exacerbated."

"How is their marriage?" Neville asked. He had heard about their surprise wedding, and sent a gift, although he had figured that, despite his friendship with Ginny, it wasn't his place to go sticking his nose in. But Sprout, who he had always looked up to – almost as much as he had Lupin – had requested his presence as a personal favour and when she had said it was to do with Ginny, he had known it was specifically to do with their marriage. Sprout felt Ginny might confide in a Gryffindor – and an old friend, at that – where she had failed at a Hufflepuff and Professor.

"They could be happy, if they tried," Sprout said as diplomatically as she could manage.

"You mean between his possessiveness and her temper, they've made an art form out of pushing each other's buttons?" Neville asked. Sprout nodded, and gave Neville a brief run-down of their public spats. Neville's eyes went wide when Sprout got to the most recent spat which had involved Ginny flirting with someone else and Lupin sending her to the corner. He could actually picture Ginny getting riled up like that, but that make it any less a very dumb idea. "I'm not condoning the way he treats her, but I understand how her actions anger him. I suspect something has set her off and she can't just talk to him about it so she behaves the way she does instead. But if it has, then she hasn't told anyone about it."

"And you want me to talk to her?" Sprout nodded guiltily. "I wouldn't have called you if I thought there was someone else she might talk to," she said. "I know you guys were pretty close." There was no need to add _at one point_. Guiltily, Neville remembered that he had seen a lot of Ginny over the summer holidays because they had made such a cosy foursome, and in the previous school year that had been thick as thieves, keeping Dumbledore's Army going. He wondered if he could have been more of a friend to her when she had clearly needed it. "I'm glad you called me," he said.

Sprout let him into Ginny and Lupin's quarters. "Her room's towards the back," Sprout said. Neville had been here before, when Lupin had been teaching back in third year – all DADA Professors after him had chosen to user their office as their personal HQ and not these rooms – but it honestly hadn't occurred to him that they were bigger than the kitchen, bedroom and tiny living area at the front. Which made sense, of course, given how much ace Lockhart would have needed for all his portraits and trophies, but something he had never thought about. And when he _did_ stop to think about it, he realised how concerning it was that Ginny had her own room. Or, when he entered it, that it was so spartan. He'd never seen her room – either here at Hogwarts or at the Burrow – of course, but he didn't imagine that it would be this ... _plain_. Like it was just a place for her to crash, and not anything resembling a home. He bet her Head Girl's room in the Gryffindor Tower was far more homey than this room.

"Gin?" he asked tentatively. "It's me, Neville. Sprout – " he began, but Ginny jumped up from her curled-up position on her bed and threw herself into his arms.

"Neville!" she cried. "It's good to see you." And then she buried her head in his shoulder and burst into hysterical tears. He led her to her bed, hoping that Lupin would understand. He remembered how Lupin had been the first to know that he and Luna were together by being able to smell Luna after him days after he'd last been with her. He had no doubt that Lupin be able to pick up the smell of him over Ginny... and possibly remember the childish crush he had had on her back in fourth-year.

"It's OK," he said clumsily, feeling years of confidence slip away. Luna in distress he knew how to deal with – she was his girl. But Ginny, despite having been friends with her for so long, was someone _else's_ girl. Someone else's _wife_, as a matter of fact.

"It's not!" she cried "Neville, you don't understand what he can be like. He – he _spanked_ me like a _child_."

"Did you really flirt with someone else? In front of him?" Neville asked. Ginny squirmed guiltily, an admission of the truth. "Gin, what possessed you?" Neville asked. *You _know_ how territorial werewolves are. Hell, I know just based on talk that he hardly lets anyone handle Teddy."

"He deserves it, he treats me like a prostitute," Ginny sniffed. "It's a – "

"Gin, I know what a prostitute is," he said; he was more floored that _Ginny_, with all those overprotective brothers of hers, know when it was. "And that's not true."

"It's is! He has sex with me and he gives me stuff for it." Though it was hard to tell from the sparseness of the room, although it was easy enough to tell that Ginny's robes were of high quality, and new. "I _hate_ it, Neville. _Hate it_." Neville bit down on his lip. He hated seeing his friend in such distress and so unhappy in her marriage, but at the same time, knew there wasn't a lot he could do about it. "And he's having an affair," she added.

Neville couldn't restrain the laugh he immediately felt when hearing that. Lupin could be territorial, there was no doubt about that, but everyone knew how devoted he had been to his first wife. While his second marriage had been based on obligation and not love, Neville still couldn't see the man playing around so early in his marriage."I don't think – " he started tentatively.

"Don't give me _I don't think!_" she raged at him. "He came in one night _reeking_ of cheap perfume – and then had the gall to come onto me like I was a goddamn prostitute."

"Gin, I don't know what to say," Neville admitted. If it was true – and Ginny wasn't the kind to make something like that up, as unlike Lupin as it seemed – then he could understand why Ginny was so upset. It was a lousy thing to do, especially to a brand-new wife in her condition. Especially when that condition had come about following her heartbreak at discovering her previous boyfriend's infidelities. "You can't – you can't keep provoking him," he forced himself to say, knowing how disloyal he sounded. But he wanted to be Ginny's friend, wanted to see her happy, and the best way to achieve that was to help her achieve harmony in her marriage. And harmony would never be achieved if they kept pushing each other's buttons.

"You think I should just put up with his treatment?" she asked incredulously.

"You've got to, Gin," Neville said quietly. "And you've got to stop aggravating him. He loved Tonks, I know it, and he treated her right once he accepted his responsibilities. He'll do the same to you, if you stop aggravating him."

"What about the – other women?" Ginny asked, hurt and disgusted at the same time. It broke his heart to know Ginny was so hurt so he couldn't fathom how she herself was hurting.

"You can't do anything about that," he admitted. "He can do what he wants. The marriage laws are pretty lopsided." He kissed the top of her flaming red head platonically. "Gin, please, I'm begging you as a friend. You're not doing yourself any favours by aggravating him. You taunt him, and he'll react. Behave like an adult and a wife and he'll treat you like one. I know him, Gin, he's a decent guy. You could have done far worse."

"Oh, I'm _so lucky_ that he married me," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually, you are. He didn't have to. He did it because he has a strong sense of obligation. I know that's not the same thing as love or infatuation but yeah, you could have done worse. Gin – _listen to me_. Don't goad him. Don't flirt with other men. Are you familiar with the Marriage Laws?" he asked. Ginny shook her head. "He has a _lot_ of say over you now, and you have no redress. He can force you to share a room with him if he wants. He can keep your child – _his_ child – from you if he thinks you're not a fit parent – " Ginny shuddered at this, remembered his words. _You'd probably drop him anyway. Teenagers make lousy parents. _He had said the words partly out of hurt for the way she had rejected his offer to let her take care of Teddy, but now she wondered how much truth there was to them. Could he really keep her own child from her? He had been so loving towards Tonks, so looking forward to sharing a life and son with her – had that been because she had been so desperately in love with him that she had been as much as a doormat as he required in a wife?

"So, what, am I supposed to be like _her_?" she demanded shrilly. He didn't need to be told that she was referring to Tonks. "Neville, he ran away when he found out about the baby, and when _Harry_ guilted him into returning, she accepted him back without a word. Is that what he wants in a wife? To just take his crap and not say a word? Because I _can't do that_, Neville. I _can't._"

"No-one's asking you, too," Neville said. "I just think it's in your best interest not to act so much like – like a child," Neville said. "Please, Gin? It can't possibly be any worse than this."

"OK," she said in a small voice, because there was a part of her that knew he was right – even though a bigger part of her burned with rage and humiliation at the treatment her husband had meted out to her.

* * *

><p>Lupin returned early the next morning; if Ginny had been less consumed with her resentment, she would have seen how distressed he was. "I'm sorry about yesterday," he said. "I don't enjoy hurting you."<p>

"Where were you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just somewhere I go when I need to clear my head," he said vaguely, and her heart sank at his vagueness. Had he been with Sarah? He _must_ have been with Sarah, if he couldn't be upfront about where he had been. He sat down next to her. "Here," he said, handing her wand over. She took it none too graciously. "Gin, please don't look at me like I'm a monster. I told you, I didn't enjoy hurting you. But you make me _so mad_ sometimes – I deserve better than the way you treat me. I know we didn't get married in the best of circumstances and I'm trying to make it work, but – Gin, you can't treat me like you did yesterday. It was humiliating." 

_Humiliating? You want to talk humiliating?_ Ginny thought. _You're the one fooling around already. And you have the nerve to sit there and say _I'm_ humiliating _you_?_

"We both have obligations," Lupin continued. "You knew that when we got married. You can't back out now. You can't act like a single woman," he admonished her. 

_But you can act like a single man_, she thought bitterly. In the last twenty-four hours she had become very aware of the double standard that existed between men and women. Her husband could play around any way he wanted – and after the way she had behaved, no-one would blame him – but she was expected to play the virtuous wife. And he could hit her and humiliate her and she had no recourse. She remembered how he had wanted her to have an abortion, and when she had refused, insisted on marrying her. She regretted that bitterly now – now that she was married to a man who expected her to live up to his standards of wifely duties... while he himself didn't think he needed to do the same. She nodded slightly. "I understand," she said. He could veto any input she had into their child's upbringing; if he _really_ had a spiteful streak in him, he could banish her from the castle once she had graduated, an event which would coincide with her child's birth. She was entirely dependant on his being magnanimous.

He sighed with relief, glad that she wasn't going to flare up at him again. "Good," he said, and he leaned in to kiss her. She should have known that this was what he had in mind; he had never made any secret of the fact that he desired her. And if she wanted to be treated with respect, if she wanted any say in her child's upbringing, she had to give him what he wanted. She dutifully wrapped her arms around his neck so he could push her down onto the bed. There was no denying that he was very good at what he did – but that only told her that he had had plenty of experience. She moaned involuntarily when he shifted his hands over her body. There was no denying that she was attracted to him – very attracted to him. But that didn't mean she loved him. She could never love someone who treated her with so little respect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "I don't get it, Tess. I _know_ she's attracted to me – you can't fake the way she is with me – but for all that she's so... cold. It's worse afterwards. I can feel all this anger coming off her and I don't know what I've done to incur it."

"You're not using Legilimency on her, are you?" Tess asked bluntly.

"Of course not!" Lupin said indignantly. Though both his wives had often baffled him, he had never resorted to trying to read their minds – although he was often tempted to, with the cool way Ginny treated him. He was desperate to know what he was doing wrong and how he could fix it. "Wish I could, though," he admitted. "I have no idea what's going on in her head. I'm providing for her, I'm being faithful to her – that's more than a lot of husbands."

"What, I'm supposed to be impressed that you're doing your basic duty?" Tess asked sarcastically. She adored her older 'brother' but was well aware of his limitations – particularly when it came to women.

"Of course not. I had a muggle-born for a father-in-law, who in turn had a – I forget the term for it – but his mum was big on women being equal. A lot of that I already believed and he taught me a lot more. I just want her to goddamn respect me."

"You want her to more that respect you, Remus," Tess said softly – and very directly. His head jerked slightly and she knew she had hit a nerve.

"I want her to love me," he admitted. "But I don't understand her."

"I think that's your problem, Remus. I don't think you're very good at understanding women."

"That's not true! I understand you!"

Tess smiled indulgently. "That's not how I mean, and you damn well know it. You understand women fine as friends – or colleagues – or business associates," she said dryly. She was aware his experiences with sex were largely limited to prostitutes, and therein lay half the problem. He got on well with them, he respected that they provided a service to the community, and saw sex for money as a fair exchange. So no doubt there was a part of his mind that saw swapping conjuical rights for being provided for as a fair exchange, too, and that while he cared deeply for Ginny, that mindset was coming across to her. "But you suck at understanding women romantically. I bet you got Andromeda better than you got Dora." Lupin squirmed at that; despite his first-year crush on Andromeda – the crush he had shared with most of Hogwarts at the time – he had related to the highly intelligent woman, often more so than he had her daughter, even after than had been married. "Try being... kind to her. Make her feel special."

"Dora never wanted – "

"From what I've heard, Dora was so in love with you that she didn't care _how_ you treated her. But Ginny _isn't_, and she _does_. Treat her special, Remus, and if you don't know how to, then be _honest_ about it. From what I've heard, Ginny Weasley's the kind of girl who will respond to honesty with honesty, which is something I think _both_ of you need."

"Lupin," he correctly, almost snarling. "Ginny _Lupin_."

Tess rolled her eyes. The territorial way he corrected her on her slip of his wife's name was exactly the problem. However much he cared about Ginny, he couldn't just _say_ that, and his idea of demonstrating that he cared was to force the issue of their married life rather than actually _telling_ her that he cared.

* * *

><p>Ginny struggled through Herbology. It was hot in the greenhouse and her clothes were beginning to feel tight. <em>Beginning <em>to_? Had_ been feeling tight for several weeks now. She knew she was getting too big for her beginning-of-year clothes – _was _too big for them – but she was too proud to say anything to her mother or husband. Especially in light of the fact that her husband didn't seem to notice, despite coming to her bed every morning and every night when it wasn't the full moon. That he had failed to notice her increasing size told Ginny that she was so meaningless to him that she was only an outlet for his lust. She wondered if he thought of his late wife while he was screwing her. She gripped the edge of the table briefly as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. It... was... so... hot. And she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

She brushed a clump of sweaty hair off her face, and her eyes caught sight of Sarah Callahan. God, she hated that girl. She hated her perkiness and slimness and the way she fawned over Ginny's husband. In her paranoia, every glance, every touch seemed to be reciprocated a dozen times. She felt sick as Sarah laughed gaily and threw back her rich dark hair that was somehow immune to the humidity of the greenhouse. Ginny wished _she_ knew such tricks – not that she exactly _wanted_ the attention of a man who couldn't keep it in his pants... even if that man _was_ her husband. And Sarah kept twisting her right wrist round, using flamboyant hand gestures, presumably to show off the bracelet she was wearing – clearly something new if she wanted to show it off. Since she was one of the students who had been orphaned by the war, it obviously wasn't from her parents.

Sarah showed off her bracelet so obviously that it soon came to Professor Sprout's attention. She snuck up on Sarah and grabbed her wrist. "Where did you get this?" she asked suspiciously.

"It – it was given to me," Sarah said, her showing-off confidence dissipating under the stern gaze of her Professor. "By someone that I mean a lot to," she added defiantly, gathering some of her confidence.

"Really? Any idea what the design means?" Sprout asked coolly. Sarah squirmed, and it was clear to the entire class – who had stopped to watch the exchange – that she had no idea. "The braided design is a symbol of marriage – the entwining of two souls. The colours are the house colours of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." The gold and yellow of the respective houses made it an easy colour to combine, as well as a distinct design when combining three such bold colours as red, black and gold."Since you belong to neither house, I'd _love_ to hear your explanation as to who gave it to you."

The low buzz of whispering that had been going on between students quietly predicting the outcome of the confrontation between Sarah and Sprout came to a dead silence. While there had been plenty of marriages in the lead-up to the war – particularly in the year before the Battle of Hogwarts – and plenty of _those_ between witches and wizards from different houses, there was one particular marriage between a former Gryffindor student and a former Hufflepuff student that came to mind. Ginny felt her heart wrenching and her eyes filling with tears. Her husband had given that tramp a piece of jewellery he'd originally given his _first wife_ as a wedding gift? Could he _be _so cruel? Apparently... yes.

Suddenly she felt even hotter, her clothes tighter, and it was even more difficult to breathe. Another wave of dizziness washed over her and she gripped the table tighter, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from collapsing from exhaustion, breathlessness and heartbreak...

* * *

><p>"Easy, love. I don't want you to have another turn. No-one does. You gave us quite a scare." Ginny struggled to sit up to find her husband's hands firmly on her shoulders, pushing her down. Except it wasn't the packed-dirt ground of the greenhouse, it was a soft bed, white and chrome instead of green foliage. She was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Her mind felt foggy and she struggled to plough through it. She had been in the greenhouse, for Herbology, feeling hot and dizzy and haven't trouble getting enough air into her lungs, Sarah looking gorgeous and having fun and showing off her bracelet – the bracelet that Lupin, <em>her husband<em>, had given her. A bracelet that he had given his first wife – the only wife he loved. She turned on her side away from him and felt tears welling in his eyes.

"I'd like to speak to my wife alone," Lupin said with quiet firmness so not even McGonagall, his former House Head and current boss didn't dare argue. Besides, it was obvious that he cared about her a lot. McGonagall, Sprout and Pomfrey left the room. Lupin sat for a few seconds, staring at his wife, not knowing where to begin. He understood now why she had been so cold towards him and he was mentally kicking himself for not realising it – and for letting her make herself more and more miserable, thinking that he was carrying on an affair right under her nose – and with such a tramp. "Ginny," he said softly. "Did I ever tell you that my mum was a Hufflepuff?"

"Fuck you," she snarled, which was good enough to be interpreted as a _no_. He rarely talked about his childhood, so it wasn't like she would have known – or _anyone_ would have known, for that matter – unless she had taken it upon himself to look it up in the Hogwarts archives.

"Well, she was. A disproportionate amount of muggle-borns get sorted into Hufflepuff. Makes sense, given they're all about loyalty and open-mindedness." He picked up the bracelet, and he could feel his body temperature rising even higher than its already-supernaturally high temperature to think that Sarah had, bold as brass, come into his rooms and stolen from him. And McGonagall wouldn't even expel her on account that she was an orphan and the school had a 'moral obligation' to see students with nowhere else to go through to the end of their education. Well, screw moral obligation, Lupin thought. He had a moral obligation to his wife, and Sarah Callahan had wilfully and spitefully tried to undermine that. "My dad had this made as a wedding present. Said a marriage between a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff was the best match, the house colours said so – the closeness between yellow and gold makes a braid easy. I didn't have a lot to my name when I married Dora – you know that pretty much everything I have is what she left me – and it seemed perfect to be able to give it to her. I'm not sure I would have given her something else even if I could afford it. So... it was Teddy's mother's... and his grandmother's... and given to them by his father and grandfather... how could I not keep it for him? But I swear to you I am not involved with Sarah, and I certainly wouldn't give her something like that. If you don't believe that because I care about you too much, then at least believe it because I love and respect my mother and first wife too much to give something like that to such trash? Hell, I'm crazy about you and I still wouldn't give it to _you_," he said lightly, trying to make a joke.

She sniffled. "I don't believe you," she said, even thought it made sense – more sense than Sarah's story that it had been given to someone who she meant a lot to. Sprout had been right; why would anyone with half a brain give a _Ravenclaw_ a bracelet symbolising a union between a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?

He slipped the bracelet into her fingers. "Look at the engraving," he said softly. "You can check with Flitwick; there's no charm that can fake an engraving and be undetectable. It's real enough. Sarah was my mum's name, before you ask. Not a name I want to name any daughter of mine now," he added ruefully. Despite herself, Ginny checked the engraving. _John and Sarah. 1954_. "My parents tried for a long time before they had me. And they kept trying for a second, right up until I was bitten. Mum thought it wasn't fair to bring another child into the world given the care and attention I would need. I think dad was all for letting me go with Greyback and starting again, but mum – sorry, I'm rambling," he said. "But I need you to believe that I didn't give it to her – that I would never give something that means so much to me to anyone but Teddy. There hasn't been anyone but you since we were married – since Dora's death, I swear," he said, his voice choking up with emotion at the thought of him hating him – and the anguish she had gone through to come to the conclusion that he was playing around on her.

"You reeked of her," she spat. He was genuinely puzzled.

"When?"

"You know damn well when. You came to bed – _my_ bed – reeking of her." He had no idea what she was talking about until suddenly a light went off in his head. That night they had slept together for the second – well, third – time, after their fight which had led to him crashing in the teacher's lounge... and Sarah had been all over him. He remembered that she'd been wearing cheap perfume; it was one of the things that had jolted him from his dream back to reality.

"She came onto me, she was all over me," Lupin protested. "I threw her off me, that's all, I swear. I wouldn't do that to you, Gin – you mean too much to me." Finally, she twisted around so she was facing him. He reached out and brushed the tears from her eyes. "I had no idea how much I was hurting you," he said softly. "I'll make it up to you." "You make me feel like a whore," she cried. He reached out and stroked her hair. "I haven't been a very good husband," he admitted. "I – I've been too forceful with you.. I never meant to make you feel like that. I'm not very good with women," he admitted in a great understatement. "I tried to show you how I felt by showing you how much I wanted you, and I just made you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Remus," she said. He had deeply hurt her with his crass, forceful approach to their marriage, but she could tell how sorry he was that he had hurt her. And despite herself, she believed him that his forceful approach had been his clumsy way of showing her he cared. "But I don't like the way you treat me."

He took her hand and kissed it chastely. "I'll make it up to you," he promised again. "I won't touch you again unless you ask me to. I can wait for you to be ready. And I want you to see Andy about decent maternity clothes."

"Andy?"

"Andromeda. She's a genius at it. When Dora was eight months pregnant, you could look at her front-on and not be able to tell. You couldn't breathe because your clothes were too tight. Andy's brilliant at enchanting clothes so you feel comfortable and hardly show."

"Why would she do that for me?" Ginny asked.

"She'd do it for me," Lupin said, not divulging exactly _why_ Andromeda would do it; something told him that Ginny was too proud to accept Andromeda's expertise given the trade Lupin would have to do for it. "You'll feel a lot better with clothes that actually fit you." He kissed her hand again. "Love, I wish you'd said something to me. You must've been so uncomfortable. I'm not good at noticing things like that. I mean, I knew you were getting bigger but I had no idea how uncomfortable you were. I want you to be honest with me in the future. I want us to be honest with each other. Can you do that?" She nodded. "Good girl."

"Don't call me 'girl', Remus," Ginny admonished him.

"You must be feeling better, then," he murmured, and he was rewarded with a smile. God, she looked so damn kissable ad it was all he could do to restrain himself by planting one on her. But he had made her miserable by forcing the issue of sex on her, and he was determined to make it up to her.

* * *

><p>"Stop fussing, Remus." He had been incredibly solicitous since bringing her back to their rooms, rubbing her shoulders, playing with her hair, constantly checking that she was warm enough. And all without being the slightest bit sexual.<p>

"I'm your husband, I have an obligation to fuss. Be a good girl and enjoy it."

"And stop calling me _girl_."

"Well, you're _my_ girl," Lupin countered. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his fingers stroking her belly. "I want to take care of you." He kissed the back of her head. "Just relax and let me take care of you, OK?"

She leaned her head back against his chest. "OK," she agreed. She relaxed in his arms, finding something soothing in listening to his heart beat. After a while, she found herself wondering if he still found her attractive. Not that she didn't _like_ the fact he was keeping his hands to himself – at least in a sexual sense – but it was such a turnaround to his previous actions that she couldn't quite reconcile the facts. And she couldn't help but wonder how different things might have been had Lupin acted this kindly towards her from the beginning.

Lupin felt her fall asleep and gently extricated himself from her. He padded towards his own room, before being distracted by a knock on the door. It was Professor Sprout, and Lupin invited her in. "How is she?" Sprout asked.

"Asleep," Lupin said. He raked his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe I let things get into such a state. I should have realised why she was so unhappy. I haven't treated her very well," he admitted.

Sprout raised an eyebrow. "You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"What's going to happen to Sarah?" Lupin asked.

"Filius has come down pretty hard on her – had her kicked off the Quiddich team and curtailed all her Hogsmead visits. Minerva confiscated two hundred points from them – the girl doesn't have a friend in the world right now."

"Good," Lupin said harshly. Expulsion was, in his opinion, too good for Sarah, but unfortunately McGonagall had a policy against it.

"That doesn't excuse the way you've treated her," Sprout said. "If you had communicated with her, it wouldn't gave gotten this far."

Lupin squirmed. "I'm going to make it up to her," he said. "I'm not good with women," he admitted. "I've been – forceful – too forceful. But I want to make it up to her. I'm sending her to Andy tomorrow, she's brilliant at maternity clothes. If nothing else, not being so restricted has to improve her spirits."

"And does she understand what it's going to cost you to get a favour like that from Andromeda?"

"If I tell her, she'll turn me down. If she doesn't find out until after, she can't refuse. It's a trade I'm willing to make."

Sprout looked at him oddly. What Lupin was willing to give up in return from Andromeda's help spoke volumes. "You really care about her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," Lupin said. "I know I've gone the wrong way about showing it, but I do."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, <em>hold still<em>," Andromeda said testily to Ginny the next day. "You'll make the spell go wrong if you don't hold still."

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Ginny said. She didn't feel comfortable about Andromeda. The woman was regal and imposing enough as it was, _without_ factoring in that she was her husband's first wife's mother. "I didn't think you liked me much."

"I don't blame you for what happened, if that's what you're getting at," Andromeda said. "My issue is with Remus. He should have demonstrated better judgement. But at least he did the right thing in marrying you, and he made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What sort of an offer?" the naturally inquisitive Ginny asked. "I thought you inherited everything from your sister." Several months later and she couldn't bring herself to refer to Bellatrix by name.

"I did," Andromeda said. The irony amused her; her father would be turning over in his grave to learn that following Bellatrix's death, who in turn had inherited the massive fortune from Sirius, she had become heir to everything associated with the Noble House of Black. "I thought you were smart for a Gryffindor," she said condescendingly. "Surely you realise that Remus only has one thing of any value to me."

Ginny's eyes went wide when she realised what her husband had traded in return for Andromeda's favour. "He had no right to trade Teddy!" she cried.

"He made an excellent point that he has every right to do what he sees fit with Teddy until I can prove that he's an unfit parent," Andromeda said, the tone in her voice making it clear that she had actually looked into proving he was an unfit parent, not so much because she actually believed it – especially in light that she had custody of Teddy at the only times in the month he was dangerous, at the full moon – but because Teddy was her only family and she felt especially justified in trying to get custody in light of the fact that Lupin was going to be a parent again, a luxury she herself would never enjoy. "And not start to protest. I intend on having my grandson for the month I was promised, weather you accept my talents or not, so you may as well accept them. You looked awful when you came in." Ginny resisted the urge to glare hatefully at Andromeda. The woman barely knew her, and she couldn't be blamed for making such a deal with the father of her only grandchild – her only family (that she cared to associate with, at least – Narcissa and Draco seemed not to count). No, she fully blamed her husband for making such a deal with Andromeda – who he no doubt saw as his mother-in-law much more than he did Molly – without even bothering to tell her.

* * *

><p>"Remus – John – Lupin!" she yelled at him, storming in their rooms later that day. "How <em>dare<em> you. How – fucking – _dare_ you!"

He looked up idly from his book as if her storming in in a rage was nothing to be surprised at. But then, he probably knew she would be furious to learn what he had done to obtain Andromeda's services. "I see she hasn't lost her knack," he said mildly. "You're not happy about the form of payment, I take it?"

"Damn straight I'm not! How could you, Remus? Without even telling me?"

"He's my son, I can do what I like with him."

"What, and you're going to be like that with _my_ child, too?" she raged at him.

"Of course not, Gin. It's not like I would give him to anyone but Andy – or maybe Pomona. And she wasn't going to do it for anything else."

"That's not the point – if I had known it was going to cost you so much – "

"It's done, Gin. Would you have accepted if you had known what I was offering her in exchange?"

"Of course not."

"Then I'm glad I didn't tell you. I won't have my wife not being able to breathe. And you look good, much better than you did yesterday." Ginny wanted to stomp her feet in frustration and smack her husband in anger. He just didn't get it. He had arranged something for her at great cost to himself and she had no way of repaying him. It was something she had felt all her life – which is why she had been so aware of turning down favours she couldn't repay, and why she would never have accepted the deal Lupin and Andromeda had nutted out between them had she knows what was being traded on her behalf. Then she remembered that she had something Lupin wanted, just as Lupin had had something Andromeda wanted. She started unbuttoning her flattering new robe.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked, somewhat rhetorically, because he knew how proud Ginny was and how much she would want to pay him back in the only currency she had. "Paying you back. It's what you want, isn't it?" she challenged, slipping off her robe and started on her shirt.

"Stop. Not like this."

Her green eyes flashed. "That didn't seem to matter to you before."

"And it made us both miserable," he countered. "Please, Gin, _stop_ before I drag you back to your room. I'm not sorry I did it. You needed new clothes and Andy's the best there is. You were worth it. Please stop," he repeated. "If you can't come to my bed willingly – I mean, _really_ willingly, not because you feel you have a debt to settle – then don't come at all." There was a tone to his voice that struck home with her. He was quite serious about not forcing sex on her. "You want to pay me back? Stop picking fights with Miss Callahan. She's not worth it, and it makes me look bad."

"OK," Ginny agreed heartily, because she didn't want to look tacky in front of Sarah Callahan any more than Lupin did. Then, more tentatively, "You sure there's nothing else I can do?"

"No, Gin, I'm fine," Lupin said, and went back to her book.

* * *

><p>"Remus? Are you OK?" Lupin looked up from his marking – not that he was doing much marking. He struggled to concentrate on anything but his son, now firmly ensconced at his grandmother's.<p>

"Sorry, am I keeping you up?" he asked.

"No, but I noticed the light and it's not exactly waking hours, even for you," she said dryly. Whether he would have been by nature or because of his werewolf nature, her husband was rather nocturnal. "Is everything OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"You miss Teddy?" she asked sympathetically.

"A little," he admitted. "But – I shouldn't. It's not like I'm leaving him with a stranger. Andromeda has a right to see him. Maybe more than I do. She doesn't have anyone and I have you and the baby." He reached for her hand absently, and she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"You have more right to him than anyone," she reassured him. "You're his _dad_. And I really appreciate what you did for me." She moved behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing?" he asked, tensing up at her tough. He loved her touch, and was wary about it and her intentions, in case she was still determined to sleep with him in payment for her new clothes.

"You're _really_ tense," she said, feeling the knotted muscles in his shoulders which were no doubt all through his back. Are you always like this or is because of Teddy?"

"I always get tense after a full moon," he admitted. "Transforming isn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I blab to everyone," he informed her. Ginny bit down on her lip so as not to make a comment about him keeping important things from his wife. She didn't want to fight with him, and he was clearly unhappy.

"How does this feel?" she asked him, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Good," he admitted. He sighed contentedly when she put more pressure on. "I can handle it pretty hard," he admitted. "Ooh, yes, that's it," He moaned when she really dug her fingers in.

"Where'd you learn this?" "Quidditch. I was pretty good at minor injuries." He chuckled ruefully. "I don't really want to hear about you touching other guys, love," he said. "I get easily jealous." And for the first time this actually sounded like a compliment, rather than an act of possession.

He leaned forward slightly so Ginny had better access to his back. "Why don't you lie down and take your shirt off?" she suggested. It was clear that he was enjoying it, and even better, that she was easing some o the pain he had to be in with such a knotted back, and she felt she had finally found a way to pay him back for the clothes. Besides, it was nice to touch him when he was trying to get into her pants. Obediently, Lupin padded in his bedroom, shedding his shirt as he went. He lay face-down on his bed and Ginny straddled him. Before too long he was murmuring constantly in appreciation.

"Gin?" he asked sleepily after a while. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I feel so good right now and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." Deftly, he manoeuvred her so he was spooning her, his superhuman body heat seeping from his bare skin through her thin nightie. He wrapped one arm casually around her waist and tangled his legs up with hers, burying his face in her hair. There was something so soothing about being in his arms, especially when he wasn't coming onto her. She found herself drifting off to sleep in his arms and forgot to return to her own room...

* * *

><p>Ginny stirred automatically, sensing daytime. "Love, stop squirming," Lupin instructed her sleepily. He tightened his hold on her, but not uncomfortably so, and she found herself drawn into his desire to be close to her. A thought occurred to her: who did he mean by <em>'love'<em>? Experimentally, she rubbed his ankle with her heel. "Gin, _stop it_," he complained, slightly more awake. "Teddy will wake us up when he wants his breakfast."

Ginny didn't have the heart to tell him that Teddy was currently in London – both for him and for herself. Lupin appeared to actually _want_ to cuddle up with her in the morning until he had to get up – usually woken up by his son's desire to be fed – and she didn't want to destroy the moment. Besides, if they were late for class, she could always blame him; he had made it clear that he was the first and foremost authority in her life, beyond her mother, beyond Sprout, even beyond McGonagall. So she stopped trying to get his attention and settled back into his arms. "Good, girl," Lupin murmured sleepily, pushing into her slightly, and Ginny resisted the urge to kick him. Although it didn't bother her so much when he was clearly so into her – and not trying to put his hands all over her. At least not in a sexual way, she thought when he splayed his fingers across her abdomen.

Forty-five minutes later the bell sounded through the castle which meant first class would start soon, and Lupin bolted upright, although Ginny had known that this would happen. "_Shit_," he said. "Sorry, love, I'm so used to Teddy waking me up."

"I know, you said."

"And you didn't just wake me up _why_?" She shrugged, unwilling to admit that she hadn't because it had been lovely to hear him clarify that by 'love', he meant her, not Tonks. Lupin looked at her quizzically, and she braced herself for the penetrating feeling of having Legilimency used on her, but he seemed to understand her reasons, at least in part; he accepted that she had done it because she had liked being with him... or at least _disliked_ it little enough to remain in his arms after he had more or less requested it of her. "Let me have the first shower," he said, sliding out of bed. "Then I'll make us breakfast while you do."

"But we'll be late. Just skip – "

He shook his head. "No way. It totally screws with me if I don't eat breakfast. And _I'm_ allowed to eat at my desk, but _you're_ not. Besides, we'll only be half an hour late and it's the first class of the week – it takes that long for people to get settled. Besides," he added with a conspiring smile, "can you imagine how jealous Miss Callahan will be when we arrive half an hour late." She giggled, both at the image he was presenting and the way he referred to her as 'Miss Callahan' like she was a perfect stranger to him. Her stealing his mother's bracelet had backfired spectacularly – not only did he despise her, but it had brought them closer.

"Remus, did you plan it like that?"

"Of course not – Minerva will have a go at me as it is, let alone if she thought I did it intentionally. I just think there's a certain silver lining to being late." He went to his dresser and started pulling out fresh clothes. "I'll be quick." True to his word, he was out in ten minutes, fully dressed and in the kitchen.

"I didn't realise you had such a well-stocked kitchen," she mused.

"I like making my own stuff," he said. "Go have a shower, or it will go cold before you get out." She obediently went and had a shower. She found herself a little disappointed that he hadn't asked her to join him. Not that she would have said yes, but after last night and knowing that he wanted her for her and didn't reduce it to a constant grope made her more open to the idea that her husband desired her. She returned to the kitchen to be very glad that she hadn't settled for a piece of fruit on the way out. The tantalising smell of scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon hit her nose. And hot chocolate.

"I didn't realise you could cook so well," she said.

He flashed her a grin. "I did tell you that I'm pretty good, so long as it's not red meat. I used to love cooking for Dora – sorry," he added quickly.

"It's OK." She reached out and squeezed his hand. "No-one expects you to forget her... least of all me. I just hope you'll come to love cooking for _me_." He kissed her chastely on the forehead.

"Sounds good," he agreed. "Now sit." They ate breakfast together companionably before he took care of the dishes magically and they headed out the door, him taking her hand in his. "Sorry we're late," he said breezily when they entered his classroom, as predicted, half an hour late. "Teddy's usually my alarm. He starts screaming for his breakfast at six and doesn't stop until he gets it." He walked Ginny to her desk and didn't let go of her hand until she went to sit down.

"Where is he?" Sarah Callahan asked snidely. 

_If looks could kill..._ Lupin thought maliciously. "With his grandmother."

"Why?"

"If you must know, Miss Nosey-Parker, Andromeda Tonks is the best there is with maternity clothes. Teddy's the only thing I have that she would trade. God knows, she inherited enough from her sister – she went through it with me when she was naming Teddy her heir. I think I'm the only person in the world who actually _has_ something she can't buy outright. But I miss him," he added, making it clear that he did truly miss his son – and that only Ginny meant enough to him to make that kind of sacrifice. He enjoyed watching Sarah squirm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Gin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" Ginny asked, approaching her husband.

"I got some documents and I wanted to go over them before my students got here."

"I'm your student, do you want me to go?"

"You're my _wife_. You're not just any old student. Besides, this kind of concerns you." He reached out for her, and she stood next to him. He wrapped one arm casually around her waist. "The laws are pretty vague because there aren't many remarriages in the magical community."Since there was no divorce, marriages could only end in death, and usually ended in death when the other spouse was too old or – like Andromeda Tonks, too deeply in grief – to consider remarriage. While that would no doubt change in the coming post-war years, it meant the laws regarding the consequences remarriage were rather vague because not enough people had needed them to make it worth clarifying. "But the gist is, the law considers you Teddy's mum."

She gasped at that. "Remus, I could never replaced Tonks – Dora – like that," she said, stumbling over his first wife's name, torn between what she had preferred to be called and what her husband had called her.

He turned his head and smiled up at her. "Andy would kill you – and most likely _me_ – before she allowed Dora's memory to be defiled like that. My wish is that he loves you _like_ a mother and you can see him almost as your own, but I never want him not to know about Dora. That's not my point. If the law considers you to be Teddy's mum, then the Sorting Hat will factor that in. How many Blacks _haven't_ gone into Slytherin?" he asked her.

"Er... two?" she guessed. Sirius had famously been the first Black _not_ to go, which meant Andromeda, who had been older, would have gone, and the only other Black she knew of was Andromeda's daughter.

"Exactly. I don't exactly have a long heritage behind me." He could only go back three generations on his dad's side, and his mother had-been a muggle-born, as had Ted Tonks. Of the two parents and four grandparents, Andromeda Tonks far and away had the longest lineage for a particular house – the house no Gryffindor wanted to see their kid in. Ginny was beginning to understand his concern. "And how many Weasleys _haven't_ gone into Gryffindor?" he asked.

_That_ she knew."None," she said. Then it clicked; while the Sorting Hat didn't stick hard-and-fast to family lineage, Teddy being considered hers would swing the odds hugely into Gryffindors favour; their house had at least as strong a claim as Andromeda's. "Oooh, Remus, that's terrific!" she squealed.

"You don't know how much it's plagued me," he admitted. "I like and respect Andromeda a lot but I don't want my son in with that lot and I was scared she had a better Slytherin lineage than I did a Gryffindor one. This is _such_ a relief to me."

"I can imagine. And if it's worth anything – I do want Teddy to be mine. I mean – I never want him to be unaware of – er – Dora and Andromeda – " she knew she could _never_ bring herself to use Lupin's nickname for her that he had cheekily gotten away with via Sirius – "but I don't want him to feel like I love him any less than my own. I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I'm – I'm sorry I said those things about Teddy, when you offered to let me spend time with him. I was angry and I wanted to hurt you. Of course I'd love to spend time with him."

He looked up at her, his eyes glistening with tears of happiness. "You mean that?" he asked.

She nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from his. She felt the heat of his arm through her clothes. She found herself breathing heavily, and it had nothing to do with her clothes. "Remus..." she choked out. She parted her lips involuntarily in a pose that begged to be kissed. He had promised that he wouldn't touch her sexually unless she asked, but the way she was looking at him – her heavy breathing, which his keen senses and keen desire could pick up as if she were screaming in ecstasy, her lips parted, begging to be kissed – told him far louder than her erotic dream that he had walked in on... He stood up and kissed her hungrily, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hungrily. _Remus_, she thought his name wildly, enough for him to pick it up without needing to use Legilimency. _I thought you'd never want this_, he told her.

_I always wanted it. I wanted you... _Ginny's thought trailed off in a haze of desire as their kiss got deeper. Lupin grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto his desk. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, and his erection was immediate. Her grip on him tight, he was free to roam his hands over her body, under her robes, feeling the swell of her belly, up to her breasts... he slipped his hand inside her shirt and then her bra, flicking his fingers over her nipples, and she released a groan of complete desire. _Remus..._ He was suddenly aware that they had an audience and that Ginny's (fully-clothed) back was to them so they couldn't see where his hands were. He pulled away and sank into his chair so his students couldn't see how hard he was – even the most short-sighted of his students would have been able to miss the tent in his pants. Realising something was up, Ginny spun around, her face as red as her hair. "Sorry," he mumbled to his students. "Gone some good news and... got a little carried away." Ginny hurried to her desk. _Keep this to yourself for a bit, love_, he projected his thoughts onto her. _I don't want Andy getting wind of this_.

Ginny sank into her seat, glad that everyone's desk was forward-facing so no-one could see how red her face continued to be over the whole lesson. But at least, she realised later, there was some good to come out of it; Sarah Callahan looked as though _she_ had discovered her husband cheating, rather than being the one who was trying to make the husband cheat.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I get so <em>angry<em> at him. Did he care about no-one but himself? Did he only want the glory? I get so angry and I feel awful for being angry and I miss him _so much_." Lupin handed Dennis Creavey a tissue. He'd slipped into the unofficial role of counsellor, as well as House Head for the Gryffindor half of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff House. Which he didn't mind – in fact, he usually liked that he had so much to give to kids who needed someone to talk to who was both a Gryffindor and who had lost his own fair share in the war – he wished that today of all days Dennis hadn't taken it upon himself to monopolise his evening after dinner to sob about his late brother Colin. But he had a duty as a teacher to their emotional as well as intellectual wellbeing and as badly as he wanted to see Ginny after their impromptu makeout session, he knew he couldn't brush off the troubled youngster to do so.

"I was the same with my first wife," he said. "She shouldn't have been there. I knew it, her mum knew it, and we begged her to stay at home. She agreed, and then joined in once we weren't around to police it. And now my son doesn't have a mother. I still get angry with her for it."

Dennis's eyes went wide at this admission. "But you – "

"Yes, I know I've remarried, and I'm expecting again. And I'm happy, don't doubt that. But my son is still without a mother because she defied an edict that anyone who wasn't fit to fight – and she was too weak, like your brother was too young and inexperienced – so yeah, I still get angry with her. I think it's natural to be angry in those circumstances. So many people were there who shouldn't have been, and for good reason, and got killed for their efforts – most of them without actually achieving something. They're pointless and avoidable deaths. I think that's a perfectly good reason to be angry."

Colin sniffled. "Thankyou," he said.

"Here, have some chocolate. It will make you feel better." The bell went for curfew. _Oh, thankgod,_ Lupin thought. He walked Dennis up to the Gryffindor Tower because he didn't like the idea of the distressed boy making his way up all those flights of ever-moving stairs while so distressed. He fidgeted obviously when Sprout thanked him for bringing him back and acting as a general second-in-command for her House before letting him go when it soon became apparent that he wanted to be somewhere else. He raced back down to his rooms to his wife. Ginny was in her bedroom, fast asleep. _Damn_, he thought, and was glad that Dennis Creavey was at the other end of the castle so he couldn't smack him for taking up all his time.

He knelt next to her bed, wishing that she had chosen to fall asleep in _his_ so he wouldn't feel torn about crawling under the covers next to her. In the end, his conscience won; he had promised Ginny he wouldn't come onto her without her permission, and being sound asleep definitely counted as _not_ having her permission. There would be other times – nights when his time wasn't tied up with grieving students – when he could be with her.

He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight," he whispered, before making his way to his own room.

* * *

><p>"When did you get in last night?"<p>

"Just after curfew. Dennis Creavey was pretty upset so I walked him up to the Tower. You were asleep when I got back."

"You could have woken you up."

"I don't want to mess with your sleep."

"You didn't seem to mind before," she said, flirtatiously reminding him of the night he had come to her and woken her up with his rather forceful lovemaking.

"Ginny, please don't remind me of that. I feel bad enough that it happened as it is."

"Sorry," she said, chastised.

He kissed her briefly, but on the mouth. "It's fine. Look, next weekend is a Hogsmead weekend and I'm not needed. I thought we could spend it away from here. Neville will be up to see Luna so we could catch up, if you'd like. And there's something I've been meaning to show you."

"What?" she asked, the promise of something mysterious – at least a pleasant mysterious like Lupin was promising – irresistible.

"You'll find out."

* * *

><p>His arm was draped casually across the back of her shoulders, her head resting against <em>her<em> shoulders, her hair fanning out across his back. He idly played with it, a clump threading through his fingers. She was young enough to be his daughter, but there was no doubt that theirs was not such a relationship; they were clearly in love – very fond of each other, very in sync with one another and – if Neville wasn't mistake – very attracted to one another. He wasn't exactly an expert on such things, but there appeared to be a rather palpable sexual energy between them. His former professor seemed much younger than he had when he had taught Neville five years ago, even though, when you looked at him closely, you could see how much the war had physically aged him. There was an obvious scar across his face from fighting with his own kind, and five years of transformations weren't exactly conducive to youthful looks. No, it was something beyond mere physical appearance. There was a liveliness in his eyes that hadn't been there before, and the way he looked at his young wife - no-one who really noticed it could possibly think that he liked her solely for her youth. And it was more to it than that. She seemed truly at ease with him, something she had never really been with Harry. And it had been hard to blame her, what with all the girls who hero-worshipped Harry. That he had ended up cheating on her with Cho Change was proof of that. There was no danger of that with Lupin, and not simply because he didn't attract attention the way Harry did, being a nearly-forty werewolf. It was that he clearly had eyes for no-one but Ginny, and Ginny responded well to knowing that.

He had always liked and respected Lupin, the first teacher he'd had other that Sprout who had made him feel like he was capable of something and not just a Squib, an embarrassment to the Longbottom name. And as of next year, when he became an apprentice under Sprout, they would be colleagues. Despite being old enough to be his father, Lupin had a knack for relating to him, and Neville tending to think of him more as a mentoring older-brother figure than a Professor and father-figure. They talked amiably about Hogwarts and things that had happened since school had started. They finished their drinks and Ginny offered to get another round. "Make sure it's pumpkin juice," Lupin said good-naturedly.

She poked her tongue out. "Don't nag me."

He drew her in for a kiss – brief, publicly acceptable but undoubtedly affectionate. "Don't make me nag." He flashed a relaxed, content smile when she headed towards the bar. "I don't like her drinking. I know it sounds like a dumb muggle thing but I'm more comfortable if she limits what she ingests."

"That explains why _you're_ not drinking," Neville said, finding a greater degree of respect for his former Professor and future colleague. It _did_ sound like a dumb muggle thing but the guy had the decency to not drink around his wife. "You and I should catch up later." Meaning, at a time he could drink without feeling like a hypocrite for drinking about his wife.

"Sounds good." Lupin cocked his head. "So, spill while she can't hear. When did you last see Harry?"

"I don't see a lot of him anymore," Neville admitted. "I... didn't like the way he treated Ginny."

It was Lupin's turn to find increased respect for his former pupil and future colleague. Harry had been one of his first real friends – he had been a lousy boyfriend, perhaps, but a loyal, supportive friend – and it would have taken a lot of conviction to walk away from that... or at least see less of Harry for it. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that at some point in the future," he said, making it clear that _he_ would appreciate it if they didn't bring up Harry... or his first wife, for that matter.

"He was just jealous," Luna piped up.

"Jealous?" Lupin asked. He liked Luna precisely because of her charming honesty, and his attention was piqued by the way Neville shot her a warning look. Obviously it was a theory that he had told her and didn't want her passing onto anyone else – or at least not Lupin. "Of Neville," Luna said, shooting a fond glance at her boyfriend, apparently blissfully ignorant of the murderous look he was shooting right back at her. "And Ron."

For a second Lupin was confused. Harry had always been more successful with girls then Neville or Ron. From day one, even as an eleven-year-old, girls had had crushes on Harry; it was inevitable. In fact, it was legendary – you only had to recall Romilda Vane to know that. Whereas Ron had lived most of his life under the shadow of his five older, more popular, more successful brothers, and Neville had until only a few years ago been considered to be practically a squib. Neither of them had been popular in the slightest with girls – at least not until after the war until anyone who had played a major part, like destroying a Horcrux, suddenly became very desirable – so why Harry would have been jealous, Lupin had no – "Oh," he said. "_Oh_." Heh. So Harry-the-hero had watched in jealousy as his two closest male friends had started sexual relationships while his own girlfriend had been reluctant - and maybe, Lupin thought, for good reason, given what had happened. So he had found what he wanted somewhere else – with some_one_ else. Lupin shrugged at this revelation. "His loss, my gain," he said...

... From the other side of the crowded Three Broomsticks pub, Harry, Hermione and Ron were gathered. Cho wasn't with them; Hermione and Ron had refused to extend their previously-close foursome to include Cho. They were still very fond of Harry, but they couldn't quite overlook the fact he had cheated on Ginny – Ron in particular, who had always been so overprotective of his only younger sibling, who was a girl, to boot. And Cho knew it. And _Harry_ knew it. He knew that things weren't as fun as they had been when he had been with Ginny. Often he thought about it and felt quite stupid. He was quite fond of Cho, of course, and had liked her for so long, but he and Ginny had once had something very special and he had ruined that by cheating on her – and not even trying to patch things up with her when she had caught him. And now she was married to their former Professor, Remus Lupin. And pregnant, from what he heard. What in Merlin's name had possessed her to do such a thing? Well, she had been heartbroken and on the rebound, no doubt – but really, couldn't the girl have any better taste than to go to bed with an aging werewolf? Harry was extremely put out to think that Ginny would go to bed with someone old enough to be their father but not _him_. He scowled to see them enter the crowded pub and meet up with Neville and Luna – two people who had very little to do with him since his relationship with Cho had been exposed. It was nothing overt, nothing that would embarrass either of them, but Neville had made it clear, in an obvious and dignified manner, that he thought very little of Harry for cheating on Ginny. _You should have broken up with her if you wanted sex, but you shouldn't have tried to have it both ways_. Neville had never said so much, but it was clear that was what he had _thought_.

_Easy for him to say_, Harry thought. _He was getting laid_. Lupin looked younger than he had in a long time – for as long as Harry had known him. He was five years older now, but looked younger – looked close to the thirty-eight that he was. _Well, no wonder_, Harry thought, remembering the crass muggle expression – _you're only as old as the body you feel_. _Reckon you're seventeen now_? Harry jeered at his former Professor silently. The Lupin had their backs to him – and Harry was pretty sure Neville had noticed him, and, after a brief connecting of eyes, studiously refused to acknowledge him – but it was easy enough to see that they were a couple. He had his arm slung across her back and was playing with her hair in that idle way that a boyfriend – or husband – does, and her head was reading against his shoulder in a casual way that a girlfriend – or wife – does. Harry suddenly felt very jealous.

"Mate, leave it," Ron said. He had seen them soon after Harry had. He was yet to officially see the newly-married couple, still torn as to weather he was supposed to approve or not – but one thing he _did_ know was that Harry had absolutely no right to start acting up at this point. He had forfeited that right when he had cheated on Ginny.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Harry said indignantly. Ron gave him a disbelieving look and Harry felt a stab of resentment. Ron and Hermione wouldn't even _be_ together if it hadn't been for him; Ron wouldn't have any of the glory of being a War Hero if it hadn't been for him. "I was just going to get us more drinks."

"_I'll_ get them," Ron said. Harry shot him a filthy look.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting drinks without causing a scene," he said loftily. Ginny was at the bar and he jostled for a position next to her. It took her several seconds to realise that the person crowding in next to her at the crowded bar of the crowded pub was her ex, she was so preoccupied thinking about her husband and the little ways he expressed his concern, even when he sometimes drove her batty with it. "Harry," she breathed, for a moment her presence of mind fleeing in the sheer force of memories that she shared with Harry. Her schoolgirl crush, their fleeting relationship in sixth year, their breakup 'for her own good' and reconciliation a year later... her mouth twisted into a brief grimace when she recalled his infidelity, before suddenly it didn't seem to matter. She was happy and secure in her marriage in a way that Harry had never been able to do.

"Who are you here with?" she couldn't help but asking, more out of curiosity than bitterness to wonder if Cho was there. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw Ron and Hermione. She smiled and waved and wondered if she could get Lupin to go over and say hi to them.

"Er – just here with Ron and Herm," Harry said, knowing that she had meant _are you here with Cho?_

"Haven't seen Ron since the beginning of semester," she said. "I think he hasn't decided yet whether he approves of my marriage or not." She laughed, an airy, tinkling, _genuine_, laugh, tossing her hair back, arching her back and briefly thrusting her stomach forward slightly to balance the motion. Harry's eyes went straight to her stomach, curiosity overwhelming him. "Just ask, if you want," she suggested when she caught him doing it. "Apparently I have the best maternity clothes money – or custody – can buy."

"Pardon?"

"Remus says Andromeda Tonks is the best there is when it comes to the spells for maternity clothes. I wouldn't know – it's not exactly something I put a lot of thought into. But I feel incredibly comfortable – even more than anything mum could make for me, even before... but of course, you can imagine that Andromeda Tonks isn't exactly my number-one fan. Remus traded custody of Teddy for a month for it. I've no idea how I'm ever going to repay a sacrifice like that." There was a tone in her voice that made Harry feel very small – even more so because there didn't seem anything particularly pointed in Ginny's words. She was simply expressing how touched she had been that her husband had cared enough to get the best for her that he had given up his son for a month for it. Harry remembered how possessive Lupin was of his son; Ginny must mean everything to him to give up something like that.

And she hadn't meant enough to him, _Harry_, to be faithful to her. Way to make him feel like a heel.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Four months."

"And you've been married...?"

"Three." Her green eyes suddenly flashed irritably. "Harry, I don't expect you to be happy for me, but _please_ don't beat around the bush like that. I hate it. We married because I was pregnant. I may as well be upfront with that and I hate it when people do this sneaky-sneaky way of trying to find out. Duh, of course that was why. I'm young enough to be his daughter and he was happy to spend the rest of his life grieving for Dora."

"Dora?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't feel right calling her Tonks when that's what he and Andromeda call her."

"And it doesn't bother you that he was married so recently?"

"I knew when I married him there'd been other women," she said, coolly and pointedly. It was a _touch_ hypocritical for Harry to be lecturing her about her husband having been with other women. Harry bristled, knowing that she was calling him on his hypocrisy without saying it. He remembered when Ginny would fling any hypocrisy loudly at the hypocrite; clearly, she had been learning the art of biting wit from her husband.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her. "What possessed you to jump into bed with him? How long did you wait after refusing to sleep with me before you spread your legs for _him_?" he hissed crassly. "What's he got that I don't?"

Ginny, to her credit, didn't respond the way most teenagers would at being called a whore. "Not that it's any of your business," she said with cool dignity that made her appear ten years older than Harry and not a year young, "common human decency – which doesn't seem to be all that common these days," she added. "He makes me laugh and think and feel special – and not like I always have to look behind me. He's only got eyes for me."

"He's a werewolf!"

"He's a better husband than you'll ever be," Ginny said, finally goaded into responding with one-upmanship. How _dare_ Harry talk down about her husband simply because he _was_ her husband – he had been a big enough admirer of Lupin's in the past. "_And_ a better kisser," she added, remembering their first kiss – and the kisses that had come since. There was the technical knowledge that had come from being an eager student of prostitutes, she was aware of that... but there was also the way he loved her, and had eyes for no-one but her, that translated into explosive kisses.

Harry was enraged to hear Ginny compare him and Lupin in sexual terms – a forty-year-old werewolf! Who had been lucky to attract _one_ attractive young woman's attention, let alone _two_. Hell, he hadn't even attracted Ginny's attention – he had gotten her drunk and then married her when it had resulted in pregnancy. So to be compared unfavourably to him enraged Harry, and rage blinded him to a point that it compromised his good sense and made him forget basic rules of survival.

Like, never touch a werewolf's things without their permission. Like his children. Or his wife. Especially not forcefully.

He grabbed Ginny and kissed her hard, forcing her tongue into her mouth, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist and sliding his free hand between their bodies to feel her up. She tried to push away, but he was stronger than her. She scratched at his neck and pounded at his back...

... "Er, Remus – " Neville said tentatively, not sure if he wanted to be the one to get the ball rolling by informing Lupin that his wife's ex was mauling her. _What's he thinking?_ Neville wondered. Harry knew how territorial werewolves were; it could be suicide to hit on one's wife, let alone sexually assault her like Harry was doing now.

Lupin gave Neville his full attention. Neville made a circling motion with his index finger, an indication to turn around; Lupin's back was to the bar. He twisted around, and Neville could see, even though Lupin's shirt, the muscles in his back tense up, almost-but-not-quite an animal crouching reading to pounce.

Within a second he was at the bar, having ploughed through everyone in his way, wrenching Harry away from Ginny. "Keep – your – fucking – hands – off – my – wife!" Lupin snarled in a way that couldn't have been scarier had he been in full-werewolf transformation. He had grabbed Harry by the collar and punctuated every word with a fist to his nose; by the seventh blow Harry's nose was a flattened pulp. By now the other patrons of the Three Broomsticks had given him a wide berth – no-one wanted to be in swinging range of a raging, territorial werewolf, even in human form – which gave Lupin plenty of room to throw Harry flat on his back on the stone floor. Harry reached for his wand and Lupin responded by smashing down on his hand with his foot. Harry howled in agony. "You come near her again and I'll kill you!" he promised.

He turned to Ginny, who was visibly frightened, both by Harry's assault and her husband's reaction. He immediately softened, and the contrast couldn't be more noticeable as if he _had_ been in werewolf form and changed back to human form. He took her hand gently and led her outside. "I'm sorry," he said contritely. "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"He shouldn't have – he shouldn't have – " she stumbled over her words, trying to say that _he shouldn't have touched me_ because everyone knew that you didn't put your grubby hands on something of a werewolf's, even if you had once claimed it as your own – _especially_ if you had once claimed it as your own. But she was sickened by the way Harry had touched her. "Remus, can you hold me? Please?" Lupin immediately forgot about Harry and embraced his wife.

She was shaking badly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I overreacted." She breathed in his familiar scent, felt the strength in his body and knew that no-one would dare touch her, let alone hurt her now.

"It's not you. It's him. I feel so dirty. He made me feel like – " She shuddered against him. It hadn't even been that he had treated her like an object, because she had often felt like that with her husband. But she had never doubted Lupin had wanted her, whereas with Harry it had been only that he had been pissed off that she had given someone else what she wouldn't give him. He hadn't wanted her so much as he'd been pissed off that she had wanted someone else. He had wanted her to be pining for him, and when she hadn't, he'd treated her like a whore. "I don't want to be with anyone but you," she said in a small voice. He brought his hand under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking up at her. "I don't want to be with anyone but you, either," he said softly, and kissed her gently. He felt like noticeably relax in his arms.

"C'mon," he said, pulling away slightly so he could draw her to his side and wrap his arm across her back around her waist. "I told her there's something I wanted to show you."

* * *

><p>"What on earth possessed you to assault a werewolf's wife? <em>Pregnant<em> wife, no less?" Andromeda asked incredulously. Harry's shattered nose and multi-broken hand was easy enough to fix, although serious enough that it involved observation at St. Mungo's. "I've doubted Remus's judgment plenty of times, but never his ability as a DADA teacher. Surely he if no-one else taught you that you don't mess with a Dark Creature like that."

Harry squirmed. "He shouldn't have taken advantage of her," was the best mumbled excuse that he could manage.

"Whether he did or didn't, I don't know," Andromeda said. "But they're happy, and if there's one thing he seems to understand, it's that we take what happiness we can find in this world. He was the one who encouraged me to come back to work – which is neither here nor there. You should know better than to do what you did. Had you been a stranger, I think he would have killed you." She took Harry's hand and started flexing the joints back; Harry gasped in pain, but Andromeda was satisfied with the flexibility.

"You were a Healer?" he asked.

"_Am_," she corrected. "And don't sound so surprised. I know what you lot think of Slytherins."

"It's just that – well – er – "

"Blacks tend not to have the compassion to make decent Healers?" Andromeda asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, Blacks tend not to marry muggle-borns either. Narcissa is furious that I inherited everything of Bellatrix's, including this hospital," she said gleefully.

"You – this is _yours_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not quite – St. Mungo's isn't privately owned, if that's what you mean. But it was founded with Black money about four hundred years ago and ever since, the Head Administrator position had been reserved for a Black, inherited along with everything else. When Sirius died, it went to Bellatrix, and when she died, it went to me. Narcissa's contesting it, but not having much luck. She doesn't give a fig about this hospital, of course, but she _does_ want the money – especially in light of the fact that when I die, it goes to Teddy."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Harry asked. A half-blood with a werewolf for a father was hardly Narcissa Malfoy's idea of a rightful heir to the Noble House of Black.

Andromeda smiled sardonically. Though she hadn't approved of her daughter's marriage, it _did_ amuse her that Teddy would ultimately be the Black heir.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Harry asked suddenly. "Their marriage?"

"What I think of it is none of your concern," Andromeda said loftily, reminding Harry more of her older sister. "But it's my duty as a Healer to tell you not to pull a stunt like that again. He _will_ kill you next time. And I'm not adverse to having you as Teddy's godfather."

"Really?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "I would have thought – " he said, stumbling to correct himself as he almost blurted out that he would have thought that _any_ Slytherin, even Andromeda Tonks, would have been happy having her descendants in another House.

"You thought what? That I want Horace Slughorn to get his grubby mitts on my boy? If I didn't want you in Teddy's life, Harry, you would have known about it already." And she had that look in her eyes, that look that could remind a person so much of Bellatrix, that reminder that regardless of how different their personal convictions might have been, they were both very strong women and highly vocal about it. "And quite frankly, I don't give a crap what went on between you and Ginny Lupin." She used the girl's married name deliberately to drive her point across. "I _do_ care if you upset what is already something of a delicate situation. So if I hear that you've been doing just that, it won't just be my son-in-law that you'll have to deal with... it will be _me_."

* * *

><p>"I don't get why we're here," Ginny said when Lupin led her by the hand through a break in the dilapidated fence that surrounded the Shrieking Sack. She knew, of course, that it <em>wasn't<em> haunted or possessed and that legend had stemmed from Lupin's monthly cycles before Wolfsbane had been invented, so she supposed it had some meaning to him... but _why_ he would want to bring her here, she had no idea. She would have thought that those days before his lycanthropy could be somewhat controlled was something he would want to forget. He didn't answer her, instead, crossing the snow-covered field to the entrance of a shack that was just as dilapidated as the fence that surrounded it.

She gasped when she saw the inside. As run-down as it appeared on the outside, that's how well-kept it was on the inside, everything clean and cared for in a way that would have made his mother-in-law – both of them – proud. Stone floors without a speck of dirt of them, starched curtains, walls that looked newly painted. In fact, if anything, it looked _too_ perfect - like a shrine. And then she realised that was what it was. Not a reminder of his painful transformations, but a shrine to what had been some of the happiest days of his life – when he had had three, well, _two_ really, friends who didn't give a crap about his lycanthropy – in fact, liked him enough to become illegal Animagi for him.

"I let it fall to ruin after James and Peter died – after I _thought_ Peter died – and Sirius went to Azkaban," he said. "I felt so betrayed. Then after I found out the truth I felt I owed it to them to maintain this place. I was entitled to a war pension but I had no use for the money – I have more than I know what to do with, between what I inherited from Dora and what I get from Hogwarts, and I can't even put it away for Teddy because he'll inherit so much from Andy – so I organised something with Kingsley. It's mine now," he said proudly. "I put a bunch of spells on it." That much, Ginny thought, was obvious by the fact that it looked like one stiff wind would make it fall down, but inside it was charming and well-cared for. "You can't even get past the fence without holding my hand, there's a barrier around it, a modified version of the discouraging spell that was at the last Quidditch World Cup." That one had been designed to make muggles suddenly remember that they had something urgent to do in the opposite direction whenever they came within a few kilometres of the barrier; this one was designed to instil people with a disinterest, even a fear, in the Shack. And if that failed, Lupin was the only one the shield barrier would respond to; anyone whose hand he wasn't holding would find themselves feelings as if they were walking into a spongy, rubbery, invisible wall that would get them no closer to the shack no matter how many steps they took. "It's mine now – only mine. I come here when I need to straighten my thoughts."

"That night – when you left the castle – " she fumbled with her words.

"I came here," he confirmed.

"You never – "

"Brought Miss Callahan here, no," he said, reading her thoughts easily without Legilimency, so obvious they were. "I've only brought two people here – Tess and now you. It's not a place I want to share with the world."

She was so touched by the fact that this place meant so much to him – and that _she_ meant so much to him to bring her here – that she was speechless. Still holding her hand, he led her over to the bed and they sat down next to each other. "I was bitten when I was six," he said. She knew that from what snippets of information she had gathered about him, but he had never told her himself. "Fenrir is – well, he's evil, even for a Dark Creature. I don't remember being human, I don't remember not being in pain. And for five years I had nothing. My parents kept me largely isolated. My mum loved me and did the best she could given what people thought of werewolves, but my dad – as I said, I think he would have been quite happy to let me go off with Fenrir and started again for another son – a human son. I don't remember a time when I didn't feel ashamed of who I was – feeling worthless, unlovable. And then along came James and Sirius and I loved being with them and I was so ashamed of what I was and went to such pains to hide it from them... only to find out that they didn't care. In fact, given that this was _Sirius and James_ that we're talking about, I'm sure they thought it was terribly cool that they'd managed to befriend a Dark Creature without even trying. When they learnt to be Animagi, they were the best days of my life. We used to run amok – we never every inch of Hogwarts and Hogsmead – they not only didn't care, but they liked me enough to go to all these lengths to keep me company... help make my life a little more bearable. And then... then they were gone. And then I had Sirius for a little bit longer and then he was gone for good and I had to go through that all over again." He gripped her hand tightly and twisted her fingers. She was sitting to his right, so he was holding her left hand in his right, and he twisted her wedding band around her finger. "I didn't want anyone to have this place but me – and the people I cared about," he whispered with hoarse conviction. "I owe it to them not to let it fall to wrack and ruin."

He started to tremble, and for the first time in their marriage, she understood the depth of her husband. He had been intensely lonely for most of his life, briefly punctuated by moments of unconditional love, only to feel the loneliness even more intensely when that was taken from him. He hadn't known how to approach her as a wife – he had done better as a Professor – so he had done it in an unromantic, forceful way that had made her feel like he only wanted her because she was there ... when he had actually been trying to tell her that he wanted her love and companionship. She twisted around so she could hug him, and he buried his head in her shoulder. With a gasp and a shudder he burst into tears. She manoeuvred their bodies so they were lying on the bed and hugged him tightly, giving him permission to sob openly. "It's OK, you can let it out," she said soothingly. He sobbed brokenly into her shoulder, fisting her hair into his hands, pulling on it as if to reassure himself that she was there. It hurt, but she willed herself not to react. Her husband needed her; she could take a little pain.

Finally he exhausted himself and lay in her arms, breathing deeply. "Sorry," he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me."

She raised his chin so she was looking him in the eyes and kissed him briefly. "You've had a lot to deal with," she said. "I'm so sorry that I've been so unaware of it."

"Not your fault," he mumbled. "I've been a shitty husband. I haven't treated you the way you deserve. I suck at being married."

He was on the verge of melancholy. "We've both been pretty bad at this," she conceded. "I suppose it's understandable, given why we got married in the first place. But, Remus – I really like you. I mean, I _really_ like you. I love being around you, and I love the way you make me feel. I – I love you," she blurted out.

He stared at her wide-eyed, his bloodshot eyes from crying bringing out the green in them. "Don't say something like that just to cheer me up," he mumbled.

"I wouldn't," she said. Especially not now that she knew the deep loneliness he felt; to say something like that and not mean it would just be cruel. "I do love you, Remus." And to prove it, she kissed him. They hadn't kissed since their interrupted makeout session in class a few days ago; even though he had made it clear that she was to make the first move, she had still been waiting for him to do it.

He kissed her back hungrily, threading his legs through hers, trying to get closer to her. "Ginny..." he cried out. "Ginny, my love..." She twisted around so she was on top of him.

"Lie still," she whispered to him suddenly filled with the desire to pamper him. She kissed his face and neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt, exposing the skin as she went, flicking her tongue over him, nipping at his collarbone, sucking on his flesh...

Lupin squirmed and moaned softly but remained largely still. His clenched his fingers into the mattress and arched his back as he became more and more turned on. She got to his waist and started unzipping his pants, freeing his massive erection. "_GINNY!_" he screamed when she stroked him gently. For twenty minutes she had been working him with her fingers and mouth and he was in a frenzied state. "Oh, please, love... _please_..."

There was something very thrilling about hearing her husband beg – and the way he called her _love_ – turned her on without him even touching her. She quickly undressed so she was completely naked and straddled him. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her. "Ginny – sweet – Merlin – _Ginny!_" he cried out as she rode him, her long red hair sweeping across her back, her breasts bouncing as she worked on top of him. "Gin, oh God, I'm coming – I'm coming – I'm – _ahhhhhh!_" he cried out. He dug his fingers into her hips to keep her steady on top of him while he spilt himself inside her. He suddenly felt exhausted and he pulled her on top of him, their sweaty bodies gliding together. "Thankyou," he said simply. He felt drained, but in a wonderful way. He imagined this was what humans meant when they talked about a workout-induced high.

She raised herself slightly so she could meet his eyes and smiled at him. "Remus Lupin, don't tell me you're worn out!"

"I don't remember feeling this happy," he said. "You mean everything to me, you know that? I feel like I could curl up next to you forever and be perfectly happy."

She curled up next to him, tracing the scars across his chest idly, wondering the story behind each of them. "That sounds nice," she said dreamily, but her husband had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>It was a very much in-love couple that returned to Hogwarts late the following day. His arm was around her waist and she was leaning into him, her long hair draped across his back. Despite the fact he was old enough to be her father, there was no way anyone could mistake their relationship for that; they were clearly very much in love. They were immediately sidelined by Professor McGonagall, who gave Lupin a rather pointed look which he knew meant <em>my office. Now<em>. She had this knack of doing it and making him feel like an eleven-year-old first-year again. "Love, I'll see you in a bit," he promised.

He followed McGonagall into her office. "Look, I know I shouldn't have hit Harry, but he started it. He shouldn't have kissed Ginny, and that's _far_ worse. OK, well maybe not _far_ worse, but... he had no right to do that. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let him maul her?"

"Of course not. But you can't just go around breaking people's noses. You go through the proper channels. Do you know how bad this makes the school look?"

"Honestly? I don't care. She's my _wife_ and I _will not stand_ to have her treated like tha

* * *

><p>t. I don't care who knows it. And he frightened her," Lupin added, his entire tone of voice changing completely. "He had no right to make her feel that way."<p>

"It doesn't seem to have done you much harm," McGonagall commented dryly. He hadn't looked this happy in a long time. She hoped this meant they had patched things up - and if that was the case, maybe all this drama with Sarah Callahan and Harry Potter had been for the best. "Look, I can't do anything about it, as much as I would love to, given it happened off school grounds and Harry's not a student here anymore. But for the love of Merlin, Remus, can you _please _keep your temper in check next time? Your old enough to be his father – show some maturity." Though she highly doubted there would _be_ a next time, because she doubted that anyone, but especially not Harry Potter, would pull such a stunt after they knew how Lupin would react at seeing his wife being manhandled.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, OK, I'm <em>coming<em>," Ginny said when there was a persistent knocking on the front door. Probably another one of his students in need of counselling. She thought the extra duties her husband took on were great, but she was starting to realise how much of his free time it would eat up. "Hold _up_, we've only been back for a few minutes." _Stupid kids wanting to chew up my husband's time_, she thought irritably. She wanted him to come back so she could cuddle up with him...

She opened the front door and paled to see Cho Chang there. The last time she had seen Cho was five months ago, when she had caught her and Harry together. She suddenly became very aware of her figure, even hidden underneath her brilliantly-designed robes. "I've got nothing to say to you," she said coolly, and went to close the door on Cho. Cho shot her foot out in time, and Ginny wasn't vicious enough to slam the door on her foot.

"Please, Ginny, I really want to talk to you," Cho pleaded.

"About what?" Ginny asked icily. "I think everything that needs to be established already has been."

"Ginny – "

"Fine," she said. "If you're not going to leave then you may as well come in. Remus doesn't like scenes being made."

Cho followed Ginny into the rooms. "Remus?" she couldn't help but parrot. She looked around enviously; it was clear that Ginny's husband had put a lot of effort into making the DADA Professor's quarters personal and homey, whereas Harry still behaved like a messy bachelor.

For her troubles she got a filthy look from Ginny. "What, you thought I called my husband by his last name?" she asked.

Cho was immediately flustered by the cool but clearly annoyed Ginny. "No, of course not. It just – sounds strange."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders as if to say that Cho finding a married couple calling each other by their first names strange was a testimony to Cho's utter lack of sophistication and not Ginny's own situation. "Look, what do you want?" she asked. "I don't have a lot of time and I suggest you spit it out before Remus gets back. You're not exactly his favourite person."

"Ginny – please don't take Harry away," Cho blurted out.

It was so outrageous that for a second Ginny thought she had imagined it – like, maybe there was a part of her that still wanted to see Cho brought to her knees and so had imagined her begged Ginny to let her keep Harry. "Pardon?" she asked.

"Don't take Harry away," Cho repeated.

The idea was so ludicrous that Ginny started laughing. "I don't think you have to worry about that," she said with condescending sweetness – _hey! I'm getting good at this insulting wit thing!_ – she thought gleefully. "Even if I wanted to leave my husband – which I _don't_ – I'm five months pregnant. Remus would chain me to the bed if he thought I had any such ideas."

"You don't – want – to leave him?" Cho asked disbelievingly, truly struggling how Ginny could be happy being married to someone old enough to be her father when she had once been the girlfriend of the great hero Harry Potter.

"I know you feel sorry for me, Cho, thinking that I'm stuck married to a man old enough to be my father because he got me pregnant," Ginny said with cool dignity that would have made her husband proud had he been there to witness it. "But believe me, you kind of did me a favour. We love each other and I've never felt so secure with a man. He makes me laugh and feel special. And he _doesn't_ make me feel like I'm constantly looking over my shoulder," she added pointedly. _Strike!_ she thought gleefully when she saw the look on Cho's face.

But her delight was short-lived, and she felt a strange surge of pity for Cho. She had never before contemplated the fact that Cho was all too aware what it was like to be constantly looking over her shoulder; she had endured everything Ginny had, with the ever-present attention Harry enjoyed, on top of knowing that Harry was perfectly capable of cheating if he didn't feel satisfied. Infidelity was never a good foundation for a secure, trusting relationship. "I have no interest in Harry, Cho, in fact, I detest him for what he did to me. He made no effort to get me back but suddenly when I was happy with someone else, he thought it was OK to force his attention on him in a crowded pub. I wouldn't have him if you paid me. Why would I _want_ him when my own husband is crazy about me and treats me like a goddess?"

It was then that Cho noticed that Ginny didn't look the slightest bit pregnant, let alone five months along. The clothes she was wearing were spectacularly designed. "Did Andromeda Tonks really design those?" she asked grudgingly. Ginny nodded. "And he traded Teddy for six months for it?" she asked, even more grudgingly, knowing without even knowing Lupin that his son was the most precious thing in the world for him, and for him to give up his son, even for a limited period of time, even to the boy's grandmother, meant that Ginny had to be pretty precious to him, too. Harry didn't have anything that precious to him, but Cho doubted he would relinquish it for her.

"One," Ginny corrected, pleased that gossip had inflated the period sixfold. "Like I said... he's crazy about me. Why would I want a cheating boyfriend who forces himself onto someone else's wife instead?" Cho had no answer for that, and Ginny found herself feeling even more pity for the older woman. She had come here to plead for her boyfriend because she knew what Harry was capable of... only to discover that Ginny was far happier with a much older man who treated her like a goddess... while her own boyfriend kissed other men's wives in public places so _everyone_ knew what a cheat he was.

"Gin? Love, I'm back. Got told I'm a naughty boy and not to do it again," Lupin's voice came through the rooms, a tone of amusement in them. McGonagall knew perfectly well that he would react in the exact same way should Harry provoke him in the same manner again, and what was more, _he_ knew that she didn't particularly think his response had been completely unreasonable. "Why don't you – " he stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the small living room that Cho and Ginny were in. His smile died on his lips and turned into a scowl. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" he snarled at Cho, and Cho trembled visibly. She had thought Lupin wouldn't dare strike her like he had Harry – she, a girl significantly smaller than him (not that size really matter when up against the superhuman strength of a werewolf, even in human form) and on Hogwarts grounds to boot. But now she doubted that.

"Remus, please, don't," Ginny said, her voice cool and controlled – and not the least bit upset by the presence of the woman who had helped to break her heart. "Cho just came to see me. Seems she thinks I want Harry back."

Despite his anger, Lupin couldn't help but grin at that. "Cho, I know I lot of people hooked up hastily in the last few years and have since regretted it, but I assure you, there are still _some_ people who believe in the sanctity of marriage... and not to go around pinching other women's boyfriends," he said with heavy sweetness that was almost worse than his clear fury. "Are you done insulting my wife's virtue now or do you care to hash it out at the Ministry?"

"Min – Ministry?" Chloe stammered. "W – Why?"

"You're defaming her," he said pleasantly, but with a vicious wit undermining the pleasantness that made Cho more uncomfortable than if he were outright nasty to her. "Implying she's someone who plays around. Not to mention undermining my own reputation for implying I'd marry a trollop."

"I didn't mean to – " "Yes, that seems to be a problem with you, doesn't it, Miss Chang? You don't _mean_ to do something... and yet somehow you manage to do it anyway." He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her cheek, for a moment lost in her presence in a way that made Cho bitter with jealousy. She knew that Harry had never looked at her that way, let along could get so lost in her that he would forget where he was for a second. It didn't last long. "Miss Chang," he said coolly. "Let me make this clear. I do not want to see you or Harry, and neither does my wife. You were twit enough to sleep with Harry, that's your loss and my gain. Now get the fuck out of this castle before I decide a repeat performance is in order."

Cho did exactly that. "You alright, love?" Lupin asked casually.

Ginny nodded. "Fine," she said. "Actually... more than fine. I know this sounds ridiculous, but... I kinda feel sorry for her. She came to me because she knows that if Harry could cheat _with_ her, he can cheat _on_ her. To be honest, I didn't realise just how much of a burden it is to be with someone like Harry until I saw how desperate Cho is. I was never really secure – I was always so aware of all the women who were interested in him."

"I hate to break it to you, love, but I'm not exactly lacking in women who are interested in me," Lupin pointed out. He doubted he would see the back of Sarah Callahan until the end of the school year. And she wasn't the only one; plenty of women had the hots for anyone considered a war hero, and that was _without_ the high sympathy of him being a war widower as well. Quite frankly, he had preferred the fear and disgust that he had inspired before his ascended status.

She leaned back against him. "Yeah... but I never thought you were the type," she said.

"Really? You could have fooled me," he teased her. She turned around and smiled at him. "I was irrational," she admitted. "I knew how you were like with Dora."

"I ran away from her," he reminded her.

"You went back to her... and you never cheated on her," _she_ reminded _him_. "Remus, all I was trying to say is that I didn't realise until I was with Cho how much of a burden it is to be with someone like Harry. I never felt secure with Harry – and because I didn't feel secure, I was never happy." She wrapped his arms around his neck. "Harry is... there's such an illusion to him. A lot of glitter but at the core a boy who's enjoying whatever he can get his hands on. Whereas you... you're the most genuine person I've ever known. I wasn't just trying to get a rise out of her when I said I wouldn't have Harry over you. I've had you both, I can say with absolute certainty that you're a far greater human being."

"Ginny..." Lupin said, at loss for words. He was just coming to grips with the idea that Ginny loved him, to be paid such a compliment...

"I'm glad you happened to me," he finally said.

She smiled lovingly at him. "I'm glad you happened to me, too," she said, and she could feel their child inside her approving. "Remus? I was thinking, we should go to the Burrow for Christmas. I know you have it off," Ginny said a few days later. She had checked – with the amount of orphans they had as a result of the war, they needed more teachers on the staff during holidays, which meant a lesser likelihood of everyone getting the holidays they wanted, although Lupin's status as a newlywed tended to give him an advantage.

"I'd love to, Gin, but I asked for Christmas off so I could spend it with Tess. She doesn't have a great relationship with her parents."

"You mean they have nothing to do with her because she's a werewolf?" Ginny clarified. Lupin nodded. Tess was a muggle-born, and her parents hadn't been supportive of the knowledge of their daughter's previously unknown abilities; being a Dark Creature was something they wouldn't tolerate.

"Well, don't worry about that. Tess is invited, too. Bill sorted it."

"Wait – _Bill_ sorted it?" Lupin asked, stunned to learn that his brother-in-law had done such a thing. Well... maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise. While Bill Weasley wasn't a full werewolf, he still had some of the cravings and appetites of a werewolf that had given him and Lupin a certain bond long before they had become brothers-in-law. And he had enlisted in Bill's help when it had first come to Tess and the two had become immensely fond of each other so he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised that Bill had taken it upon himself to arrange for Tess to spend Christmas with them. "What did your parents say?"

"You know Bill has a certain persuasive ability," Ginny said. As the oldest , Bill had always been the one to campaign for his rights and privileges in a way that siblings behind him hadn't needed to, so it didn't surprise Lupin that Bill had a certain ability to convince people of something. "He made an argument that you, he and Tess are a family of sorts and she had to get used to it. Charlie said only Bill could have gotten away with it."

"I can imagine," Lupin agreed. He leaned back. "Good Lord. You know that Tess and I were both only children? I have no idea how we're supposed to deal with the nine of you," he said – six Weasley children plus Molly, Arthur and Bill's wife Fleur. Well, Tess at least knew Fleur, so that was something.

"Ten," she corrected. "Hermione's coming too. Neville and Luna were invited, too, but I think they're spending Christmas with her dad." Lupin grunted with amusement at that; no doubt Neville was in for an interesting Christmas. He liked Xenophilius, but the man was definitely an acquired taste. He infinitely preferred Christmas with his in-laws.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

_The previous year_

Tess Green woke up abruptly to an unfamiliar environment and she immediately snarled out a series of French curses at her captor. "Swear at me if it makes you feel better," Lupin said good-naturedly. "But you should know, my sister-in-law's French, so I know exactly what you're calling me."

Tess quietened for a few moments. Then she asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Remus Lupin," he said promptly.

That only seemed to make her more anxious. "You're not planning to let me leave here alive," she accused, "if you told me who you are."

He smiled wryly at that. "Tess, I told you who I am because you could find it our easily enough. I'm the only werewolf brave enough – or dumb enough, or misguided enough, depending on who you ask – to try and help you."

She recoiled, curling up in the corner of the bed and folding her arms up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them and looking like a frightened child and not a beautiful eighteen-year-old girl. "You're a monster," she spat. "Like _him_."

"If you mean am I a werewolf like Fenrir Greyback, yes," he said quietly. "And if you want to think of me as a monster, that's fine. But I can't possibly hurt you more than Fenrir did – surely you know that." There was a pause, and she nodded slightly. "You're in for a rough time," he admitted bluntly. "But I can see that you haven't bitten – you must have awful cravings, though," he said. She looked ashamed, then nodded even more slightly. "It gets easier over time. And you're lucky – as far as it goes – because Wolfsbane wasn't invented in my time. I hope you never have to discover this, but it's a hell of a lot easier to get through the full moon with it than without it."

She turned her face from him and clapped her hands over her ears. "I can't listen to this," she pleaded.

He sat next to her and pried her hands away from her ears, conscious of how violated she felt. "Tess, I'm sorry, but you've got to. You've only got a week to the full moon. I can sense that you haven't bitten yet, and I want to keep it that way. I'll be with you as much as I can but I don't think I can do anything for you after you've bitten, and I can't monitor you during the full moon. But I can stay with you if you take the Wolfsbane."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you doing this for me?" she asked. "What do you get out of it?"

"I'm not after your body, Tess, if that's what you're thinking. Greyback is... he's perverse, even for a Dark Creature. Werewolves aren't supposed to lust after members of their own pack. He's our sire, you're my pack-sister. If I had a sister, I'd be about as attracted to her as I am to you right now."

"But he..." "I know what he did to you, Tess. He's got no sense of morality, even for a werewolf. He wants you for a wife... or his idea of a wife. I suppose I'm partly to blame for him getting the idea in his head. I married recently and my wife is pregnant. It's his goal in life to create an army of werewolves that he's sired; I'm sure he's got it in his head what he might be able to create if he were to mate with someone he sired... at the full moon. You were – I'm sorry, Tess, but you were the one he chose. I don't know why you, but it was what he wanted and... I wish I had been able to help you sooner, but I can be there for you now. I can help you hold onto your humanity."

"Leave me alone."

Lupin obeyed her, but returned a few minutes later. "I'll leave you alone if you want me to, but you need to drink this. It's Wolfsbane. You need to take it every day for a week before the full moon. You'll still turn, but into a harmless wolf and not a werewolf. Believe me, that's infinitely preferable."

Tess shot him a hateful look, as if to tell him that she blamed him for her situation as much as she did Greyback, but she took the cup off him and dutifully drank it.

* * *

><p>She was screaming in her sleep. He turned the light on and sat by her bed, reluctant to shake her awake and maybe distress her further with the feeling of being restrained. After a minute, she bolted awake, crying hysterically. "It's OK, you're awake and he can't hurt you anymore," he said soothingly. Whereas only a few hours before she had been calling him names, now she was sobbing in his arms.<p>

"I – he – he did things to me," she cried.

He stroked her hair comfortingly. "I know," he said soothingly. "But he can't hurt you again. I promise."

She sniffled. "Why are you so different to him?" she asked.

"My parents raised me to be human. Most parents just give their kids up to the pack – I think my dad would have, too, but my mum wouldn't hear of it. They raised me to be educated and civilised – and not to bite. I think that was the main thing. I think you lose a big chunk of your humanity when you take another life like that."

"But people are still scared of you," Tess said. He nodded. "Doesn't it make you angry?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But if it's a choice between fighting against my animal nature and becoming something like Greyback – well, it's not choice, really. And I hope you feel the same." She nodded slightly, understanding him despite the anguish she felt. "Why don't you try and go back to sleep?" he suggested. "I'll stay with you."

"What if he finds me?" she asked. "What if he can track me?"

"Tess, if a werewolf can track another werewolf simply because they sired them, Greyback would have found me years ago. This place is protected to the hilt and Greyback was never a very good wizard anyway. You're safe enough for the time being, and I'll take you to my brother and sister-in-law's after the full moon. Bill's not a full werewolf so he'll be able to keep a better eye on you during the full moon."

"I can't stay with you?" she asked in a small voice; already, she was starting to feel very safe around him.

He shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry but my mother-in-law won't allow it, and I'm already on very thin ice with her as it is. I ran away from my wife when I found out she was pregnant," he admitted. "It was a shitty, cowardly thing to do and now I pretty much have to grovel twenty-four-seven to stay on Andromeda's good side. The only reason I'm even allowed to be here with you is because Dora – my wife – insisted on it when she found out what I wanted to do."

"Andromeda? As in, Andromeda _Tonks?" _Tess asked. Lupin nodded. "You're married to _Andromeda Tonks's_ daughter? Wow – that's like – if you don't mind me asking–"

"How did I get a Black to marry me?" Lupin asked. "She fell in love with me... pursued me doggedly... I resisted her for a long time but she ground me down."

"You make it sound like you married her because you couldn't be bothered turning her down any more."

"I do love her," he said with quiet dignity. "But I still wish she had loved someone else. Someone younger, better off, more suitable for her. And to be honest, I'm shit scared about this baby. What if it's like me? I don't think it will be – my father-in-law pointed out that it's been several full moons, if something was wrong we ought to know about it by now – but this _not knowing_ is making me sick with worry. I wish I'd never brought them into this. I wish she had fallen for someone who was better for her then I ever will be."

There was a quiet dignity in his words that touched Tess deeply. There was no doubt about it, he was nothing like the man who had sired them both. "You're going to be a great dad, Remus," she said kindly. "You're already a great brother, and you've only been at it a few days."

* * *

><p>"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."<p>

Tess shot Lupin a filthy glare. "I'm not a child with a sore tummy who can be soothed with hot chocolate," she snapped.

"The chocolate's a restorative, and the milk will help settle your stomach," Lupin said. Giving him a disbelieving look, Tess nonetheless took the hot chocolate off him. "Feel better?" he asked after she first took a small sip, then downed the rest of it in one gulp. She nodded guiltily. "I do know a thing or two about restorative properties. Which reminds me, you're going to have to watch what potions you take from now on – Wolfsbane doesn't play nice with many of them and it can completely negate the affects. You think this was bad? Changing into a full werewolf is worse."

Tess groaned and flopped onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. "It can't possibly be worse than this. Does it ever stop?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Sorry. But you do get used to it. You'll eventually have more control over your mind, although not quite human – something close to a magical familiar, I guess. And I'll stay with you each full moon. I have a theory that we'll be able to keep each other in check more, at least once you have more control over your mind. And Andy will be happy to see the back of me during a full moon."

"Thankyou," she said.

* * *

><p>"Thankyou so much for this," Lupin said to Bill Weasley, his semi-pack-brother a few days later when the moon was waning. "I'd stay with her myself but Andromeda won't hear of it. Damn, I hate having to choose between them." It had been just over a week with Tess and already he was deeply attached to her.<p>

"I totally understand," he said. "Fleur has been totally amazing about this whole thing."

"Really? Try convincing Tess of that. She's convinced Fleur will turn her nose up at her." Being Beauxbatons-educated despite being English meant that she and Fleur had gone to school together for several years, although Fleur was a year older so they hadn't been in any classes together.

On cue, Fleur came into the room. "Where is she?" she asked, the concern in her voice obvious. She hadn't known Tess, but her relationship with Bill had taught her a lot about empathy and open-mindedness. Lupin gestured to the couch. "She barely slept. It will take some time for her to get used to the way things are now. Fleur, really, I can't thank you and Bill enough for this."

Fleur smiled winningly and Lupin was not for the first time struck by how graciously the beautiful French woman had taken things. She completely understood that Bill and Lupin had a bond that she would never be a part of, a bond that now included Tess. She had even made an effort to be friends with Tonks, which was saying something, given what little she thought of the metamophmagus who's tastes completely clashed with Fleur's own superstylish French ones. "Eees fine," she said. "I miss French girlfriends," she added, taking a look at the stylish grey-and-black striped dress Tess was wearing with grey stockings. Tess, despite her obvious disability, was still a beautiful, stylish young woman, and for someone like Fleur, that was a _serious_ silver lining when it came to taking on the care of a new werewolf struggling to come to terms with their lycanthropy.

He kneeled next to Tess and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, OK," he whispered to her, unsure if she could hear him. "I'm going to take care of you. We're family now."

* * *

><p>"What if they don't like me?" "They'll like you, Tess, and if they don't, I'll take you home and to hell with them. Besides," Lupin added with a knowing smile, "Molly knows that if I take you home, then I'm taking Ginny home, too, and they haven't seen each other since we found out about her pregnancy. Molly's going to go out of her way to make us feel welcome, even if it makes her feel sick."<p>

But just to be on the safe side, he had a quiet word with Molly when he got her alone – which, Molly being Molly, was in the kitchen. "Just so you know," he said with quiet but fierce determination, "if you make my sister feel unwelcome, I will take her and Ginny away."

"You wouldn't dare take my daughter from me at Christmas," Molly said, failing to project confidence.

"I think you'll find I can," Lupin said. "I know you don't approve of this marriage but we do love each other and I won't have you making snide comments and making us feel unwelcome. Like it or not, I'm here to stay and you're going to be a grandma in a few months. Do you _really_ want to piss me off and jeapordise what relationship you have with them?" Molly shook her head slightly. "Good. Now, do you want any help? Don't look at me like that, it's only red meat that I suck at. I'll have you know I'm very good at pretty much everything else."

* * *

><p>"You – did – how well?" Percy Weasley asked enviously when he heard how well Tess had done in the Beauxbatons equivalent of NEWTs.<p>

"I topped seven classes," Tess said modestly. "I didn't like Ancient Runes much but Madam Maxine said it was best for me to top as much as I could to keep my options open."

"Wow, she... really _is_ your sister, Remus," Charlie commented. "Options open for what?" He and Percy had been competing with each other for the attentions of this intelligent, beautiful young woman all day. Now it was late in the evening, dinner had been finished and they – six Weasley children, two spouses, Hermione and Tess – were sitting by the fire and exchanging more informal conversation now that Molly and Arthur had gone to bed and there were no parents around to practice a degree of decorum around. Lupin sat on the floor with Ginny sitting between his legs, her legs stretched out; Tess sat next to him. Ron and Hermione were on his other side, Bill and Fleur curled up on the couch with George, Percy and Charlie on the other couch.

"I don't know exactly," she admitted. "I always wanted to work with Dark and Dangerous Creatures – but things got a bit topsy-turvy last year and I haven't put much thought into it since."

"Really? I work with dragons in Romania," Charlie said, and he couldn't have sounded prouder if he had been the one to defeat Voldemort last year.

Tess smiled winningly. "I know, Remus told me," she said, directing her attention to the second-oldest Weasley. "I always wanted to go to that part of the world."

"No, you don't," Lupin said, immediately swinging into protective brother mode. He didn't think Tess was ready to be so far away from him.

Charlie laughed at that. "You know who you reminded me of just then? Bill, the way he looks at Ginny." At the mention of his wife's name, Lupin kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. "And _that's_ who you had a massive hissy fit over, Gin?" Charlie asked, noticing the way the look on Lupin's face changed when he went from thinking about his sister to thinking about his wife. "You must be the envy of the school, the way he looks at you."

"I – did not – have a – hissy fit!" Ginny objected, embarrassed that word had gotten so far out. "And how did you hear?"

"George," Charlie, Percy and Ron replied at the same time. A natural mischief-making heir to the marauderers's map, George had a knack for ferreting out scandal and gossip even though he hadn't been to Hogwarts in three years. George didn't have the shame to look embarrassed.

"It hasn't exactly hurt you," George pointed out. "Have you thought about what you're going to name it?"

"Fred or John if it's a boy," Lupin said. "Tess or Lily if it's a girl."

"Really? You wouldn't name a girl after their grandmothers?" George asked, ever-inquisitive.

"Wouldn't give your mum the satisfaction and my stalker shares my mum's name so that's _not_ something I want to think about when it comes to my daughter," Lupin said.

"Really? I thought she was just another fan?" George asked.

"She came into my quarters uninvited and stole from me!" Lupin said indignantly. "Sorry, it just still upsets me. She hurt Ginny. I hate her for that." And he embraced Ginny tightly from behind until she squealed in complaint from the pressure. "But it's fine now," he said reassuringly when he saw that his outburst had frightened his in-laws just a little. "It's just brought us closer together."

The evening wrapped up a while later and Lupin sent Ginny to their room and saw Tess to hers. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked. Tess nodded, her eyes shining from a combination of firewhisky and pleasure.

"It's been a while since I've felt so welcome," she said.

"I told you, they're the friendliest people in the world – Molly's the only one who seems to even care about what we are... and I think she cares more than I'm closer to her age than Ginny's. Oh, and you know that Charlie totally likes you."

Tess blushed at that. "He totally does not."

"Oh, you didn't notice him and Percy competing for your attention?" Lupin scoffed. "They were falling over themselves to get you to notice them. Honestly, Tess, you should be used to it."

"That's not funny, Remus."

He cocked his head, confused for a few seconds before he realised how insecure she was about herself because of her lycanthropy. He hadn't realised how debilitating that insecurity was now that he was happy in his marriage. "I'm not being funny, Tess. You're gorgeous and intelligent. If I can get Ginny to look at me twice, what makes you so doubtful that you can't get someone like Charlie to be interested in you?"

* * *

><p>"You really know what you're doing," Charlie said admiringly. A perennial bachelor, his culinary skills were rudimentary to say the least, but when Tess had offered to start lunch, he had jumped at the opportunity to be alone with her – pre-empting Percy, who was just as bad as him in the kitchen, <em>and<em> younger than Tess to boot. Tess smiled.

"Remus says it's been thirty years but he _still_ can't get over people thinking he only eats raw meat and can't cook to save his life."

Charlie blushed when he realised he had accidentally insulted her. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean – I wasn't referring to _that_," he said. "I only meant that you're barely out of school and you're way better at this than I am."

Now it was Tess's turn to blush. "No, I'm sorry. I misunderstood you. I'm a bit sensitive about – well – _that_."

"I honestly don't know why," Charlie said frankly. "No-one minds about Remus. I mean, we mind more that he's old enough to be his father – at least we did. It's hard to mind anything when you can see how crazy he is about her."

"Most people don't think like that, Charlie," Tess said. "But I appreciate you thinking that."

They continued with their food preparation. "You've got gorgeous skin," he commented, admiring her fair, blemish-free skin that easily rivalled Fleur's.

"I'm on Wolfsbane so I haven't scratched and bitten myself the way Remus has," Tess said. Charlie chuckled.

"Tess, you need to stop assuming every little comment I make is about you being a werewolf. I was actually thinking that you've got gorgeous skin compared to me."

She blushed again. "Sorry," she repeated. She inspected his hands, which were peppered with burns as a result of spending most of his adult life working with dragons. "Aren't there spells to take care of that?" she asked.

"There are, but..." he shrugged. "I'm only going to get them burnt all over again so what's the point? If I need to look good for an occasion like Bill's wedding, I'll make the effort, but other than that – I figure that anyone who cares about my hands isn't someone I want to get involved with. I'm not exactly in a line of work that has women chasing after me."

"That's very wise."

"Besides, I reckon it adds character. I can't imagine having skin as flawless as yours – not that you aren't gorgeous," he amended. He was rewarded with a smile from her that could rival Fleur's, except Fleur had never smiled at _him_ like that. "Do you have _any_ imperfections?" he asked. "Sorry – I guess that was kind of personal."

For some reason, when coming from Charlie, who was so sweet and sincere, it wasn't too personal. "Only where he bit me." She slid her hand briefly over her side, between her ribcage and hip, so briefly and so discreetly that if he hadn't known what she was doing, he would have missed it completely.

"Can I see?" he asked. Then, "I'm sorry, that _was_ too personal."

"No, it's fine." It was funny how she didn't feel like an object – either to be reviled or studied – with him. She lifted her shirt up high enough to reveal the nasty cursed scar that was the result of a werewolf bite. Charlie dropped to his knees to get a proper look. There was no doubt that it was a hideous scar, the skin puckered into welt-like formations that were an angry – and painful-looking – red colour.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No, but it makes me feel pretty ugly," she admitted.

He stood back up. "You certainly don't _look_ ugly," he said admiringly. "I think you're beautiful." Tess squirmed, unsure of how she was meant to respond – and unsure of how she _wanted_ to respond. When Charlie put his hand on her shoulder she was torn between wanting him to go further and wanting him to back off...

... "Charlie, mum wants to know why you haven't blown up the kitchen yet," Bill said, wandering into the kitchen at the worst possible moment.

Tess jerked back, out of Charlie's grasp. "I – um – need to – see Remus – about something," she mumbled.

Charlie glowered at his older brother. "Thanks a lot," he snapped.

Bill sighed. He had a feeling something like this would happen; there had been a spark between Charlie and Tess from the first moment, and they had monopolised each other last night. He was very fond of Tess and thought of her as much a sister to him as Ginny was (with a handy kind of alchemy that made her absolutely no relation to Charlie) and could see why the two had bonded so quickly and so well. But there were, to say the least, complications.

"Charlie, there's something you need to know about Tess."

"I sort of figured out for myself that she's a werewolf," Charlie said.

Bill waved his hand dismissively. "No, not that. Actually, it's not so much about Tess as the werewolf who sired her – and Remus. There's something you really need to know about him."

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Remus," Ginny said when her husband found her in the kitchen getting the morning coffee ready.<p>

She handed him a small package, but what he noticed first was that she was wearing ordinary maternity clothes that showed off her second-trimester pregnancy. "You're not wearing the clothes Andy made for you," he stated the obvious.

She blushed. "I know that it hurt you a little," she said. Although he had been too much of a gentleman to come out and say it, she knew he had been hurt by her desire to hide her pregnancy, even though everyone had known it was the reason they had married. "And it seemed kind of pointless. Everyone knows and – I'm not ashamed of it," she added. "Now I bet you _really_ wish you hadn't traded Teddy."

His face broke out into a beaming smile. "Love, I don't give a crap about that – besides, it's given us time alone. We're not going to get a lot of it once the baby comes." He lifted her up, enlarged belly and all, and spun her around happily. "Gin, this is the best thing you could have given me. But you're sure? You didn't just do it to make me happy?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I want everyone to know that I'm your wife... and that I'm carrying your child."

He squealed with delight that made him sound years younger than the approaching-forty Professor that he was, and he kissed her suddenly and deeply, while still holding her mid-air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the two of them lost in their own little world that contained only each other.

"... Yuk," Charlie said, wandering into the kitchen. "Just what I needed first thing on Christmas Day, my kid sister with her tongue down someone's throat."

"Pot, meet kettle," Lupin called good-naturedly to his retreating back. Everyone knew he had a thing for Tess, although he seemed to have nothing about it. Lupin wondered if he was coming on too strong in his protective older brother mode.

* * *

><p>"Thankyou for your present," Tess said that evening after dinner. Charlie had convinced her to take a walk through the extensive gardens, which his dad had lovingly tended by hand over the years. Not that it really mattered now, since everything was covered in snow, but that had its own charm.<p>

"You're welcome. I didn't know if chocolate was a werewolf thing or a Remus thing but it was the only thing I could think of." Actually, there was a lifelike model of a Romanian Horn-Tail Dragon that he had seen in Knockturn Alley, but he hadn't been sure it had been appropriate – too personal and too expensive – for someone he had only met a few days ago. So chocolate it was.

"It's partly a Remus thing, although he swears he's craved chocolate more and more as he gets older, so he has a theory that his vegetarian diet is missing something that he gets in chocolate and that's why he craves it more as he gets older."

"I'm sorry – did you say _vegetarian diet"_ Charlie asked.

Tess laughed. "Yeah, I know it sounds funny, but that's what he calls it because he doesn't consume the staple meat to werewolves. I guess that makes him – us – vegetarians by werewolf standards.

"He means a lot to you," Charlie noted, leading her to a stone bench that had a picturesque view of a snow-covered Burrow.

"He saved me," she said simply. "I owe him my humanity. You guys seem to share your own history," she commented.

"Our lives seem to keep intersecting. I mean, there's the Dark and Dangerous Creatures thing, and did you know his first wife was my girlfriend at Hogwarts?"

"Dora?" she asked.

"Yeah. Did you ever meet her?"

"No. He wanted me to but first Andromeda didn't want me around during the pregnancy and then there wasn't enough time."

"You would have liked her. Though sometimes I think Ginny's a lot better for him. Tonks was so in love with him that she let him get away with crap – I can't see Ginny just letting him walk out on her because she was pregnant... or if she did, taking him back. From what I hear, they fought a lot in the early days, but I think it was good for him to have someone who called him on his crap. Anyway, so there was the Dark Creatures thing, then Tonks, then Ginny... and now you."

"Me?" Tess asked. She had suspected this was coming, especially when Charlie had specifically requested a walk alone with her, but now that it was happening, she wasn't sure how to handle it. She took a deep breath.

"Tess, please don't get anxious on my account. I really like you and I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. May I – may I hold your hand?" he asked tentatively. She nodded slightly and let her hand drift over to his leg, almost as if by accident, so he could hold it. "Bill said something to me – a warning about hurting you – you know he's almost as protective of you as Remus is," Charlie blathered, and realised he was blathering. "He said Greyback was a monster in more ways than one, and that he really hurt you."

Tess nodded. "Remus killed him personally because he feared payback – in Greyback's mind, Remus had stolen his wife, so he should return the favour." She shivered, remembering. "The things he did to me even before he turned me... I thought he was a Death Eater they'd sicked onto me because I'm a muggle-born." She looked down at where her small, fair hand was entwined with Charlie's larger, deeply tanned, work-beaten one and noted that despite the fact he was much bigger than her (even though she could easily beat him in a fight) she didn't feel particularly scared around him. In fact, she felt remarkably safe and wholehearted believed that he was hyperaware of not hurting her. "You're the first person I've been able to stand touching me since it happened."

He gave her hand a brief squeeze. "I'm flattered," he said. "Tess – I'm curious – did he hurt Remus? Does Ginny know?"

"Yes and no. And you can't tell her. It's his life to share with her if he wants to," Tess said, her eyes flashing suddenly, giving Charlie a clue that she was just as protective of her brother as he was of her.

"I just wanted to know. And I've allowed myself to get off track. Tess – like I said – I really like you – and I don't want to hurt you – not even unintentionally. So _please_ say something if I'm making you uncomfortable." She nodded, and he leaned in to kiss her. He tasted of eggnog, milk and nutmeg – sweet, wholesome... and easygoing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to receive his tongue. He smelled of wood fire and an underlying scent of soap on his cool skin, clean and refreshing and homey. She broke away from his kiss and nuzzled her face in his neck. "Tess?" Charlie asked. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing?"

"Smelling you," she admitted huskily. "You smell nice... and taste nice." _Not like rotten _meat, Charlie thought, what Bill had told him Greyback reeked of. Emboldened by her appreciation, he let his hands drop to her waist and lifted her onto his lap. He ran his fingers lightly over the small of her back and nibbled gently on her ear while he waited for her to get her fill of smelling him and she raised her head to kiss him. He was aware of how easy he had to go with her and was rewarded when she flicked her tongue into his mouth. She was a little awkward but eager to kiss him.

"Charlie," she whispered, his name mushed with her mouth on his but still easy to understand. "Charlie..." Kissing him was like a light flicking on in her soul, lighting up her whole body. For a year she'd barely been able to stand anyone touching her and now here was Charlie, patient, understanding Charlie who tasted of eggnog and smelt like wood fire and whose skin was cool to touch in the December weather and who was cute and intelligent and fascinated her. For the first time in over a year she found herself turned on. She wriggled around on his lap, feeling the muscles in his legs and arms that someone didn't intimidate her in the slightest (and it wasn't knowing that she could kick his ass in hand-to-hand combat, either). She rubbed her body against his, and the strange sensation of his cool skin on her warmer flesh was electrifying. It felt like a door had opened for her, accessing part of herself that had previously been shut off from her, and feelings flooded her body as much as if she were lying in front of the fire. "Charlie," she grunted huskily.

Charlie realised what she was up to, and he was flattered. He knew as a werewolf she had a high sex drive, but a sex drive that had been dampened by what her sire had done to her. And now he was here with her, and she felt comfortable with him – comfortable enough to indulge in her sex drive. _Poor girl must be fit to burst_, he thought. She had to need an outlet badly. And God knew that he wanted her. But not like this. Lupin wouldn't forgive him if he took advantage of Tess in this state, and more to the point, he wouldn't forgive _himself_ if their first time was like this. "Tess," he grunted between kisses. He felt her move to straddle him, and wedged his thigh between her legs so she could grind against him. "It's too cold," he said weakly, which was actually true enough for him – he didn't have her superhuman body heat. He wrapped his arms firmly around her back as she ground against him, one arm around his neck, her free arm bracing herself against the back of the stone bench. She began moaning softly, then with more volume and intensity. In an uncommon display of roughness, he grabbed her hair and yanked on it to force her head up to kiss her passionately – something told him she was a screamer, and it was better than clamping his hand over her mouth. He felt her grinding becoming more intense, and was glad that the weather prevented him from returning her arousal – although that prevention was merely physical, and not intellectual or emotional. He held onto her tightly as she climaxed and when she buried her face in his neck again, breathing heavily. He rocked her gently.

"Sorry," she said after a while. "I've never behaved so trampy before."

He stroked her hair. "You didn't," he said. "I get that you've got urges. I just didn't want to return the interest when I didn't think you were in a fit frame of mind to make a good judgement."

She manoeuvred so she was sitting in his lap again, her head on his shoulder. "Thankyou," she said.

"Can we go inside? I'm freezing. I'm not used to this weather," he complained. So they made their way back into the house, his arm draped across her waist.

"Hey, it's the pot," Lupin called crassly enough that everyone would have gotten what he was talking about even if they didn't know the saying about hypocrites. "Have fun? You must be chilled to the bone, Charlie...unless you found other ways of keeping warm."

Charlie went as red as his hair and Tess sent Lupin a warning look. He relaxed his stance a little when he saw how comfortable and happy she looked. Not to mention the casual way Charlie had his arm around her waist... and she was perfectly OK with that. They sat down on the floor, Tess leaning into him and stroking his hands until Charlie took them and clamped them inside his own, pulling his arms in parallel to hers. He could feel the heat of her skin through his shirt and idly wondered how she would handle Romanian weather. He kissed the side of her neck, distracted by – what was that, jasmine? Something exotic that a French girl would wear. Tess responded by pressing in close to Charlie. She could feel his skin warm up slightly now that he was close to the fire, and oddly enough, she could smell that wood fire smell coming off him more than she could coming from the fire. She breathed in sharply when he nibbled on her ear again, and she knew from the way her brother's head jerked up from his own love interest that he had heard her. "Charlie," Lupin suggested, a playful look in his eye – and tone, "why don't you go to bed before you embarrass yourself?"

"Erm – um – right," Charlie said, jumping to his feet and starting for his bedroom – the bedroom he currently shared with Percy and George because it had been the only way the three couples plus Tess could have their own rooms. His brother-in-law could be very intimidating when he wanted to be, and right now Charlie didn't care to argue with him.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Charlie," he said, his voice loaded with exaggerated slowness as if he were talking to a child, "I meant take Tess _with_ you before you embarrass yourselves."

"Oh – er – right," Charlie stammered again. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and Lupin sent a pointed look at Tess, who scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Charlie, is your reputation _completely_ bullshit?" Lupin asked exasperated, enjoying the way Charlie's face went as red as his hair. Charlie's fingers fluttered uncertainly at his side, and Tess charged forward, grabbing his hand and steering him towards the hall.

Bill waited a full minute before cracking up. His brother had a reputation as a player, and it had been amusing to watch him squirm at the mercy of their brother-in-law – who, if the way Charlie was acting around Tess was anything to go by, might end up being Charlie's brother-in-law in more ways than one. "Perce, you owe me," he finally said.

"Owe him for what?" Lupin asked, sensing a typical bet between the Weasleys going on.

"Er – I – "

"Spit it out," Lupin said.

"We – um – sort of made this bet years ago that Charlie would end up with a Dark Creature on account that hardly anyone can keep up with him," Bill existed. "Hey – you've never played Quidditch with him. He's a freaking _machine_!" he defended himself, expected Lupin's wrath to come down on them since the Dark Creature they were referring to was his sister.

Instead, Lupin smirked. "Yeah, I heard about Charlie's reputation," he said. "Dora mentioned it to me... then went strangely quiet when I pressed her about it."

"You're – you're not angry?" Bill asked incredulously.

"No, why would I be? I like Charlie. Besides, he knows enough about Dark Creatures to know what Tess and I are both capable of if he pisses us off."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about Remus. He can be a little overprotective," Tess said breathlessly.<p>

"I don't exactly want to talk about your brother right now," Charlie said, kissing her passionately against the wall of her bedroom. She kissed him back just as passionately. "God, what are you wearing? It's intoxicating."

"Jasmine."

"Thought so. You're so... French."

"English."

"Whatever." He picked her up and carried her to her bed where they proceeded to make out. He was so lost in her that he almost forgot what he had been meaning to say. "Tess – if I'm going too fast for you – if you want me to slow down – or stop – just say so. I don't care how – er – inconvenient it is. OK?" She nodded, and they started making out again. He tried to go slow with her but her own passion was making it impossibly, and he found himself returning it...

In the early hours of the morning, they lay in each other's arms, appetites quite sated. "Wow," he said. "I've never – _wow_."

She wriggled slightly in his arms to enjoy the lines of his muscular body. "I know," she said dreamily. She raised her head slightly to kiss him in an almost-chaste manner compared to their previous actions. "I didn't know it could be this... enjoyable." 

_Enjoyable_ seemed the wrong word, such an understatement for what had gone on between them. He played with her hair and stroked her back for a few minutes, thinking deeply. It wasn't just the sex – there was something magnetic about Tess. He'd never wanted to be with someone like he wanted to be with her. He'd never been interested in a relationship; for starters, Romania wasn't somewhere many women were interested in, and more importantly, no-one had been able to fascinate him or keep up with him to maintain his interest for longer than a fling. But he wanted Tess to be more than a fling.

"How important is it for you to be close to Remus?" Charlie asked. "Geographically, I mean?"

"Um... it's not, I guess. Well, for the full moon... I feel a lot calmer when he's around, and I think he feels the same way. I'm not sure I can explain it but we can communicate with each other in wolf form and he says it makes him feel saner than he did going through it alone so I wouldn't want to go through it alone, either. But other than that, I don't see him a lot – he's so busy with teaching and Ginny. Why do you ask?"

"Would you ever think about living somewhere else? Like... Romania?"

She propped her head up on her hand and looked at him intently. "Are you asking me to go back with you?" she asked.

Charlie nodded slightly. "I've never felt this way about someone," he admitted. "I don't – I don't date. But I want to date _you_. I want you around me. And leaving Romania isn't really an option for me, so I was wondering... if you'd come with me."

"What's it like?" she asked without answering him.

"It's... a lot different to England. I _like_ those differences. English witches and wizards tend to bang on about how uncivilised it is, but – that's a huge part of what I like about it. People aren't so hung-up on bullshit like pure-bloodedness – "

"Easy for a pure-blood to say that," Tess interjected with a grin.

Charlie gave her a pointed look and she obediently shut up. "They're not so hung up on pure-bloodedness and full-humanness. People don't care about werewolves and vampires – they get that you can be a Dangerous Creature without being _dangerous_. The Ministry in Romania actually provides Wolfsbane, free of charge. Things may be less civilised... but it's more honest, more fair. I think you'd like it. Tess, I want you to come with me. I want to be with you."

Tess squirmed. "Charlie, I can't have children," she admitted.

"I kind of figured that," Charlie said. It was one thing for Lupin, as a male werewolf, to simply take part in the conception when he was in human form; it was entirely another for Tess, as a female werewolf, to carry a child through nine cycles. "But I never wanted children anyway. Maybe this sounds hypocritical, but I don't want to bring a child up in Romania – it's too dangerous. And I don't want to _leave_ Romania, either. Don't get me wrong – I love children – I'll make a great uncle to little John or Lily or whatever they want to call it – but I don't want any myself." He saw the look of relief in his eyes, and was relieved himself. It was another reason why he'd never wanted to settle down, because he had known the issue of children would come up eventually. "So what do you say? Will you come with me?"

* * *

><p>"Of course I approve, Tess. You know I like Charlie. "And from the sounds of it, I'd like to move to Romania myself... if I thought either Molly would let me take her daughter or Andy would let me take her grandson. Romania's not exactly a place to raise kids."<p>

"Charlie said. Said he didn't want any."

That didn't surprise him. "That must be a weight off your mind."

"You really don't mind me going?" she asked.

"Of course I don't. I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you... and Teddy," she said wistfully, suddenly realising what a move to Romania would mean.

"I expect you to. He doesn't have a lot of family – you, me and Andy."

"What about Ginny?" Tess asked slyly.

Lupin looked appropriately sheepish."And Ginny," he amended. "She's legally Teddy's mum, you know? I'm just... not used to thinking about it like that," he admitted.

"Probably because Andromeda would kill one or both of you if she heard you admit it," Tess suggested. She was well aware what Teddy's grandmother thought of him having not one, but _two_ Dangerous Creatures in his life. "Do you ever let her spend time alone with him? Teddy, I mean."

"No," he admitted. "She says she wants to, but... he hasn't been alone with anyone but me, Andy and Dora."

"And you were behaving like an overprotective single dad?" Tess teased. Lupin shoved his hands into his pockets and looked guilty, a sure sign that he knew he was in the wrong – but couldn't help himself.

* * *

><p>"You alright?" Ginny asked.<p>

"Fine."

"Remus..." Ginny said in that soft-but-sharp warning tone that told him she wasn't happy when he shut her out of something he was unhappy about. "You miss her, don't you?"

"She's my sister."

"I'm your wife." She slid into bed next to him. Lupin shifted Teddy to his other arm so Ginny could lean into him and rest her head against his shoulder. He kissed the side of her head awkwardly, given that he was trying to feed his son at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said contritely. "You mean the world to me, you know that. But Tess and I understand each other in a way that humans are never going to – no matter how much they love us. Even in those early days when she was in so much pain and our relationship was really uneven, it was nice being with her because I knew what she was going through."

She kissed his shoulder. She had already known that – or at least sensed it – but it was nice that he could actually talk to her about it. He kept so much inside him, she was beginning to realise; that couldn't be good for him. She flung her arm across him without realising what she was doing, and Teddy squealed at the _thump_ across his small body. "Sorry," she said, her turn to be contrite. She sat up and watched her husband, his son nestled in one arm, his other hand holding the bottle. It really was enchanting to watch, Teddy's tiny size all the more endearing for the way Lupin held him so protectively. You would never doubt that Teddy was his son... even though he was old enough to be Teddy's grandfather. "Are you supposed to be feeding him as much as you do?" she asked. "Won't he get fat?" Although she could tell just by looking from him that Teddy was no such thing – if anything, he was a little undersized for the fact he was nearly a year old.

"He was really finicky after Dora died," Lupin said. "He barely stood to be bottle fed for a few months. I figure he can have as much as he wants until he weighs what he should for his age. And he could very well have inherited my metabolism – I burned through energy even as a kid." By which he meant, before he had been bitten.

"How come you never told me?" she asked.

"His appetite returned a little before you and I married," Lupin said. "He probably wised up to the fact that he wasn't going to be breast-fed again."

"Can I – " she asked tentatively. "I mean – you said I could do with the practice – "

"I figured you'd be breast-feeding," Lupin said, and it was quite clear that he was fumbling for excuses.

"Remus..." she said again in that soft-but-sharp tone. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to hand his son over, not even to his wife. "You did tell me that I'm considered his mum. And I can at least make a damn good step-mum."

"If you drop him you'll have Andy to answer to," Lupin warned him.

"If I drop _my_ child I'll have my mum to answer to, who I'm far more terrified of than Andromeda Tonks," Ginny returned. Still looking a little uncertain, Lupin nonetheless handed his son to his wife.

Teddy waved his arms around and cried a little. "Take his bottle off him," Lupin told her, sounding a little concerned. "He'll pretty much submit to any treatment if the alternative means he loses his bottle." Ginny did just that, and Teddy's hands floundered in the direction of his bottle. Ginny returned it to his mouth, and his tiny fingers clutched at it. "He's used to me," Lupin said. "My body temperature's a little higher and my heart beats faster. He knows his daddy."

"Bet it drives Andromeda crazy," Ginny said, in no doubt that that was precisely why Lupin did it, to make his son feel at loss with his grandmother's cooler body temperature and slower heartbeat.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"You get to breastfeed," he said wistfully.

"It's not a competition, Remus."

He kissed the side of her head. "I know it's not. But I used to watch Dora and be so jealous. Funny, since I never wanted to be a dad in the first place."

She cuddled into him as best she could given that she was holding Teddy. "You're a terrific dad, Remus. It doesn't matter that you didn't want to be one in the first place – what matters is how good you are when you had to be." If she had a free hand to bring to her stomach at that point, she would have. "Our child is going to be lucky to have the parents they will."

"I'm glad you think that," he said huskily. He still wasn't quite used to Ginny's deep faith in him; he'd never had someone who believed in him as much as she did. Well, maybe Tonks, but he had hardly been with her during their marriage...

They curled up together after a long, luxurious lovemaking session. "I never want to spend that much time at your parents place again," he murmured, rubbing his face in her hair. He hadn't felt comfortable having sex under her parents roof; he was aware that her parents didn't quite approve of him.

"I agree," she said. Plus, her parents would always treat her like a child. Here, she was at least treated like a student – if not a Professor's wife. And there was actually such a thing as too much fun. "I'm actually looking to classes starting again."

"That reminds me. I had a talk with McGonagall today and, well, we agreed that if you don't want to wear Andy's clothes – and I totally love you for it, but it's your choice – then you shouldn't wear your uniform. You look – well, you look stupid, being pregnant and in uniform. Sorry to be blunt," he added, but she _did_ look stupid.

"You spoke to McGonagall about me? Without telling me?" she asked, tensing up.

"Don't be like that, Gin. It was about something else – I'll get to that later – and it came up. I'm trying to treat you like an adult but sometimes I slip up. And I didn't want to say anything until I knew what your options were, in case she wanted you to stay in uniform. And she agrees, it's pretty stupid. You can keep wearing your uniform if you want – I won't try and stop you – but if you're not going to wear the stuff Andy made for you then I strongly recommend that you just wear regular maternity clothes." He kissed the back of her head. "Besides, there's something insanely sexy about you when you wear white."

She wriggled against him. She knew that he was sexually sated – at least for the time being – but she also knew that she could _always_ deliver him a thrill by applying pressure in certain places. She decided not to take it badly that he had been speaking to McGonagall about her before speaking to her. "What was it you spoke to her about?" she asked.

"There's been a complaint made about me. Apparently – er – _some_ students have complained that you're getting two much one-on-one attention from me, and that it's only fair that I offer private tuition to anyone who wants it."

"_Some_ students?" Ginny parroted.

"_One_, I assume, but McGonagall wouldn't bite. So I'm going to have to at least offer one-on-one tuition to anyone who wants it – but don't worry, the way I'm going to frame it, I doubt anyone will take me up on it."

* * *

><p>"Before we call it a day, it's been brought to my attention that some students feel my wife has an unfair advantage in terms of the tuition she receives from me." He paused for a few seconds to let the information sink in, because he credited his seventh-year students with enough intelligence to realise who 'some students' were. Sarah Callahan was not popular these days. The Ravenclaws hated her for the points she had lost them and the general bad name she had given them. The Gryffindors hated her for what she had done to one – <em>two<em> – of there own, and the Hufflepuffs weren't far behind them in ill-feelings; the two Houses had always gelled, hence why they had been put in together. And the Slytherins thought she was an idiot. So there were a more than a few smirks and derisive snorts as the news sank in. "So I'm offering anyone who wants it one-on-one tuition – Miss Callahan, put your hand down. I have no intention of being alone with you. Professor McGonagall will take on extra tuition with you if you feel you need it." The titters grew louder. "But keep in mind, I am _not_ extending the hours that I'm available to my students. In case one of you is blind and spectacularly stupid, I'm expecting fatherhood again at the end of the school year and don't intend to give up what time I currently have with my wife on teaching. Any extra tuition time will be coming out of my current counselling hours." There was more silence as this sunk in; Lupin was offering one-on-one tuition, but would take the time out of what he spent as a counsellor. McGonagall had confidently – and correctly – predicted that his students needed a counsellor more than they needed extra tuition. And it confirmed Lupin's belief that it had been Sarah who had complained about Lupin's so-called favouritism towards his wife – a complaint that, ridiculous as she had known it had been, McGonagall had still been forced to act on. And she had. Understanding perfectly why Lupin didn't want any more to do with Sarah Callahan than he absolutely had to, she had promised to take on the extra tuition herself – knowing full on that Sarah would never take _McGonagall_ up on the offer. "No takers, then?" he asked. "Good." And he shared a conspiring look with Ginny.

"Gin, can you stay back, please?" Lupin asked pleasantly at the end of the class. She waited until everyone else had gone, then sauntered over to him as gracefully as she could in her condition and sat on his lap. "I know you couldn't see, but Sarah looked like she'd been sucking on lemons," he informed her gleefully.

"Did you worry that someone might actually take your up on your offer?" she asked.

"God, no. No-one believes for a second that you have an unfair advantage – at least, no-one but Sarah. You're a very talented witch, you know. You don't need extra help from me."

She giggled. "Remus, you don't need to flatter me. I'm going to have sex with you weather you compliment me or not."

He flashed her a wicked grin. "I know that. I just like complimenting you... and it's not a compliment when it's true," he added. He ran his hands approvingly down her body, clothed in a strapless white dress that seemed immune both to gravity and the chilly effects of winter – no doubt due to some handy charm. "While I can't deny I appreciate the effects, I don't think Flitwick will be impressed to know what you've been using your talents for," he murmured, nuzzling her neck and bringing one hand up to rub her shoulders, his free arm draped across her waist. She arched her neck so she could kiss him. He brought the hand he had on her shoulder to her chin and started kissing her in earnest. She wriggled around in his lap the way he liked and immediately got the results she was after. "Gin, love," he moaned. Oh, God, what was it about this woman-who-was-barely-a-woman that he could have her half a dozen times the night before and still want her? "Gin, oh... _shit_," he blurted out abruptly, and Ginny nearly fell off his lap and how quickly the mood changed. "What the hell are you doing back here, _Miss Callahan_?" he snarled.

"I forgot my book," Sarah said snidely, making it very clear that she had deliberately left it in class. "Don't you have, like, the biggest quarters in the castle?" she asked, just as snidely.

"Yeah, for my _family_," Lupin retorted with a cool snideness that made Sarah look like a rank amateur. "Get your book and get out." Sarah did just that, scurrying off.

Lupin buried his head in his wife's shoulder. "Hey, it's not that bad," Ginny said, genuinely worried at the extreme reaction Lupin had to her walking in on them. It wasn't like they were _doing_ anything – despite his obvious erection, neither of them was about to go at it on his desk – and Sarah had made it clear how jealous she was of Ginny. "She's a nuisance, that's all. And she'll be gone at the end of the year."

"I know that. I just – I don't like the way she looks at me. Like I'm something she wants and she doesn't care what she has to do and who she has to screw over to get it."

She didn't understand why he was taking it so keenly. _She_ certainly wasn't. Now that she was secure in her husband's fidelity, she saw Sarah's actions for what they were – the sabotage attempts of a pitiful young woman who had no respect for decency and as such, would never have the love of such a decent human being as Lupin. "But you don't want her, do you?" she asked.

"Ginny! Of course not!"

She snuggled into his arms, thrilled by the vehemence in his voice and the immediacy of his response. "I just like hearing you say that," she admitted.

* * *

><p>"You know this crap you're pulling, it's not going to work," Ginny informed Sarah the next day at Potions.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sarah said loftily, although of course she knew damn well. And she had thought she was doing well, too. She had taken great delight in how miserable Ginny had been in those early weeks of her marriage – not to mention how angry and frustrated Lupin had clearly been. When the school year had first started, she had been attracted to him, along with much of the older student body, because of his hero status combined with his tragic widow status. She had lost her parents in the war, and she felt they could relate to each other because of that. He had already established a taste for younger women – Nymphodora Tonks had only been nine years older than her – and Sarah had figured it was only a matter of time before his loneliness got the better of him and he sought our female companionship. And then along had come Ginny Weasley and contrived to get herself pregnant to him, so he'd had to marry her. No bloody wonder he'd looked so angry and frustrated; he had no doubt been pissed off at being caught in such a situation – a situation that a gentleman like him had no choice in how to respond to. But lately they had seemed very happy together – no doubt a love potion on Miss Weasley's part. She was well-known for her love potions – how else would she have been so popular in fourth, fifth and sixth years?

Ginny Weasley was a tramp. Ginny Weasley had both her parents, as well as five older brothers, alive and well. Ginny Weasley had enjoyed insane popularity in her first six years at Hogwarts (well, five, Sarah had to concede – there hadn't been much to be happy about last year, and the social network hadn't exactly been thriving) and been part of Harry Potter's posse, even being his girlfriend. And even when Harry had gotten bored with her, she had contrived to marry someone half the sixth- and seventh-years had crushes on. Ginny Weasley did not deserve the kind of adoration she enjoyed. Not when she, Sarah Callahan, was an orphan. With no boyfriend. Sarah Callahan hated Ginny Weasley. Especially when Ginny Weasley was so blissfully happy in her marriage and pregnancy.

When Sarah had let herself into the Lupins' quarters and located the jewellery box, she had been delighted to find a bracelet with her name on it. She had figured the 'John' stood for his father since Lupin wasn't known by his middle name, but still, it had seemed serendipitous to find a bracelet with her first name and his middle name engraved on it. So much so that she hadn't minded that it was in the colours of that stupid House full of duffers whose only hero in twenty years had been Cedric Diggory – and a fat lot of good Cedric had done for himself or his House, too.

And then it had all fallen apart.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," Sarah said loftily_. She eyed the pendant Ginny was wearing, a glittering ruby in a gold setting on a gold chain. Since she already had a wedding ring – admittedly, a cheap, unsentimental band that Lupin had gotten her purely for appearance's sake – and Lupin felt it was the height of tackiness to have a bracelet made up for her in Gryffindor colours after the debacle with his mother's bracelet, he had instead bought her an obviously expensive pendant for Christmas. And the disgusting thing was, he seemed deliriously happy with her choice not to bother with concealing maternity clothes in return – a cheap gesture that Sarah would gladly have done, were she in the position to do it.

"Trying to sabotage my marriage," Ginny pointed out. "You were actually doing quite well there until you stole his mother's bracelet. Really, Sarah, why didn't you just have one made up in the right colours and _pretend_ like he gave it to you? I wouldn't have known the difference – but Sprout sure did." She tossed her hair head and her vibrant red hair seemed to magnificently set off her cream dress with a decorative gold belt. "He begged for my forgiveness," she couldn't help but gloat. "And I know how he is around me. I know he barely looks at another woman, even when I'm not around. I know that two people can see us together and not possibly mistake me for his daughter."

Sarah's eyes spat furious sparks, all the more furious for the fact she knew what Ginny said to be true. They were so disgustingly in love that you couldn't mistake them for anything _but_ a couple – the same way Lupin's feelings for Teddy were so apparent that you couldn't mistake him for the boy's grandfather, even thought Lupin was old enough to be just that. And here Ginny was, gloating about the fact, showing off her swollen figure – a figure that was hardly swollen at all, she was one of those enviable women who remained slim everywhere else, and glowed to boot.

Sarah hated her. She watched the Lupins together at dinner. Everyone was aware that they only spent the minimum amount of time at meals, although few knew why – that Lupin preferred to eat his dinner in private because he was aware how disgusting his taste for raw meat was to most humans, and Ginny preferred to stay with him – but all Sarah saw was that she was eager to finish off what time they had to spend in public and go on to enjoy time together in private. Sarah scowled when she saw them leave, then immediately rearranged her face into more placid lines when she saw Flitwick glaring at her. Her Head of House didn't like her much these days, she knew – something else she could blame Ginny Weasley for. She wasn't sure _how_ exactly, since she _had_ stolen the bracelet, but she blamed Ginny nonetheless.

She appeared to pass the rest of the evening in placidity, although inwardly she was a seething ball of jealousy and resentment. Ginny shouldn't have the kind of attention and good-fortune that she did. Why should she have so much when Sarah had so little? Sarah vowed to take what she could from Ginny by whatever means necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Thanks all for reading. Just a warning on this chap - possible rape triggers. **

**XXOO HPFG  
><strong>

_Chapter Eight_

_ "_Happy Valentine's Day, love," Lupin said, curling up against Ginny first thing in the morning.

She cuddled into him. "I've never had someone to share a Valentine's Day with," she admitted. She had always been between boyfriends when the celebrated day of romance had occurred.

"Horace has been pestered for a month now about love potions," Lupin said. "Which he won't teach students how to make, of course, so naturally they try and get them sent in from places like your brother's shop. You would think after Merope Gaunt that people would _realise_ how counter-production love potions are, but nope, they keep trying."

She giggled. "Romilda Vane tried to give Harry one, except he ended up giving the chocolates to Ron," she told him.

"Mmmm, chocolate," Lupin said. Ginny giggled again. She had never met anyone who thought chocolate constituted a perfectly good breakfast – Lupin would eat it all day if the high-GI sugar rush from chocolate didn't burn out quickly, forcing him to have something more substantial in the morning.

"I'll go and have a shower," she said. It was a Saturday, so they could afford to have a late start – which for Ginny, mean a long shower, uninterrupted by other girls – or her brothers – requiring the bathroom. "Why don't you get breakfast started?"

"Why don't I wait until you get out? I'm not very good at reheating food so it tastes as nice," he teased. He knew how much his wife loved her long showers when she was afforded the luxury – which, given all her life she had shared a small house and then a form with over a hundred other girls, wasn't often. Ginny with her showers was like him with reading – when he had the opportunity, he could get lost in it and lose track of time.

Ginny poked her tongue out at him and padded off to the bathroom. He watched her slim figured admiringly and went to the kitchen himself. Without his wife to scoff at his constant craving for chocolate – Hermione had a theory that since his body was constantly denied to raw human fleshed that werewolves craved, it had manifested a craving for something else – Lupin opened the fridge, and was pleased to discover that it had been newly stocked with Honeydukes chocolate – his favourites, no less, mint and honeycomb. _Ginny, you're a legend_, Lupin thought, realising that she had restocked his supply of chocolate. She didn't like spending his money, but when she did things like this, it touched him deeply and he would have gladly given her ten times the amount.

Kicking back with a book, he began munching on chocolate, savouring the feeling, as he always did. Some people could lose interest in something once they had consumed enough of it, but not him when it came to chocolate. If he didn't need other forms of nutrition, he would eat nothing but chocolate.

After half a block (Ginny would be unimpressed once she found out) he began to feel strange, a sensation he didn't associate with chocolate. A little agitated, a little aroused. He thought about going to join Ginny in the shower. There was a knock on the door and he wondered who was dumb enough to come by on a Saturday that was Valentine's Day. He'd answer it, shoo them away and go to Ginny.

It was Sarah Callahan. "Go away," he growled, his contempt for her obvious in his voice. But underneath that contempt was something else, a sensation that he couldn't explain. Momentarily caught off-balance by his conflicting feelings, he gave Sarah the opportunity to march into the rooms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Remus," Sarah said seductively. "Did you get my present?"

And Lupin realised what she had done. The chocolate had come from _Sarah_, not Ginny – Sarah, who had somehow worked out his favourite chocolate and known he would think it was from his wife, Sarah who had contrived to get into his quarters a second time – only this time he had opened the door to her. He wondered how strong a love potion she had dosed the chocolates with. No doubt it had been strong – she needed him to consume enough before he realised what was in it. And he had had half a slab.

Sarah smiled when she saw the look of panic on Lupin's face. Knowing his love of chocolate – and it hadn't been hard to find out his favourite – he had probably scarfed a whole slap before she'd arrived. And he only would have needed a few pieces for what she had planned. "I'll take that as a yes," she cooed, approaching him.

Because he was so intelligent and highly educated, his mind was torn. On the one hand, as the potion took effect, he found himself fascinated by her – her lustrous dark hair that he imagined draped over him, her seductive smile, her breasts, emphasised by a low-cut top as she slipped her cloak off her shoulders. But another part was full of revulsion for thinking these things, and he knew that he only wanted her because of the potion in his system, not for herself.

"Sarah, don't do this," he croaked, stepping backwards awkwardly, unable to keep his eyes off her breasts despite himself, trying to recall through his foggy brain that was most lust-driven with every passing second where his wand was. "You have no idea what you're doing." He was vaguely aware that Wolfsbane didn't play nicely with many Potions, at best negating the effects, and since whatever she had laced his chocolate with was clearly a strong, powerful potion, there was no telling what the effects on the Wolfsbane and his lycanthropy might be. "I love my wife."

She smiled. "Yes, but you want _me_," she crowed, seeing the lust in his eyes despite himself. She had known that it was only a matter of time.

"_Ginny!_" he yelled, to no avail. The walls were thick – he had charmed them that way so Teddy wouldn't wake Ginny if he woke up in the middle of the night – and there was no way she would hear him over the running water on top of the charmed walls. He met Sarah's eyes, feeling weak with lust – and contempt coursing through his veins at the same time. "I don't consent," he said thickly, the only resistance he could offer – to make it clear to her, deluded though she was, that whatever triumphant she felt was hollow. "I don't consent. I don't – " He lunged at her, tearing her low-cut top down the middle...

...Ginny stepped out of the shower and checked her watch, feeling guilty that so much time had passed. She never _meant_ to spend so much time in the shower, but she the opportunity presented itself, it was so easy to let time pass by while she enjoyed an uninterrupted shower. She dressed in a white dress with a clinched waist and wide skirt decorated with bright red flowers, something that seemed appropriate for Valentine's Day. She hoped she could get him out to Hogsmead today. She had several Galleons put aside so he could choose what he wanted from Honeydukes. She knew he didn't like to be away from the castle when it wasn't a full moon or Hogsmead weekend – there was _always _Hogwarts things to be done, even on a weekend – but surely no-one would begrudge them the day out of Valentine's Day. God knew, half the student population was contriving to get out even though it wasn't a Hogsmead weekend.

Using her wand to dry her hair – he had once pointed out that with her long, thick hair, when it was wet she looked like a drowned cat – she made her way into the front room of their quarters. "Remus, I'm done," she called cheerfully. "You were right not to put breakfast on. You – " She was greeted by the side of her husband on his knees, positioned behind none other than Sarah Callahan, who was on her hands and needs, her shirt torn from neck to waist, her skirt pushed above her hips, her panties tossed aside, Remus Lupin pounding her ruthlessly, his substantial erection pummelling her womanhood, both of them grunting like animals. He was enjoying himself so much that he failed to see her, although Sarah noticed her, and smiled triumphantly at Ginny as her own husband screwed another woman in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Drink this. It will make you feel better."<p>

Ginny took the steaming mug suspiciously. "What's in it?" she asked.

"It's a herbal sedative," Sprout said. "It won't hurt the baby. Remus takes it himself when he can't sleep. If he were here, he'd tell you to take it."

Anger and humiliation coursed through her body. "Then I don't want it," she said, pushing the mug away. Anything her husband said was good for her was not to be trusted. After all, he had said he loved her, said he had no interested in Sarah Callahan – and look what had happened.

Sprout seemed to sense her thoughts – although it wasn't hard to work out what she was thinking. The poor child had walked in on her husband with another woman – a woman who had set out to sabotage her marriage from day one... and now, it seemed, had succeeded. "He can't be blamed, Ginny," she said softly.

"Damn straight he can be blamed," she replied vehemently.

"Ginny, you own brother was the victim of a love potion," Sprout pointed out. "You _know_ how something like that can hit you."

"I don't care!" she yelled. "He _promised_! Oh, God, I can't believe I trusted him. I can't believe I said no when he wanted me to have an abortion." She stood up shakily. "I want an abortion. I want an annulment."

She was shaking with rage and hurt. Sprout helped her back to a sitting position. She wouldn't get either without Lupin's permission, and even then it was unlikely. Infidelity - especially infidelity caused by a love potion – didn't in itself constitute grounds for an annulment. And it was unlikely that even _with_ Lupin's permission, an abortion would be granted this late in her pregnancy. "I want to see him," Ginny insisted "I want to confront that son-of-a-bitch."

"He's sedated," Sprout said. "Charlie and Tess will take him back to Romania until after the full moon." It had been agreed that, no knowing how the love potion would affect his Wolfsbane, that it was best to have Lupin in Romania with his sister and brother-in-law, where they had a much higher tolerance towards werewolves, even werewolves who weren't being treated with Wolfsbane. So long as he didn't hurt anyone – which Charlie and Tess would see to – he was better off in Romania than so-called more civilised England. They couldn't keep his liaison with Sarah Callahan a secret, but they could make out that he was taking a break to deal with the trauma.

And he _was_ traumatised. That much was obvious. The love potion had worn off quickly, thanks to his super-human metabolism, but by that point the damage had been done, and when McGonagall had managed to get a coherent explanation out of an incoherent Ginny, they had found Lupin shaking violently, the only thing stopping him from locating the silver blade that he carried symbolically as a testimony to how he despised 'wild' werewolves like his sire, was the fact he was shaking too much to stand. Now he was heavily sedated, and would remain so until he was in Romania. McGonagall didn't doubt that if Lupin was in a position to do so, he would have requested that action himself. He was terrified of being a threat to anyone.

"I want to go home then," Ginny said. "To The Burrow."

"Do you really?" Sprout said. "Go home to your parents?"

Ginny was silent. She was humiliated to discover her husband's fidelity, but not so much that she had forgotten what her parents thought of their son-in-law. Her mother in particular held Lupin in contempt for being a half-breed and so much older than her, although she held her tongue in light of the fact they were very happy together. If she went back to The Burrow, Molly would immediately start up on the fact that Lupin was no good. She hated her husband right now, but even more she hated the thought of her mother saying _I told you so_. "I don't want to stay _there_," she said.

"I'll arrange for your private quarters," Sprout promised. She didn't have authority from McGonagall to do that, but she highly doubted that McGonagall would object.

"And he isn't welcome there," Ginny insisted, although she didn't have the right to refuse her husband entry to her quarters – entry to _anywhere_ that she was. Which Sprout knew well – although she doubted that Lupin would force the issue the way he had done in the past. In the past, it had simply been that she had wanted to be wooed while he had seen it as his right to have his wife in his bed; now, she had been humiliated, and weather he was to blame or not, he was hyper-sensitive to her feelings. If she didn't want him in her quarters, let alone her bed, then he would most likely respect that, regardless of what rights he had as her husband. But all this was theoretical.

"Why don't we wait until after the full moon?" Sprout suggested. Hopefully Lupin would have recovered both his senses and his shattered mind by then, and Ginny might have softened a bit and understood that a love potion wasn't something you could fight.

"Professor Sprout?" Ginny asked, suddenly sounding very tired. "What will happen to Sarah?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Expelled<em>? That's all?" Tess Green asked indignantly. She and Charlie had come from Romania within minutes of being summoned. "That _tramp_ raped my brother and jeopardised his Wolfsbane and all that's being done is she was _expelled?_ She should be sent to Azkaban! Her wrist should be slashed so she can never hold a wand again! Her fucking _heart_ should be ripped out!" Holding her hand, Charlie nodded slightly, and looked like he wholeheartedly agreed with her. But Tess, while on the tall side, was slight build and fair, fragile-appearing complexion, which only made her rage all the more impressive. A stocky, heavily-tanned Charlie had no chance of looking so impressively furious.

"Miss Green, you must understand this from Hogwarts perspective," McGonagall said calmly, although she wholehearted agreed with Tess and wished she could take it upon herself to inflict some of the punishments Tess was suggesting. "If it goes to the Ministry and we try to prosecute Miss Callahan for jeopardising his Wolfsbane, then we have to admit that the Wolfsbane has _failed_."

"That wasn't his fault!"

"I know it wasn't, but even with Kingsley Shaklebolt as the Minister, all a great deal of people will see is the only thing that is keeping him in check has failed. I want Sarah Callahan destroyed as much as you do," she added in a much quieter voice that made it clear these were her personal thoughts and not those of the Hogwarts Headmistress. "But it can't be done without significantly destroying Remus, too. I can see you love your brother very much. Do you really want him to lose what standing he's fought so hard for in a quest for justice?"

"No," Tess said. "It's just – so unfair. He didn't want her – he hated her for hurting Ginny – he would never done it if she hadn't poisoned him – she _raped_ him," Tess repeated her earlier claim.

"How's Ginny taking it?" Charlie asked, trying to diffuse Tess's anger.

"Badly," McGonagall admitted. "She doesn't believe that he wasn't in control of himself. I don't entirely blame her – it's been made all the worse by the fact she _saw_ it – but right now, she doesn't believe he had no control. She says she hates him, and right now, I believe she does. But given time – her brother can testify to how powerful those potions can be."

"But Ron didn't actually _do_ anything," Charlie pointed out. From the way Harry had described it, it had been funny more than anyone else, the way Ron had been instantly infatuated with Romilda Vane, who he had, until that point, barely known existed.

McGonagall nodded curtly."But she does love him – or did," she added reluctantly. "And she knows from Ron how these potions work. I hope in time she will come to realise that Remus isn't to blame in this."

* * *

><p>"Do I dare ask how you're feeling?" Charlie asked sympathetically. He had checked on Lupin several times through the night, and it was their worst fears – the Wolfsbane had failed completely and he had transformed into a full werewolf. Though in a room heavily protected by magical security spells that were the most powerful available, after he had first heard Lupin howling, he had been unable to shut the sound out of his ears. The wolf in him was howling at being restrained, and the human in him was howling at the agony of transforming.<p>

"Like shit." He wrapped the blanket around his nakedness, lacking the strength to dress properly and not even seeing the point when he was only having to go through it again in a few hours. "I don't remember it feeling this bad before."

"There's a theory that's been floated that the longer you are on Wolfsbane, the harder the transformation should it fail," Charlie said. "Basically the wolf in you has been restrained for so long that it's come out with a vengeance."

"I wish I were dead." His eyes flickered hopefully at Charlie.

"Nice try, Remus. I don't have your knife, and if I did, I wouldn't give it to you. Although you might consider selling it to the Ministry."

"I killed my sire with that knife," Lupin said indignantly.

"That's why it's of such high value to the Ministry, it destroyed one of Voldemort's most vicious footmen," Charlie said. At least Lupin was lucid enough to argue about the ownership if his silver blade. Lupin held out an arm to his brother-in-law, wrist upward.

"I slit my wrists so many times after I was first bitten," he said, almost conversationally. "A regular knife wouldn't cut it, no matter how sharp it was. My healing abilities kicked in before I could bleed out. By the time I had worked out I needed a silver blade, my mum was onto me. I didn't even have that one until after she died."

Charlie handed Lupin a mug of hot chocolate. "Tess says it makes you feel better," he said. "Something about milk and chocolate. Though I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted chocolate again."

Lupin smiled grimly. "And give that tramp the satisfaction of taking something else from me?" he asked bitterly. But he took a long drink of hot chocolate, and the effects were instantaneous, even if it was simply a mental effect, his soul being soothed by something he enjoyed so much. "Have you heard from Ginny?" he asked hopefully.

Charlie shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really am," he said, and Lupin knew it to be true; he had had a supporter in Charlie as a brother-in-law from day one. Of all the Weasleys, Charlie was far and away the most open-minded when it came to Dark and Dangerous Creatures. "I did get an owl from Neville Longbottom though. I hope you don't mind, I opened it. I wasn't sure if it contained something that might upset you."

Lupin shook his head; anything Neville would be sending him would get back to the Weasley's anyway, so Charlie may as well hear from the source. He read the note briefly. "Get me a quill and parchment, please," he directed Charlie.

Charlie returned quickly with them. "What are you replying?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

Charlie's green eyes – the exact same colour as Ginny's, Lupin thought longingly – went wide with shock at what Lupin was suggesting. "Remus – are you _sure_? Have you thought about what this might do to your relationship with him – to his relationship with _her_?" Neville remained deeply indebted to Lupin for being the first to bringing out his confidence, a confidence that had culminating in him being something of a resistance leader at Hogwarts last year and destroying one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. And he had always been close to Ginny. What Neville was suggesting could very well make Ginny understand that Lupin had had no control over what had happened with Sarah – but it could also fail, and jeapordise Neville's relationship with both Ginny and Lupin... or even destroy even further the damaged relationship between Lupin and Ginny. Clearly, Charlie thought, Lupin _hadn't_ thought about it – after all, he had only gotten the letter a few minutes ago.

"I'm sure," Lupin said in a small voice. "If anyone can make her understand, it's Neville. And I trust him. He's one of the most honourable young men that I know."

* * *

><p>"Neville!" Ginny cried happily when she saw the young man. "I'm so glad to see you," she said, awkwardly throwing herself in his arms – not an easy feat given that she was more than six months pregnant – and buried her head in his shoulder. She burst into tears and Neville held her comfortingly. These last weeks must have been hellish for her, what with everyone knowing that her husband had cheated on her – albeit because of a love potion – and not being able to confide in anyone because she was more than just a student but not one of the staff, and as such, didn't feel like she belonged anywhere. Well, she had once felt that she belonged to – and with – her husband, but now that was gone. She sobbed harder at the thought.<p>

"Gin, I'm so sorry," Neville said soothingly, careful not to tell her what she would have been told a hundred times now – that Lupin couldn't be blamed for his liaison with Sarah Callahan. He _couldn't_ be blamed, but that was no balm to Ginny's broken heart. "I never liked that slut," he declared. He led Ginny to the table and sat her down. "Nice place," he said admiringly. "I didn't realise Heads of House got such great digs." It had seemed stupid to set up quarters for Ginny's use, so she had been put in Sprout's old rooms in the Hufflepuff House, which came fully furnished.

"I hope you don't have you heart set on something this nice," Ginny warned him. "I think Sprout was planning on giving you one of the private rooms." As well as being an apprentice to Sprout, Neville would be taking on an official role as Sprout's deputy in the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor House. McGonagall felt that having someone who was old enough to mentor the students but young enough for the students to relate to could only be a good thing, and she was only sorry that she couldn't find a former Slytherin to come on board. (With such a high opinion of himself as he had, Slughorn had, of course, refused point-blank to be anyone's deputy, let alone Flitwick's to a House that was based in the Ravenclaw Tower.)

"Never had a private room, so that's good enough for me," Neville said. "But I didn't come here to talk about myself. I came because I thought you could do with a friend." He listened patiently as Ginny talked about Lupin and Sarah, her humiliation, her anger, her hurt. Neville was the perfect confidante, sympathetic, understanding, knowing instinctively when to keep quiet and when to offer words of comfort – and above all, _not_ to try and excuse Lupin's behaviour, or at least no overtly. He did so by vehemently bagging Sarah Callahan as a slut, a bitch, a manipulative tramp who was insanely jealous of Ginny's beauty and popularity.

An hour passed, and she felt more soothed as she had since she had found her husband screwing another woman. Soothed... and relax. "Thankyou for being here," she said. "I haven't felt this good in weeks."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling at her, and she noticed that he really had a wonderful smile – sweet and sincere, and _very_ sexy in its sincerity. Neville was honest and honourable and loyal, traits that you didn't see often – at least not to the degree that Neville possessed them – and those were sexy qualities in a man.

"You had _such _a thing for me in third year," she recalled, which had been fourth year for him – the year of the Triwizard Tournament, and the Yule Ball, which he had asked her to. He didn't bother to correct her, that he had only invited her so he could have a date – and that for all the fun they had had, she had only accepted because third years weren't allowed to go of their own accord, they had to be someone else's date.

"You're a pretty special woman, Gin, lots of boys had a thing for you," he said diplomatically, because he couldn't bring himself to outright come onto her. Even if she _wasn't_ the wife of a man he greatly admired, she was a girl he was inclined to see as a sister more than anything else. Besides, he didn't have to come onto her; he had put enough love potion into her pumpkin juice that she would do all the coming-on soon enough.

She giggled. "I should have realised how sexy you are sooner," she said, feeling lightheaded by the sudden realisation that Neville was _very_ sexy. Why hadn't she realised it before? "I was too dumb chasing after men who can't keep it in their pants." Neville cocked his head silently at that, which Ginny interpreted as complete agreement. "It was _so cool_ the way you killed Nagini. Sexiest thing I've ever seen. And how you were so protective of all of us last year – you were amazing," Ginny said huskily.

"Er – thankyou," Neville said. This was harder than he had thought. But it was almost over and hopefully it would make Ginny understand what it was to be under the power of a love potion.

"You're welcome." Ginny stood up and walked around so she was standing behind Neville. "You look tense," she said, although he looked no such thing, but it was a good excuse to start rubbing his shoulders. "How does that feel?"

"Mmmm – nice." She leaned forward and slid her hands under his shirt with surprising deftness. She nibbled at his ear and started kissing his neck. "How does _this_ feel?" she asked huskily.

He grunted his reply so he wouldn't have to say what he was _actually_ thinking: _Luna, forgive me. Remus, forgive me_. Of course, they both knew what he was doing – he would never have done such a thing without their understanding and permission – but he was still _very_ uncomfortable right now and rather relieved that neither of their other halves was around to witness this little act. Ginny slid into his lap and threw her arms around his neck, seemingly completely unaware to how difficult her advanced pregnancy made close physical contact. "I've always wanted you," she said huskily, and Neville had no doubt that she absolutely meant it, right that very second. He pushed her away.

"Stop," he said.

"Why?" she asked. "We've always wanted each other, haven't we?"

"Umm..."

"Then why waste having this massive place all to ourselves?" she asked, and kissed him again, sliding her hand down to his crotch. It was clear that she was deeply infatuated with him right now, oblivious to anything but her lust for him – including her husband that she loved deeply, or the humiliation she had felt on discovering his 'infidelity'.

"Tell you what," Neville suggested. "I want you to take this pill for me and then we can do whatever you like," he suggested, procuring a small pill from his pocket and holding it out to her. Ginny took it and shrugged. It was an odd request, but she was so hot for Neville right now that she would do whatever he asked if it meant they could go to bed after.

Neville watched her face as the counter-effects of the pill started take effect. He lifted her off his lap and put her back in her own chair. "Back to normal?" he asked casually, as if she _hadn't_ just thrown himself at him.

Ginny realised what she had just down and blushed as red as her hair before she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, god, Neville, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I gave you a love potion," Neville said calmly. "I wanted you to know that you really don't have any control if you've taken one that's any good," he said. And he _had_ given her a good one – in terms of effectiveness. Slughorn had made it for him.

"Neville! I trusted you!"

"I wasn't going to _do_ anything!" Neville said indignantly. "I don't know who's wrath I'm more scared off, Remus's or Luna's."

"Oh – God – Luna," Ginny said realising that she had just hit on her best friend's boyfriend.

"Luna knows what I'm doing," Neville reassured Ginny. "I wouldn't do something like that to her unless I had her permission. She really cares about you, Gin. I think you're the only person she would let me do this for. Tell me – how did it feel?" he asked, solicitously, respecting her boundaries, but still needing her to admit how she had felt under the power of the potion.

"Like I had never wanted anyone else in my life and I didn't have a clue who Remus was – let alone Luna," she admitted. She thought about that for a few seconds, her mind so deep in thought that it was palpable. "That's what it was like for him, wasn't it?"

Neville nodded. "He doesn't want anyone else, Gin, and he particularly hates Sarah. The reason he acted like you weren't there? Because you _weren't_ for him in that moment, just like he didn't exist to you just then. I'm sorry I had to do something so underhanded and I'll understand if you don't want to see me after this. But I wanted you to understand that he had no control over the situation. _It was all her fault_."

"I know," she whispered. Until just then, she had never had any romantic or sexual interest in Neville, and now she felt a little dirty, and all she had done was kiss him and sit in his lap.

"But you can't forget what you saw," Neville finished. Ginny nodded. "I can't tell you what to do. Remus can't. You're mother can't. No-one can. And no-one can deny that it will take a lot of work, whichever way you go. But no-one can deny that he loves you very much... and that until a few days ago, _you_ loved _him_ very much, too. I think that's something you should think about."

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Luna asked. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her back. "You smell nice," she said.<p>

"Shower. Felt yukky," Neville admitted.

"That's good. Means you didn't like doing it," she said in a sing-song voice. He kissed her fair head gratefully. Only Luna could be so pragmatic about what he had done. In fact, if she had a manipulative bone in her body, she could very well have thought of it herself. But then, he thought, if she'd had a manipulative bone in her body she might not have been so accepting of her boyfriend giving her best friend a love potion so she would come onto him. "How did it go?" she asked again.

"OK, I think. She understands now what it's like – but she can't forget what she saw. Honestly, if I thought I could pull of a memory charm, I would." Charms had always been a strong subject for him, and he was confident in his ability to make Ginny forgot that minute or so of her life. The problem was, no-one else would, and he couldn't just go around placing memory charms on everyone at Hogwarts.

"I hope they get back together."

"Me too, Lune. But it has to be for the right reasons. Somehow, I think they'd be better off separated than staying together for the sake of the baby."

* * *

><p>In was a weak, tired and sick-at-heart Lupin who returned to Hogwarts almost a month after he had left. The word had been put out that he was going to stay with his sister in Romania to recover from his shattered nerves, although word soon spread that the retreat hadn't done him much good. He entered the kitchen to find Ginny sitting there, making an effort to appear as if she were casually reading a magazine like it was any other day. He knew from the rigidity of her back how tense she was. But he didn't particularly care; she was here, and not in Sprout's old quarters or worse, The Burrow, and that was all that mattered.<p>

"Oh, thankyou," he said, dropping his bag and rushing to her. She stood up and held her hands out in a _stop_ sign. Lupin obediently stopped dead in his tracks.

"I understand now how you felt when you were under the influence," she said. She still felt icky about the way she had behaved with Neville, who she had never thought of as anything but a friend, and she hadn't done much with him – certainly not compared to her husband with Sarah.

"But you can't forget what you saw," Lupin said flatly, nonetheless understanding completely. Just the idea of Neville and Ginny – even though he trusted Neville wouldn't have let it go any further than necessary – made him feel sick with jealous. So what Ginny had to be feeling, having seen him with Sarah...

She shook her head. "No, I can't. But I want to. And I think the best thing for the time being is for me to stay here. I think it's best that we be in close proximity to one another for the sake of the baby."

"I agree," Lupin said as if they were calmly discussing where to go for dinner and not their damaged marriage.

"But I'm going back to my own room. I know you can insist on your rights – "

"Ginny, I wouldn't," Lupin said, aghast at the very idea. It had been one thing for him to force the issue when they had first been married and he had thought Ginny's reluctance to sleep with him had been immature sensibilities – and it was something he now regretted, anyway. But to force the issue when she had witnessed him cheating on her –

" - But I want you to know that if you try, you'll make me hate you and ruin any chance we have of making this work," she finished as if she hadn't heard him, though she had; she just felt like if she didn't get it all out now, she never would. "I don't know if I can never get over it enough to make our marriage work, but I do know if you try and force the issue, it _won't_."

"I understand. Thankyou. Can I – " he asked tentatively, holding his palms outward in the direction of her stomach. She nodded slightly, and he walked towards her, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing her ear against her belly. She realised that he was shaking with relief; she wasn't offering him a complete reconciliation, but it was far better than his worst fears. Despite herself, she was moved by his clear relief. There was something in the way he was shaking that made her aware of how terrified he had been of losing her.

She remembered Neville's words. _No-one can deny that he loves you very much... and that until a few weeks ago, you loved him very much, too. I think that's something you should think about._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

It was public knowledge that the Lupin marriage was strained, and possibly only even just a _little _intact because of the baby. Sympathy for them ran high. Lupin was too poor an actor to disguise how guilty he felt about the whole situation, and it was obvious to even the dullest of students that he was going out of his way not to touch her in order to respect the boundaries that she had erected.

Lupin was aware that the amount of students needing counselling had dropped almost to zero, and he was touched at his students' obvious attempts to give him more time with his wife. But it was entirely counter-productive. What time he spent alone with Ginny – and there was still a fair bit of it, because for all practical purposes their quarters were her home in the same way the Gryffindor Tower had once been her home, and she had spent a fair chunk of time there – was the quality of housemates, perhaps friends... but not lovers. She was friendly, she asked him for help with her homework when she needed it... but she made it clear she didn't want his romantic or sexual attention.

Which kind of relieved him because he'd been having terribly nightmares lately, and he didn't want Ginny to know about them. He had taken to putting a one-way sound-proofing charm over Teddy's crib so he could hear his son if he was crying... but it didn't work in reverse.

Late one afternoon when Ginny was doing her homework and Lupin was shuffling through some mail, he came across something he felt he ought to tell her about, even though he was sure she would turn him down – after all, she wasn't exactly Andromeda's number-one fan. "Gin?" he asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Andy's throwing a first birthday party for Teddy at her place. It's in two weekend's time. Do you want to come?"

_Teddy_. She felt suddenly guilty. She hadn't been paying Teddy attention like she had before Valentine's Day, mostly because Lupin was always with him and she wasn't sure how she felt about spending Happy Family Time with them. He was her step-son, she realised, and she had once hoped to be a mother-figure to him. "Sure," she agreed.

"Really? I mean – um – don't get me wrong – I want you to come – and I'm sure if Teddy could speak, he'd want you to come, too – but you and Andy aren't exactly each other's number-one fan."

"Remus, I'm not exactly going to be alone with her for a day," Ginny said crossly. "Unless you don't actually want me to go and you're just being polite."

"Gin, I _said_ I want you to come. I once said that I wanted you to be a mum to him and I haven't changed my mind about that. I just don't want _you_ to go because you feel like you have to."

"Remus, I want to go," she said in the warmest voice she had addressed him in since he had returned from Romania. "Really, I do. And I want to be a good mum to Teddy, too."

* * *

><p>It wasn't as bad as she had feared. Charlie and Tess were there, along with Neville and Luna. Lupin had gotten permission from Flitwick for Luna to have the weekend away from the grounds, which hadn't been hard, since Flitwick was full of remorse for not seeing just how dangerous Sarah Callahan was. And Andromeda, in a rare demonstration of sympathy towards Ginny, was <em>very<em> tolerant – at least as far as Andromeda _could_ be when it came to Teddy – of letting Ginny carry Teddy around for much the day. She didn't even mind when Teddy contrived to turn his hair the exact shade of red as his step-mother's. Lupin looked rather pleased, both at his son's intelligence for being able to control his shapeshifting abilities to that degree after just a year and for the way he identified Ginny as his mother...

... "Have you thought about what you want to do after the baby's born?" Neville asked. Ginny shook her head. "You look happier than you did the last time I saw you," he commented dryly. "Remus treating you OK?"

"He makes sure I have everything I need and doesn't come onto me," Ginny said. She bit her lip. "Sometimes I worry – "

"You don't have to worry about him playing around," Neville interrupted her. "Did you know you were the first woman he was with after Tonks died?" he asked casually. "We went out for a few drinks one weekend. That was three month after she died, before he was with you. He may have a high sex drive, but he didn't want anyone but _her_... until you."

"Really?" Ginny asked, feeling a little more secure that Lupin could abstain if he wanted to (love potions aside), not to mention a little flattered that of all the women out there, _she_ was the one that he had ended up with. Alcohol had been involved, but still...

"You weren't wearing that last time I saw you," Neville noted when Ginny unconsciously fingered her pendant. "Remus give that to you?" It was a rhetorical question, really, being the ruby pendant on a gold chain was something that only a Gryffindor would give another Gryffindor, and it wasn't something her parents or brothers could easily afford.

"Yeah," she said, then, flustered to realise that she had been playing with it – and that Neville had noticed it – she added, "I like it, it's pretty. It looks good with white and _I_ look good in white."

"I noticed," Neville said dryly. She was seven months pregnant, his soon-to-be-colleague's wife and someone he had long thought of like a sister, but even he couldn't deny how good she looked. And she _did_ look good in white – today she was wearing a silk cream pants-suit with white shirt that managed to both emphasise her youthful beauty and make her look matronly. And the ruby-and-gold pendant _did_ contrast nicely against the white-and-cream outfit. But the fact was, she hadn't been wearing the pendant – a pendant she had received from her husband – the last time he had seen her, and she was now. Since the pendant was most likely the first piece of significant jewellery he had given her – her wedding ring being some cheap nothing that he had gotten in a hurry just to put something in her finger – it would have a lot of sentimental value to her... and if it had a lot of sentimental value to her, then the fact she was wearing it again had to be a good thing. He wondered if Lupin had worked this out...

... "You're good with him," Andromeda said to Ginny late that day, only a hint of begrudgement in her voice.

Ginny blushed, unsure of how she was supposed to react to a compliment – even a begrudged one – from Andromeda Tonks. "I'm sorry about the hair thing," she apologised. "I don't mean – I'm not trying to take her place," she floundered.

"I know you didn't, and you'll never take her place," Andromeda said, with surprisingly little condescension at the idea of this _teenager_ replacing her daughter as her grandson's mother. "But... you are good with him and... he needs a mother-figure," she said. It was clear that it was difficult for her to say that. "I can't be that for him, even if Lupin still lived here." For a brief time after Tonks had died, Lupin had remained on at the Tonks house with Andromeda as a matter of practicality. The two had driven each other crazy – Slytherines and Gryffindors were natural enemies, even ones as good-natured and open-minded as Lupin and Andromeda – and Lupin had been glad to have his own place. "There are far worse women for Teddy to have as a mum," Andromeda finally conceded as graciously as she could – which for a Black, wasn't very.

"Like Sarah Callahan, you mean?" Ginny asked bitterly.

A soft look crossed Andromeda's face and Ginny suddenly saw a startling difference between her and Bellatrix; she also realised that Andromeda had a very good bedside manner, if she could look compassionate like that. "Believe me, trash like that was _never_ in the running for Remus's attention," she said. "Whatever issues I've had with him, I've never faulted his taste in women. Ginny, I've been the target of love potions – don't look at me like that, I was once _the_ catch of Hogwarts – you can't fight them. You can only take a counter-affecting potion, or wait for it to work through your system."

"I know," Ginny said, remembering the incident with Neville.

"I'm surprised," Andromeda said, knowing what Ginny was thinking. "You seem to be on very good terms with Mr. Longbottom."

"I didn't understand the effects until I felt them myself. I mean, I knew it had been done to my brother, but I figured he was just going to the flow and could have fought it if he wanted to – he just didn't want to. And Neville's like a brother to me. What's so funny?" she asked when Andromeda started laughing.

"Given the fact that Neville never knew his parents, and Remus was the first adult who had any faith in his ability as a wizard, I suspect he looks upon him as a quasi father-figure. And since – and please don't take this the wrong way – _both_ of you are young enough to be his children, then it's kind of appropriate that you see him as a brother."

"He's been very supportive," Ginny said. "I can tell he wants Remus and I to reconcile but he knows better than to push it."

"And how do you feel about that?" Andromeda asked pointedly. "Reconciliation, I mean."

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "It helps that he's not pushing me at all – he's so attentive and we have _such_ a good camaraderie – and I wish all the time that it had never happened, that I could just forget what I saw."

"He loves you very much, you know," Andromeda said. "He's barely taken his eyes off you all day."

"Really?" Ginny asked, secretly pleased.

Andromeda nodded. "You're good for him," she admitted. "He loved Dora, I don't doubt that. But she was so in love with him that she let him get away with so much. When he came back after running away she took him back, no questions asked – she didn't even make him promise that he wouldn't leave again. _I_ had to extract that from him. It didn't matter how he neglected her, so long as he was around she didn't reproach him. You're different... better for him in that way."

Needless to say, Ginny was suspicious of Andromeda's sudden approval of her – well, as approving as Andromeda was going to be of her late daughter's husband's new wife. (And wife young enough to be his daughter, to boot.) "Why are you saying this?" she asked. "I thought you didn't like me. What's your interest?"

"I never _didn't_ like you, Ginny, I didn't like the fact Remus had gotten himself in a situation where he had to remarry so quickly after Dora had died. And my _interest_ is seeing the best for Teddy. And the best for Teddy is his parents – or the closest he's going to have to parents – happy together."

Ginny narrowed her eyes resentfully. Of _course_ Andromeda was being nice to her out of her own agenda. "I'm not reconciling with him just because you think it's best for Teddy," she said frostily.

"I wouldn't want you to. He's a smart boy, he'll work out soon enough if you're not together for the right reasons. I know I'm in the minority, but I think staying together and putting on a show for the sake of the children is counter-productive. I think it's better they know the relationship didn't work than grow up thinking that the facade of happiness – and children see through facades more than people think – is what a relationship should be. Reconciling for the sake of Teddy and your child is the last reason why you should. But I think you still love him very much and I think you _know_ that he wasn't responsible for what happened."

"So what if I do?" Ginny said, and Andromeda knew she meant on both counts. "I still can't forget what I saw."

Andromeda smiled serenely. "That, my dear, takes wisdom and maturity," she said in a tone that infuriated Ginny, precisely because something inside her suspected that Andromeda was right.

* * *

><p>Ginny was woken up by some sixth sense that her husband was in distress, and she went into his bedroom to find him thrashing around in bed, screaming and crying for his mother. Aware of his strength, she didn't dare try and calm him while he was still asleep, but she flicked on the lights and waited for him to wake up. He awoke suddenly and bolted upright, tears streaming down his face and his body soaked in sweat. He folded his legs against his chest and pressed his forehead into his knees. "What happened?" Ginny asked.<p>

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You have nightmares like that all the time, then?" she asked sarcastically, because she had spent enough nights with him, she knew that to not be true. She thought quickly. She hadn't shared his bed since Valentine's Day, which meant that his nightmares were most likely a result of emotional trauma. "My God, Remus, why haven't you said something?"

"It's none of your goddamn business. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Remus – "

"I SAID I'M FINE!" he screamed at her, the first time he had raised his voice at her, unless you counted the time he had threatened to cheat on her when she had refused to sleep with him on their wedding night. "Ginny, you don't want a reconciliation, and I respect that – but that means you have no claim to anything that happens in my bedroom." He stressed the last two words. "Now go back to bed before I have to haul you in there and lock you in." And at that point, he looked so angry that she didn't doubt that he was capable of going through it.

* * *

><p>"I think he's been having nightmares every night since Valentine's Day," Ginny said to Sprout the next day. Sprout wasn't Neville, or even McGonagall, but she felt she needed an older perspective and didn't want to bother the Headmistress – whereas Sprout was still technically her Head of House, and this came under her jurisdiction. "I didn't realise he was so traumatised," she said, feeling guilty, because she had been so wrapped up in her own pain and humiliation that she hadn't thought about what it must feel like for Lupin to have cheated on his wife against his will... and remember it. "But I don't understand why he's calling for his mother."<p>

"Sarah was one of my favourite students," Sprout said, and for a moment Ginny forgot that it was also his mother's name. "I know us Heads aren't supposed to have favourites, but she was one of mine. It didn't surprise me how hard she fought against John to keep Remus. Not many parents do – actually, they're the only parents I know of who chose to raise a werewolf child as human... and I doubt John would have done it without Sarah's persuasion. And I think Remus knew that. She was everything to him. I think she was the only person he felt even _tried_ to protect him."

"But I don't get what this has to do with _now_," Ginny said.

Sprout looked blank for a moment, then seemed to realise that she was omitting an important piece of information. "I think that's something you should talk to Tess Green about," she said.

The familiar Weasley expression crossed her face when Ginny realised that information was being withheld from her. "If you know something about my husband that I ought to know – " she protested.

"I know something that Sarah Lupin told me in confidence. I won't break that confidence, not even now. Perhaps _especially_ not now." The dead – especially those who had been victims of the two Wizarding Wars – deserved to have their confidences kept. "But Tess ought to know about it." In fact, Sprout suspected that Charlie, with his work with Dark and Dangerous Creatures, had heard it himself. "I suggest you ask her."

* * *

><p>"Ginny, how lovely to see you," Tess cooed when she saw her sister-in-law. "I was just making some coffee. Would you like some?"<p>

"Yes, please." Coffee with Tess always came with an assortment of baked goods – Tess was developing the same sweet tooth as Lupin, along with a knack for making pastries that came with her French background. "Hi, Charlie," she said, waving to her brother. "He looks miserable," Ginny noted. Charlie was wrapped up in a heavy blanket and _still_ looked like he was about to keel over from hypothermia.

"He doesn't like English weather. I keep telling him to go back to Romania but he says he'd rather deal with the cold than not have me around," Tess said, a faint embarrassed blush coming to her cheek. But she was clearly pleased as well as a little embarrassed that Charlie would give up his precious dragons and tolerate the cold weather for her.

They sat at the table with coffee and profiteroles. "There's something I need to talk to you about," Ginny said in her typical Weasley upfrontness. "Remus has been having nightmares - only one that I've seen, but I think he's been having them since Valentine's Day. He screams and cries for his mother. I asked Professor Sprout if she knew what that was about... and she said I should ask you."

Tess immediately tensed at that and Charlie looked up sharply from his book, the cold – and his book – forgotten. He walked over to Tess and put his hands on her shoulders protectively. Ginny realised she had hit a nerve – and that, despite the obvious distress that Tess had experienced, it was a good thing because it meant she was onto something. "Please," she begged. "I want to help him but he's so damn secretive about his past. He thinks he's being stoic but he's just being stubborn. If there's something that I need to know to help him that you know – _please_, Tess."

Tess brought her hands up to thread her fingers through Charlie's and her breathing became obviously laboured. "I can tell her if you want, babe," Charlie offered.

"What – _you_ know?" Ginny asked. How come Tess could tell Charlie but Lupin couldn't tell _her_? She was his _wife_, not his girlfriend of a few months.

"I work with Dark and Dangerous Creatures, Gin," Charlie said. "We have a somewhat darker gossip vine than you do at Hogwarts. I already knew stuff about Greyback before I'd met Tess – or Lupin. You alright, babe?" he asked Tess, redirecting his attention from his sister to his girlfriend. Tess nodded mutely and squeezed Charlie's hands, silently giving him permission to tell Ginny what she needed to know. "Fenrir Greyback was a paedophile," he said. "It's when – "

"I know what a paedophile is, Charlie," Ginny snapped, the horror dawning on her.

"He liked to abuse his victims before he turned them," Charlie said. "That was your husband's first sexual experience. What do you think that does to a six-year-old? Why do you think he was so traumatised over this Sarah Callahan mess? He was six years old. Do you have any idea how traumatic that is for a six year old?" Ginny was silent, visualising it. A child that young, a body that small... She shuddered to think about it. "So think about what it would have been like for him with Sarah. He had sex with someone he didn't want to, who he hated, he knew what was happening and he couldn't do anything about it. What do you think that reminded him of? Why do you think he's having nightmares?"

"I had no idea..." Ginny said softly. "He never talks to me about that stuff..."

"That may be so, Gin, but you should have been smart enough to work out for yourself _that he had no control_," Charlie said, for the first time in his life seriously chastising his younger sister for her lack of insight into another person. "Even if none of this stuff with Greyback had happened, you should have known for yourself how much he hates her. You should have known for yourself that he doesn't want anyone but you."

"He said – he said something," Ginny admitted in a small voice. "That he didn't like the way she looked at him – like she had decided she wanted something and didn't care what she had to do to get it." She had a sinking feeling of guilt that she had laughed him off and hadn't even put any stock in his words _after_ Valentines Day.

"And you didn't think that maybe he was onto something?" Charlie asked. "Ginny, I don't mean to be hard on you, really, I don't. I know it was awful for you, but you've been so focused on your own feelings that you haven't stopped to think about what he's been through – what he's going through. There is _nothing_ that has happened to you that can compare." Tess was starting to tremble then. "I'm just taking to take care of this," he informed his sister before completely switching his attention from her. He squeezed Tess's shoulder in an indication for her to stand up, and started to lead her towards the bedroom. Ginny watched as her knees buckled, and Charlie swung her into his arms easily.

He carried her into their bedroom and settled her on his lap, holding her silently. He was used to Tess's moments of distress, had anticipated them in fact – was actually surprised that their love-life had so far been so smooth. He had anticipated a lot more distress on her part from small triggers that he couldn't anticipate. Or maybe he was better an anticipating them than he thought. "It's OK," he said softly, soothingly. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know," she said, her voice muffled from her face in his chest. "This just brings it all back. I _hate_ what he's going through. He was there for me when I needed him, and I can't pay him back."

"He knows how much you care, Tess." She didn't believe it, but Charlie had seen, even through his brother-in-law's distress, how touched Lupin had been when Tess – and Charlie – had been at Hogwarts within an hour of learning about the attack. Charlie suspected that no-one had done something so thoughtful for him – and on such instinct.

Once Tess was a little calmer, he returned to the kitchen where Ginny was nibbling disinterestedly on a profiterole. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Charlie apologised.

Ginny got up. "I understand. I'm sorry that I upset her."

"No more than she's already upset over Remus. They have a pretty unique bond, you know. No-one really understands them like they understand each other."

"Charlie – I really did – have no idea," she protested, feeling guilty even if she said it that she _hadn't_ had any idea. Was there any way she could have known her husband better? Understood him better? Guiltily, she remembered when he had taken her to the Shrieking Shack and revealed his deep loneliness and the reason for his behaviour towards her – behaviour that she had until then interpreted as indifference.

"I know you didn't, Gin. But the fact is, he's hurting far more than you ever will. Be kind to him. He needs it desperately."

* * *

><p>"What happened on Valentine's Day?" Ginny asked Professor McGonagall when she returned to Hogwarts.<p>

"You're asking _now_?" McGonagall asked. She rarely made one-on-one time for her students, but had made an exception for Ginny when she appeared, obviously needing to talk about something.

"I – I wasn't in a right mind to talk about it then," she admitted.

"I noticed," McGonagall said dryly. "What's happened that you've decided to ask now?"

"He has nightmares," Ginny admitted. "Screams for his mother. I asked Professor Sprout about it and she suggested I talk to Tess. Tess Green," she added.

"I know who Tess Green is, dear. What did she have to say?"

"She said Fenrir Greyback was a paedophile," Ginny said. "Actually, Charlie told me."

"Yes, I can imagine it's not something Tess particularly cares to revisit. Or Remus, for that matter."

"Charlie – he had a go at me. Said I should have tried harder to understand. That – that it wasn't Remus's fault – he had no control – and that it's little wonder it takes him back to being bitten."

"Smart boy." McGonagall leaned back in her chair. There was a heavy silence for a few seconds as she chose her words. "I knew Sarah – Sarah Lupin, I mean. I've never known another parent to so steadfastly stand by a child who has been bitten. That's a large part of why Remus is pretty much the only one of his kind – as civilised as he is, I mean – at least before Tess. I don't know any other parent who would have done it – John was in my class, and I'm ashamed to say he wouldn't have done it without her insistence - and I suspect it was largely because, as a muggle-born, she lacked the awareness of werewolves, as well as the bigotry, that magical-borns mostly possess. She wouldn't give him up, and for a long time, she was the only one in his corner. So it doesn't surprise me that he has nightmares, or that he calls for her."

"I had no idea," Ginny admitted for the second time that day.

"Most people don't. It's not exactly something he shares with the world. Charlie had a go at you for not somehow knowing, didn't he? Well, Remus isn't Tess. However deeply he feels about not having control over his body, he doesn't talk about it. And he did, Ginny. That's something you _should_ have known. No-one expected you to know how deeply it would traumatised to be forced to do something like that, but you _should_ have known that he _was_ forced to do it. He was so in love with you – still is," she amended. "I can understand why you wouldn't notice this, but he barely looks at anyone but you. That's something unusual for an ordinary man, let alone a werewolf."

Suddenly Ginny felt very small. She was aware that her husband had a very high sex drive – and also aware that he had never cheated on her, despite his threats to in those frustrating early days of their marriage. "Thankyou for telling me that," she said. She got up to leave.

"Ginny, one more thing," McGonagall said as Ginny turned to go. "Sarah Callahan is extremely delusional. She honestly believed that what she did would somehow cause Remus to realise his feelings for her. Needless to say, she was bitterly disappointed. She kept raging that he wouldn't kiss her."

"Pardon?"

"She kept raging that he wouldn't kiss her," McGonagall repeated. "Think about that for a moment. She could procure a powerful enough love potion to make him have sex with her – but there was something inside him that wouldn't kiss her. Maybe that comes as small comfort to you, but that's quite a resistance given how powerful the potion was."

For a second, Ginny was completely dumbfounded. Lupin had never told her that detail – she realised because he had felt it wouldn't make a difference to her, and maybe he had been right – and naturally McGonagall wouldn't have volunteered it until _she_ came to _her_ for information. And yet – "It does," she said. "More than you think."

* * *

><p>"Homework, again?" Ginny asked Lupin that evening. Her husband was hunched over his desk, a stack of parchments piled up.<p>

"Yeah. That time of the year. I don't know _why_ we have so much extra work at the end of the year. It's unfair on the students, and it's unfair on the Professors. Next year I'm going to stagger it so there's only one major assessment in the last three months of the year."

"Sounds good."

"Where were you all day?" Lupin asked.

"Pardon?"

"I looked around for you a few times but couldn't see you. I was hoping maybe we could have lunch together." He said this in a casual way that made it sound like it was no big deal, but something told her that he had very much been looking forward to it.

"I went to see Charlie," she said. "Well, Tess," she amended.

He tensed up immediately at that. "Why would you do that?" he asked her, as if already knowing why she had gone there – and that she had found the information she had been seeking.

"I wanted to know about your nightmares," she admitted. "I asked Professor Sprout and she said it wasn't her place to say and that I should talk to Tess. Remus, why didn't you tell me? I had no idea why you were so distressed."

"It was none of your goddamn business," he snarled, reminded her now, more than ever, that he was a werewolf.

"It _is_, I'm your _wife_," she insisted.

"So was Dora, and it was none of _her_ goddamn business, either."

"I am _not_ Dora, in case you hadn't noticed, Remus, and you _can not_ keep shutting me out like this." She faced him, hands on hips, green eyes spitting indignation and anger at being shut out of such a major part of his past. She had meant to come at him with sympathy, but instead found herself reacting with anger. She was _so damn tired_ of being treated like a child by him, of him only telling her things when he felt like telling her. "You say you want to have an adult relationship with me, Remus, but you treat me like a fucking child and act like a fucking martyr to suffering. I have a goddamn right to know when you're hurting. I have a _right_ to know why you're screaming in the middle of the night for your mother. I am your _wife_ and the _mother of your child_ not some goddamn _vassal _for you to treat how you please." And when she was finished spitting fury at him, she understood that it had, in fact, been the best course of action.

"Gin, I'm sorry," he said contritely. "I'm not used to having someone who actually _wants_ to know about that stuff, let alone has a _right_ to know it."

She was thrown off by his contrition, expecting him to yell back and continue saying that it was none of her goddamn business, or withdraw into a depression. "Well...good," she said, taking the opportunity to sit in his lap. "I'm sorry I didn't realise that it wasn't your fault," she said softly. "I should have known, even if I hadn't known about Greyback. I should have known that there's no-one else for you."

"No, there's not," he said thickly.

"And I wish I had known about Greyback. I – I saw how Tess was with Charlie. He really knows how to make her feel protected. I wish I could be that for you."

"You can't, Gin," he said, his voice suddenly very tired.

"Why not? Because I'm too young? I'm an adult, Remus, and your wife – if you can't confide in anyone, who can you? I _want_ to know, Remus, I _want_ to be there for you."

"It's ugly," he warned her. "I saw my brother die in front of me," she reminded him. "I can do ugly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair gently.

"Please, Remus. I want to know. I want to be there for you." She could see Lupin's body shaking as he started to talk about what had happened to him. He was right; it _was_ ugly. She felt burning horror at what Greyback had put him through even _before_ he'd bitten him, burning anger that such a creature should be able to get away with such things for so long, burning compassion for her husband that such a kind, decent man had been put through such horror. She wished she had known these things before – it would have helped her to understand him better, and might have helped her to understand how traumatised he was from his liaison with Sarah Callahan. She held him as he cried into her shoulder and finally his shuddering sobs eased.

"Sorry," he mumbled thickly. "I told you it was ugly."

She stroked his hair soothingly. He nuzzled her neck in appreciation. "I told you, I can do ugly," she reassured him, kissing his head. She cupped his chin and tilted his head so he was looking her in the eye and kissed him. For a second, he kissed her back, lost in her embrace and so longing for her kiss.

Then he pulled away. "What are you doing?" he asked, a harsh not in his voice that made it seem as though the last half hour had never happened, that he had never cried pitifully in her arms and clung to her for emotional support as he poured his heart out to her.

"I thought it was obvious," Ginny said, injecting a flirtatiousness into her voice despite her mind telling her that something was very off with his behaviour. "I was kissing you."

"That much was obvious," Lupin said. He pushed her off his lap as roughly as he dared given her condition. "I don't need a pity fuck, Ginny."

She was so taken aback by his abrupt rejection of her advances and his reasons why that for a few seconds she had no idea what to say.

Then, "Remus, I – " she started to say, before her husband interrupted her.

"_Don't_, Gin, OK, just _don't_. I want you, but not like this. Not because you feel sorry for me. I thought you had more class than that. Don't do it again."

And with that he walked off, his back to her in a stiff, purposeful way, and he sealed himself in his room. Ginny was so thrown by Lupin's interpretation of her kiss that she hadn't known what to say until it was too late. She had finally understood her husband – at least, more than she had so far, probably more than anyone had understood him so far – and had wanted to make things right with him... only for him to interpret her advance as one made out of pity. And he had rejected what he saw as her pity affection with contempt. She wished her husband wasn't so proud that he had automatically assumed that her actions had been made out of pity. She wished she herself wasn't so proud that she could go after him and tell him that she _hadn't_ kissed him out of pity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Ginny, I've made arrangements for you to take your NEWT exams at a later date, or accept a grade based on your academic performance so far this year," Lupin said amiably a month later. Things had been strange between them – friendly, affectionate in a friendly way, but neither had made any attempt to take it any further than that. It seemed as though their marriage would be one based on friendship and their child together, but nothing more... and, Ginny had thought wryly more than once, it would certainly be a happier marriage than many. "I'd take the grade," he recommended. "It will be over and done with and you won't be trying to remember stuff that you learnt months ago."

Ginny's face crinkled in confusion. "Why would I take my exams later?" she asked, a little testily, because she sensed that Lupin was up to one of his schemes whereby he thought he was doing the best by Ginny – and perhaps he was – but by _doing_ first, and then informing her about it after it had been done.

"Because your exams fall at eight-and-a-half-months," he said, gesturing slightly at her swollen belly. "And I want you in St. Mungo's at eight months."

"Eight months!" Ginny exclaimed. "Remus, you _do_ know that a pregnancy traditionally lasts _nine_ months?" she asked. Perhaps if the date of conception, and therefor the date of birth, was in doubt, but they had no such concerns. "And first pregnancies tend to last longer, too," she added. Her mum often joked that Bill had been closer to ten months, with the gestational period shortening with the five following pregnancies so Ginny had been closer to eight months.

"_Human_ pregnancies," Lupin corrected her quietly. "Teddy was born at eight-and-a-half."

"Huh. So he really _was_ conceived within marriage," Ginny said. Teddy's slightly early birth – especially in light of the fact that first pregnancies _did_ tend to last a little longer – had caused a fair few lewd jokes among those of them young enough to find such jokes amusing. Now it turned out that Teddy had in fact been born within wedlock and had simply been an early birth.

"Ha-ha," Lupin said shortly. He was well aware of how amusing people found Teddy's early birth – especially in light of the fact that first pregnancies _did_ tend to last a little longer – but for him, it was no laughing matter. They wouldn't have taken Tonks to the Death-Eater controlled St. Mungo's even if they _had_ known Teddy would come early, but Teddy _had_ come early, and there was every chance that his child with Ginny would come early, and he wasn't willing to take the chance. He wanted Ginny in St. Mungo's at eight months, and that was that. "But she had a hard time of it, she might still be alive if she'd had the expertise and resources of St. Mungo's. I don't want to take that chance with you."

Ginny's eyes went wide at that. Tonks could still be alive had she had the treatment that she should have been entitled to – but that she didn't dare seek as the wife of a werewolf? "I thought Bellatrix killed her," she said. _Thought?_ She _knew_ that Bellatrix LeStrange had murdered her niece.

"She did. But she was able to because Dora's reflexes were all off, and they were off because cross-breed births are difficult and it was compounded by the fact she wasn't at St. Mungo's. If she had been, she would have been back to her usual self in a few days and maybe in a condition to hold her own."

"Wow," Ginny said. She had _thought_ that Tonks wasn't her usual bouncy self, but naturally she hadn't realised that the woman had had a difficult recovery from childbirth. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." Funny to think about it, actually – if Tonks had stayed put like Lupin had told her to, then she wouldn't have died, and he never would have gotten involved with Ginny... unconsciously, she pressed her hand to her stomach. Funny how these things worked out. "But I'm not Dora, Remus. If anything happens, I can go to St. Mungo's straight away. And there isn't exactly a whole bunch of battles going on for me to pitch myself into straight away."

He shot her a dirty look. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to throw it in your face. But I want to finish my exams." More to the point, she didn't want to be singled out yet again because of her pregnancy and marriage. Lupin didn't understand, had pointed out when she'd brought it up that a year from now – hell, _three months_ from now – she would no longer be a student and only thought of as his wife and the mother of his child – but it was a difference between her and her fellow students that she felt keenly, and she didn't want to be singled out yet again.

"And I want you in St. Mungo's next week," Lupin countered. He had that look in his eyes, that _you-do-what-I-say-because-I-know-best_ look. And perhaps if he had come to her _before_ he had made other arrangements, she would have gone along with it. But the fact that he had _yet again_ made arrangements according to what he thought was best for her and _then_ told her about it infuriated her. How many times had they gone over this? How many times was he going to treat her like a child instead of a wife?

"And _I _want to finish my exams," she insisted stubbornly, returning his look with one of her own: _I-won't-be-told-what-to-do_. "I can make you," he threatened, regretting the words even before they came out of his mouth, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. The closer Ginny got to her due date, the stronger the memories of Tonks's pregnancy – the difficult birth, the long recovery which had ultimately culminated in her death – came to the forefront of his mind. Some days he made himself sick with worry over losing her; some nights he couldn't sleep a wink. He wanted her safely in St. Mungo's at eight months and not a day later. Eight month, as in a week from now. Trying to force an issue with Ginny was never a good idea – he should have learnt that by now. Her eyes flashed angrily at the suggestion.

"You can," she said. "But you know what I'll think of you if you do." She spoke this with such contempt that you'd think he was suggesting gutting kittens for the fun of it rather than being over-cautious and wanting his wife in hospital a month before her due date. His jaw tightened, and he considered forcing the issue and dealing with the consequences later. But for the moment, he let it go.

"Fine," he snapped. "Andy will be pleased if you die, anyway. She never approved of my remarriage." He wasn't sure what possessed him to say such a thing but sometimes she was _so goddamn infuriating_ that he wanted to lash out at her with whatever weapon he had. Besides, maybe it might just scare her into backing down and agreeing to pack her bags and go to St. Mungo's _tonight_.

Ginny wanted to slap him. For the past month, he had shown no romantic or sexual interest in her whatsoever. It was as if he had decided that they were better off as friends. No, not even that... like she was someone he had been saddled with because of a drunken mistake so he may as well make the best of things. Like, given the circumstances, he might be better off if she were to die in childbirth. For a moment, she considered backing down and agreeing to go. It chilled her more than she cared to admit that Tonks had died because of a complicated cross-breed pregnancy and birth exacerbated by lack of postpartum care. But that would be tantamount to admitting that his words had gotten to her. And besides, it wasn't the same for her as it had been for Tonks – she could go to St. Mungo's at any moment. And she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had scared her. "Thankyou," she said, her voice so sweet that it was obvious she didn't mean it in the slightest.

Lupin watched her go, fuming and frustrated. Part of him wanted to drag her – by the hair if he had to – all the way to St. Mungo's. But she would never forgive him if he did. She had finally come to understand that he had had no control, no say in the Sarah Callahan incident. She would never buy that excuse if he forced her to St. Mungo's –and for good reason, because he had been in perfect control of all his facilities when he had arranged for her to take her exams another time, and would be in perfect control of all her facilities if he forced her into St. Mungo's. Damn it, sometimes he wished she was just a _little_ more pliable, like Tonks was.

But then, if she were pliable like Tonks was, he wouldn't be so crazy about her, he knew. She infuriated him sometimes with her stubbornness and her refusal to see that his age and experience often meant that he knew best. But other times it was that same stubborn, proud, independent streak that forced him to realise a lot of his flaws and interact with her as an equal, a partner – good bad an ugly. The way she had confronted him over Greyback was an example of that. He had loved Tonks, but he knew, deep down, that she would never have confronted him like that. Hell, when he had come back to her after walking out on her and their baby, she had welcomed him with open arms and not once chastised him for it. (Though Andromeda had done plenty enough for both of them. Hell, she had done enough to cover whatever _Ted_ had thought of him, too.)

How could he love her so much and be so infuriated by her for the same reason?

* * *

><p>"She won't go to St. Mungo's! She promises to hate me for the rest of her life – of mine, whichever ends first – if I make her go! She won't see reason! I organised for her to take her exams later – even better, not take them at all – and she spits in my face!"<p>

Sprout calmly sipped her tea until Lupin had ranted enough to calm down. She was quite content to wait him out – if nothing else, he was pacing too furiously to comfortably hold Teddy, so she had her pseudo-grandson in her lap. She so rarely got to hold Teddy, Lupin was so overprotective of him. (Though at least she was faring better than Slughorn, who had called Andromeda several nasty things upon learning that his favourite student had fallen for and was going to marry a muggle-born Hufflepuff, which Andromeda had never forgiven him for and now refused to let him touch so much as a hair on Teddy's head.) She was quite happy to let her colleague and friend go on for as long as he liked. "Are you finished?" she asked when Lupin paused for quite a bit.

"Yes," he said, sheepishly realising that he _had_ been ranting a fair bit. He sunk into his chair and took his tea. "She's just so _infuriating_."

Sprout raised an eyebrow to him. "And you can't be?" she asked. "Remus, did it ever occour to you to ask her _first_ before you went and made arrangement? I'd say she would have taken it much better if she had felt she was part of it from the beginning."

Lupin squirmed. "I did," he admitted. "But I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't want to get her excited over it and then have it not turn out." Sprout laughed.

"You really _have_ forgotten what it's like to be a student," she said. "_You_ didn't much like being singled out, did you?" she asked.

"Well, no, but – "

"I know being pregnant isn't the same as being a werewolf, but come _on_, Remus, how do you think she feels, being singled out? Do you know what a sacrifice it was for her to stop wearing the clothes Andromeda made for her? Overnight she went from at least _looking_ like an ordinary teenage girl who could fit into her school uniform to someone who was quite obviously six months pregnant and _had_ to wear regular maternity clothes. No teenager wants to be singled out like that. Did you _really_ think she'd be over-the-moon, given that there would naturally be some jealousy when other students learnt that she didn't have to do her exams, she'd just get a mark based on her other assessments?"

"I didn't think of that," he admitted.

"I gathered that. No offense, Remus, but sometimes you _really_ suck at understanding the mentality of a seventeen-year-old. Even a seventeen-year-old like Ginny." Maybe _especially_ with a seventeen-year-old like Ginny. The girl had a certain worldliness and maturity for her age, no doubt the result of having five older brothers – one of whom was eleven years older than her. It was no doubt what had attracted her to him in the first place. But that didn't change the fact – in fact, it just made it easier to forget, and cause trouble down the track – that she _was_ still a seventeen-year-old with the baggage that came along with being a seventeen-year-old. "Remus, take heart. This isn't the same situation with Nymphodora. Ginny will have access to the best treatment that magic can buy at a moment's notice."

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"I know you are. But nothing's going to happen to her. Nothing would have happened to Nymphodora, if she hadn't disobeyed you. Ginny will be at St. Mungo's at a moments notice with nothing more dangerous than bad hospital good to contend with – two luxuries that Nymphodora didn't have. And then all you'll have to worry about is Molly trying to butt in ever other day and Andromeda raising hell because she thinks Molly's including Teddy too much into the Weasley family."

Lupin smiled wryly at that. "You make that sound scarier than anything Ginny will go through."

* * *

><p>Ginny gripped the edge of her desk intensely, her knuckles going white with effort as another bolt of pain flashed through her. Logically she knew that it was coming from her abdomen, but it was so excruciating that it felt like it was coming from a dozen different places in her body. It felt like she was being fried by a bunch of lightning bolts coming from all different directions. <em>An hour<em>, she pleaded with her body – and her baby. Just one measly hour and her Potions exam – her last one – would be over and she could go to St. Mungo's and have the best care that magic could afford. Right now, she didn't much care if Lupin said _I told you so_.

Well... she did care. Sort of. Enough to get through her Potions exam, enough to finish her exams so _she_ could say _I told you so_. She didn't want to admit defeat halfway through her final exam. She _wouldn't_ admit defeat halfway through her final exam.

"Ginny?" Luna asked, concern clearly written on her face as she watched her friend grip the edge of the disk and attempt – not very successfully – to suppress a grunt of pain.

"I'm fine," Ginny managed to get out.

"Professor!" Luna yelled, managing to make Ginny jump despite her pain because Luna _never_ yelled, always spoke in this deceptively dreamy voice, as if she wasn't all there. It was probably why she managed to be so insightful, because people didn't take her that seriously so she managed to pick up things that people did when they were taken far less seriously than they should be. "Professor!" she yelled again. Slughorn, typical of Slughorn, was paying the most attention to the work of his favourite students.

"Shut up," Ginny hissed. Luna ignored her. She jumped up and down, waving her arms around in a way that couldn't _not_ attract Slughorn's attention. A little annoyed – because he had never really understood Luna and therefor hadn't paid her more than the most basic of attention – he wove his way over to her. "Professor, something's wrong with Ginny," she said breathlessly.

Immediately, Slughorn was alarmed. He had wholeheartedly agreed with Lupin that Ginny should be in St. Mungo's – if for no other reason than he felt uncomfortable having an eight-and-a-half-months pregnant young woman in his classroom. And God forbid that something should happen to her under _his_ watch. While he had always had a decent teacher-student and then colleague relationship with Lupin, he had said some things to Andromeda in the heat of the moment almost thirty years ago that he had long since regretted. And while Lupin and Andromeda might have an uneasy alliance, it was nonetheless an alliance bound by something pretty damn strong, which meant that Lupin had never quite been a hundred percent trusting of Slughorn. Which would no doubt be exacerbated if anything happened to Ginny – and her baby – on Slughorn's watch. Which it looked like it was going to.

The next contraction was too much for Ginny to suppress, and she released a loud cry. She gripped the desk ever harder, but the pain was too much for her. She released her grip on the desk and dropped to the floor. Without being told, Luna bolted out of the room and sprinted to the Lupins quarters. "Professor!" she yelled, even more loudly and frantically than she had to get Professor Slughorn's attention. "_PROFESSORI_!" For a moment she was worried that Lupin was somewhere else in the castle, but then the door opened.

"Luna," he said, needless to say, surprised, because firstly, he thought the seventh-year Potions exam was going on right now (OK, he _knew_ because he had every intention of whisking Ginny away the second it was over) and secondly, because he had _never_ heard Luna speak like that, hadn't even thought her capable of it. "Shouldn't you be in your exam? You'll lose marks."

"I don't care," she panted, and Lupin realised that she must have raced to these quarters to be in such a state just from coming from the Potions rooms. "It's Ginny. I think she's in labour."

It was exactly what Lupin had been worried about. Every fibre of his being screamed to bolt to the Potions classroom with a speed that would have made Ginny look like a turtle in comparison. He forced himself to calm down; getting angry and frantic would only make things worse. "OK, Luna, I need you to do something _very_ important. I need you to take Teddy up to the Gryffindor tower – the password's _Dumbledore_. Professor Sprout should be there. If she's not, try the greenhouses. If you can't find her, go to Professor Flitwick or McGonagall, but for the love of God, _do not give him to Professor Slughorn_. Do you understand me?" he asked. Luna nodded, floored, flattered and a little nervous at being given such a task. Everyone knew how overprotective Lupin was of his son.

Lupin retrieved Teddy from his crib and placed him in his carry basket and gave him to Luna. Then he dashed off to the Potions classroom. Slughorn was both relieved and petrified to see Lupin. Relieved, because now it was _his_ problem, and petrified in case Lupin decided to hold him personally responsible for Ginny going into labour in his classroom. "I had no idea – " he started in his stammering way that he did when he was nervous. Slughorn, while a decent man who cared about his students and colleagues, was fundamentally a coward and didn't care much to be offside a werewolf when it came to his wife and unborn child.

"It's fine," he grunted. "Ginny, I'm here," he said. Crouching, he slid one arm under her knees and wrapped the other around her back, lifting her effortlessly. "I need your office," he said to Slughorn. "Specifically, your fireplace."

"Of course, of course," Slughorn said nervously. He seemed to suddenly realise that his class had ground to a halt, potions abandoned. "Class dismissed," he said. "You can all have grades based on your performance during the year... or resit the exam, whichever you prefer," he tacked on. The class cheered at that – although they would have preferred being told they didn't have to sit the exam _before_ it was halfway finished.

"Now, if only you'd offered that to begin with, we wouldn't be in this situation," Lupin couldn't resist having a jab at Slughorn. Slughorn, wisely, didn't say anything. "I'm going to take her to St. Mungo's," he said needlessly. "I've given Teddy to Luna and sent her to find Pomona – don't even try intercepting him, Luna knows that whatever Andy does to me if you get hold of Teddy, I'll do to Luna in turn. Whatever your beef with Andy is, take it up with her." It felt good to be saying these things to Slughorn, if only because it kept his mind off his wife, who was in obvious pain. "If anyone wants to find us, we'll be there."

"Of course, of course."

"Remus, I'm sorry," Ginny groaned in his arms. What she wouldn't give right now for the relief that _had_ to come from the resources and expertise available at St. Mungo's. Not to mention _not_ having made a fool of herself in front of her co-students. He had been right, and she wished she had listened to him just that one time.

"It's OK. I'm taking you to St. Mungo's right now. It will be OK, I promise," he said, although right now, he wasn't sure. He was too filled with fear, too fuelled by bad memories to be sure that everything was going to be OK.

* * *

><p>"Remus, go away. Go pace the corridor, go and get drunk, I don't care. Just go away. You're doing more harm than good."<p>

"I can't leave her," Lupin insisted.

"Well, you can't stay here," Andromeda insisted, rising to her full height which, while still shorter than Lupin's, seemed a lot more than it was because of her indomitable personality. Not to mention that St. Mungo's was her turf. "You're actually _worse_ than you were with Dora... and you had more to worry about then. Now go. I don't care where, _just go_ before I call security and have you thrown out. Remus," she said, her features softening just a little. "I know you're worried. And we both know she should have been here weeks ago. But _she is not Dora_. She has the best facilities she can get and no war to go and get herself killed in. _She will be fine_. But I can't do my job with you making yourself sick with worry and barking pointless orders like _you're_ the head of this hospital."

So Lupin left. "Thankgod," Andromeda said to Molly. "I thought he was going to make a nuisance of himself the entire birth. Though I've been itching to hex him for two years, I was kind of hoping he would give me the opportunity."

"How is she? Will she be OK?" Molly asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Andromeda said. Molly, for all that she was obviously deeply worried, could still be addressed reasonably, unlike their mutual son-in-law. "From what little we know if cross-breed pregnancies, they are difficult – much more so than full-human ones."

"I thought Teddy was human. I thought he couldn't _have_ children that _weren't_ human," Molly said, slightly hysterical.

"He can't," Andromeda said, deciding now wasn't the time to point out that that was just a theory – a well-backed theory, but theory nonetheless. "But it's still a cross-breed pregnancy. It will take a lot out of her, and unfortunately, painkilling potions and spells don't seem to do anything. But she's a strong girl, stronger than my Dora – in body _and_ mind – and my Dora would have survived _without_ St. Mungo's care if she'd just listened to us and stayed put. Ginny has the best care available. She will get through this. It might take longer than a regular birth and it might be harder for her, but _she will get through this_."

Molly nodded, taking comfort from Andromeda's words. At least _someone_ was listening to her, Andromeda thought. You'd think she didn't know what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Ginny screamed again. Lupin had warned her that the birth would be difficult, but she had no idea how difficult – no had she taken him seriously when he'd warned her that no potion of spell had touched Tonks's pain so they likely wouldn't touch hers. It felt like she was being torn apart. Over and over, for hours on end. The pain was excruciating. She remembered the things she had learnt in Muggle Studies, about the Christian concept of Hell. She was in hell now. She was being punished for being such a bad wife. She was being punished because she had refused him on their wedding night, had embarrassed him in front of his students over a non-existent affair, had been convinced that he had slept with another woman of his own free will when he had in fact been raped – something her <em>brother<em> had had to explain to her – had refused to go to hospital when he had asked her to. She was being punished because she hadn't understood him, hadn't _tried_ to understand him, had thrown in his face all his attempts to do the right thing by her. She was being punished for being a bad wife. She was going to die and go to Hell for it. She remembered what Lupin had said. _Andy will be pleased if you die, anyway. She never approved of my remarriage._ Now she was going to die and Andromeda would be happy...

... "_What_ is she talking about?" Andromeda asked Molly when Ginny blurted out something about her being happy if she died between agonised cries of pain. Once or twice she had fantasised about _Lupin_ dying in some way that was in no way her fault so she would have Teddy, but she would never wish something like that on Ginny, no matter _how_ much she had disapproved of the marriage. (And her disapproval had always been on Lupin, anyway.)

"Did you say anything to her?" Molly asked suspiciously.

"Like what? I hope you die? Oh, and could you take your husband with you, so I can have my grandson all to myself?" Andromeda asked sarcastically. _And besides, the way you take in any waif that's remotely connected to your family, I'd have to off every single Weasley to have him all to myself_, she added.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never thought it," Molly scoffed. _Though why a hoity-toity Black cares so much about her half-blood, quarter-breed grandson, I don't know_.

The tension between the two grandmothers had begun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ginny felt the pain rage through her and her guilt increased over the way she had treated her husband. He had needed her so much and she had rejected him at some points and at others thought only of her own pain. She thought about accommodating, loving Tonks and how much better a wife she had been for him. She realised that she had never told him that she understood – that she forgave him – even though there was nothing to forgive. She had never told him that what had happened with Sarah Callahan had not been his fault and that she, Ginny, had been a child thinking only of herself to not realise that. She hadn't told him that she finally understood. And she hadn't told him that she loved him. She was going to die without him knowing that she understood, and that she loved him. "Tell Remus I understand... and I love him," Ginny said.<p>

"Tell him yourself," Andromeda said brusquely.

"Tell him I love him," Ginny repeated feebly. "I love him... I love..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

She felt weak and groggy, and couldn't make her eyes open. Muffled sounds registered in her ears... her mother's voice... her husband's... the cry of a baby... _her baby?_ She struggled to get a hold of full consciousness and felt like she was fighting a thick fog. Was she dead? Was she trapped in some place between life and death?

"Easy, love," came her husband's voice, squeezing her hand gently. She tried to squeeze back, but her fingers wouldn't work. "Don't try to fight it. It will only make your recovery longer. The more you rest, the quicker you'll get better, and the quicker you can come back... to your son."

_And to you_, she wanted to cry out, but her mouth wouldn't form the words. Her head felt so foggy, like she was half asleep. Against her husband's advice, she fought the fogginess in her brain and tried to hold onto the moment, tried to gather her strength and her intellect and make sense of the situation and do something about it...

... She felt warm water and a soft sponge being run across her body, washing thoroughly but gently. She was vaguely aware of the smell of lilacs, one of her favourite scents...

... A young boy was crying. Teddy... or her son?...

... Her mother was fussing over her... she heard Andromeda and Molly talking... Andromeda and her husband talking... she lost track of time...

... Suddenly feeling very alert, she woke feeling very strong and rested and wriggled into a sitting position. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty," her husband said amiably, as if she _hadn't_ been stuck between life and death for... _how long_? "What day is it?" she asked.

"Wednesday," he said. Then, "of the following week." Wednesday of the following week. Her exam had been on Monday...

"_Nine days?_"she asked incredulously.

"It would have been less if you'd listened to me and rested," Lupin said nonchalantly. "Restorative potions work best when you don't fight them"

"Restorative potions?" she had heard of them, but never known of anyone who needed one, and therefor hadn't paid much attention to them.

"Pretty much does what it says – restores you to full strength and health," Lupin explained. "I bet you feel like running a marathon right now. But it shuts your body down _while_ it restores you. You _should_ have been in a deep sleep. Trust you to fight it," he said, but there was a loving tone in his voice.

"Nine days," she repeated dumbly. It felt like it had only been a few hours at the most.

"You drifted in and out," Lupin offered helpfully when he saw her confusion. "Sometimes I picked up on it but I guess there were times that I didn't. It was only ever for a minute or so, so I guess it would have felt like much less time than it actually was." She nodded, trying to take the information in, but all she could come back to was _nine days_.

"You weren't worried?" she asked. "Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" Lupin asked. "Sorry, love. I could _see_ how well you were doing. I know how effective a Restorative potion is, I knew you'd come through when you were ready. You were right, you know," he said softly. "Dora would have gotten better on her own had it not been for the war. You were never in any danger... but I was happier knowing that you were here. Call me an overprotective dad and husband."

_Overprotective dad._ It had taken her a few seconds to remember. "My son," she said. She had instinctively known that her child was a boy, although she didn't know his name.

Lupin retrieved the nine-day-old baby boy from his crib and handed him to his mother. When he settled into her arms, it suddenly felt as though everything had fallen into place. It was as though nothing she had done until now meant anything. He was beautiful. He was _hers_. "I hope you don't mind, but the Ministry needed me to sign the birth certificate so I named him Fred. Frederick James Lupin. I wasn't really thinking when I did it that maybe it wasn't a name you would want."

She stared at him for a few seconds, not realising what he was getting at, why she would be upset that he had given their son the name of his best friend as his second name – especially after he had already given the honour of his first name to her own late brother. Then she understood – he was worried because it was _Harry's_ middle name, too. And she laughed, and it seemed like a lot of baggage was lifted from her shoulders, because she hadn't thought of Harry for the longest time, to a point that she only thought of James as the name of her husband's best friend and not the middle name of a man – boy of a boy, really – who had broken her heart.

"Frederick James Lupin," Ginny repeated approvingly. It had a certain ring to it, a strength. "Frederick James Lupin from Gryffindor," she added.

"With any luck by the time he's ready to go to Hogwarts the student populations will be large enough to warrant four houses again," Lupin said. "I like Pomona, but..."

"I know what you mean. I want him being raised by a Gryffindor," Ginny finished off for her husband, feeling a little guilty over the disloyalty to a woman she liked and admired very much, but, after all, they were both Gryffindors and while they had no problem with the other houses – except maybe Slytherin, but even _they_ seemed to be mellowing under Slughorn – they still wanted to go with what they were both so happily familiar with.

Fred started to cry. "He's hungry," Lupin noted.

"You know his crying?"

"He takes an awful lot after Teddy," Lupin commented dryly. Ginny wasn't sure whether to be envious that he already knew this stuff or grateful that he did. "I've been bottle-feeding him but I figured that you'd prefer to breast-feed him when you woke up." She nodded, her body suddenly aching to feed her son. "I'll go and get your mother," Lupin said, suddenly embarrassed at the idea of sharing such a moment with her. Their relationship had lacked physical intimacy since Valentine's Day. Of course, he had stripped her to bathe her, but somehow that hadn't counted.

"No!" she said, a little too loudly, because Fred's crying turned suddenly anxious, beyond mere hunger. "I mean – I want you to show me," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly. Seemingly by mutual agreement – they had never said anything directly – their relationship had been strictly friendly for the last month. And now she was asking him to share something very personal, very intimate with her. She nodded and he tugged at the dress he had clothed her in, a loose-fitting cotton shift that pulled down easily enough to bare one breast. "Just bring him up – it will come naturally," he said encouragingly.

He was right. Fred took to her breast like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Feel right?" he asked. She nodded. It felt beyond right – it felt like everything in her life had been leading up to this. To be here with her husband, her son, feeding him from her body... no wonder Lupin was envious. He watched her feed their son, touched by the scene in front of him.

"You get to do your body heat thing with him," she reminded him.

"You get to feed him," he returned good-naturedly – even lovingly. "He's going to be a very loved boy. Him... and Teddy."

Lupin smiled at that. "Teddy's been turning his hair red – you colour red," he said. "My mum said I was phenomenally bright for my age – a bit like Hermione – and Dora was hardly stupid. So it would surprise m if he's consciously wanting to look like you and Fred... his family, I mean." He smiled ruefully. "That came out wrong. I wasn't putting myself down. I just thought it was sweet that he wanted to identify with you and Fred. What Andy will think, though, I don't want to know."

Ginny smiled at him. "I knew what you meant." Fred shied away from her breast, full, and Lupin took him from her.

"Teddy adores him," he said as he lay the boy in his crib. "He's with Andy right now by he's so protective and in sync... sometimes what Bill must've been with you and sometimes what the twins must've been like with each other." He took her hand and squeezed it, then kissed her on the forehead. "Thankyou," he said.

She remembered what she had put him through... and he still had the graciousness to thank her for Fred. "Remus, do you remember what I said?" she asked. "While I was having Fred... and after?"

He nodded slightly. "You said you were sorry and that you forgave me," he said in a whisper, like a little boy afraid to voice his deepest desires. "I didn't put too much stock in it, you were pretty out of it."

"I didn't mean to say I forgave you... because there was nothing to forgive. I'm sorry, Remus, I was so full of my own self-pity that I didn't understand... and then when Neville showed me I was too proud to admit I was wrong so I waited for you to make the first move... and you didn't and I found out about Greyback and I thought I would show you that I understood..."

Lupin chuckled sadly. "And I took that to mean you pitied me," he recalled. "I don't want your pity, Gin. I'd rather be feared than pitied."

"I don't fear _or_ pity you, Remus. I... I love you. And I'm sorry we've wasted all this time being angry at each other... and not understanding each other."

Lupin's eyes went wide with hope at that. "What are you saying, Gin?" he asked.

"I'm saying... I want us to be together. For real. Like we should have been all this time. You and I – we're so right for each other. And we've wasted eight months not doing anything about it. I'm tired of fighting with you, and I'm tired of just being your friend. I want to be your wife in every sense of the word. I want to share your bed and have your children – not just Fred – and I want – "

Lupin cut off her words by kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tasted his tears on her mouth. He was crying, and trembling for relief. "I love you," he whispered between kisses. "I love you so, so much. And I'm never going to hurt you again. I promise."

"Me, too," she said. To all of it.

**The End**


End file.
